Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons!
by Gracekim1
Summary: The Disney Knights are called back into action in the new year as a new enemy from the past threats to destroy the very thing we all love! Will they manage to save all the Toons -Heroes and villains alike- or will the new villain win? (Sequel to 'Magical Disney' and hopefully longer)-On Hiatus till July-
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons!**

_Prologue _

A year or so after the events of 'Magical Disney', All of the toon residents were living peaceful in Toon Town/Toon world and Wasteland.

_But one day, The Disney CEO along with the Warner Bros one decide to create modern cartoons which ultimately threaten the original characters existence in their world and reality in general._

_Mickey and Oswald-through the magic mirror- told Roger Rabbit all about the Disney Knights and their adventures with them._

_So when their Modern incarnations threaten to help the villains use these knowledge to their advantage, Roger Rabbit called the Disney Knights with a TV communicator like Prescott or Gus built in 'Epic Mickey 2' just as the Warner lot, home of the Warners and crew was attacked._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

3 days later in Reality...

Grace was back at school, doing a really important exam when her '_Dipper and Mabel's guide to mystery and Nonstop fun_' book began to glow so bright, the teachers had to clear everyone out.

She opened the book.

There was a message in bold, white writing on the first black page before the inside cover with the title on it.

It read: 'Help! We're under attack! Please help us, I can't find Jessica and I'm all alone!- Roger Rabbit'.

"I better go home immediately" she muttered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sky was walking to school as normal with her twin sister when Rapunzel from 'Tangled' appeared to her like a angel surrounding by a blinding gold light.

"Sky, This scroll will get you up to speed with what's happing in The Toon Universe. Now go to the place where you will all be reunited again!" She said as she gave Sky a shiny purple scroll and her sister a pink one as a portal transported them both to Grace's house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Altessa, while walking into school, got drawn to a nearby temple similar to one of the air temples from '_Avatar Last airbender'_ and noticed that four symbols that represent the elements along with love, compassion, bravery and strength were on the ground in a circle.

She then noticed that Merida was in the middle of the symbols holding a green scroll.

"This will tell you the details of your mission. Now go!" Merida urged as she too was transported to the same location.

XXXXXXXXX

Bill and Kenny were given scrolls by Flynn Rider and Aladdin as Bryn, Lexya, Molly, Emily, Lori and Amy were given scrolls by Snow white, Ariel, Melody, Mulan, Tiana and Belle.

Rend and Mira were also given scrolls by Anna and Sleeping Beauty as Olive was given hers by Elsa and they all got transported to the meeting location as well.

XXXXXXXX

In the Warner universe, The Warners were hiding in their water tower from the bad guys as they'd overheard some of the workers say that some Toons had been kidnapped like Roger Rabbit as he was last seen writing an S.O.S. Message with disappearing/ reappearing ink to Reality as the Warners had told him all about their adventures with the Disney Knights which is how he knew the method to contact them.

He was taken by the main villain and hasn't been seen ever since.

As they hid away in fear, Pocahontas, Kocuom and Her dad gave each Warner a scroll and sent them to reality to find the Disney Knights.

"The Scrolls will lead the way. Good Luck and be careful" Pocahontas said as they was sucked into a vortex-like portal and brought into reality once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in the darkest part of the Toon Universe-Disney and Warner Bros alike-, there was a man with green glasses and a red hat similar to Judge Doom's wearing a black 'n' white smart suit._

_He also had dark brown that was hidden underneath his hat._

_He smiled._

_There was a mumbling sound as he pressed a button which made the fire place wall move left to reveal Roger Rabbit tied up._

_The Man removed the tape from his mouth._

"_Hey! That hurt! My friends will come for me!" Roger cried._

"_How will they rescue you if they don't know where you are" The man stated._

"_I'm full of surprise" Roger said, simply._

"_I'm surprised that a Disney character as old as you has the guts to say that to me, the brother of Judge Doom himself and distant cousin of Charles Mintz" The Man declared._

"_You were never in the script" Roger stated._

"_I wasn't thought up until now and you're going to regret ever killing him. Even if he does get resurrected in the comics!" The Man cried._

"_So what's your name then if you know mine is Roger?" Roger asked._

"_I am Sammy!" he announced as lightening flashed and thunder clapped in the background._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Meanwhile_, The villains such as : the Huntsman, Mad Doctor, Evil queen, Blendin Blandin, Giffany, Rejected Smee, all of the Petes, Robbie, Yzma, Forgotten Characters and Bill Cipher(From the sidelines as he's permanently sealed) wanted to use the knowledge that the new cartoon shows along with all of the live actions shows on Disney Channel, Cartoon network and some CGI films (Minus Tangled, Frozen and Wretch-it Ralph) to their advantage to to rule the universe and began to plan together inside Dark Beauty castle in Wasteland.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in the unknown location_...

"You haven't seen nothing yet, rabbit" Sammy said as he pulled over a teal green curtain

to reveal a white board with steps to something.

"Once my plan is in action and I gain the villains' trust, I'll wipe everyone out and replace them with my new cartoons and Live action films I made along with the modern Disney and Looney tunes shows so no one will ever watch the classic again!" Sammy cried as he laughed manically.

"You're a monster!" Roger cried.

"Yes, I am. It runs in the family I guess" Sammy said.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked.

"I'm to meet up with my new 'Allies'" Sammy replied as he howled with laughter as he slammed the door, leaving poor Roger in utter silence.

XXXXXXXXX

-Grace's point of view-

As I got home from School, I went straight upstairs.

When I opened my bedroom door, I got the biggest surprise of my life!

It was the whole Disney Knights gang!

"I missed you guys so much!" I cried as I hugged them all.

"How have you all been?" I asked.

"Good, good" Altessa said.

"Never better" Sky said.

"Oh, who's this lucky girl that's standing next to you, Sky?" I asked.

"This is my sister" Sky said as she gestured to the girl who looked similar to her with dark blonde hair wearing a pink version of Sky's dress.

"Hi there" She said, shyly.

"Hello, Welcome to the Disney Knights! I'm Grace and these guys are Altessa, Lexya, Bill, Bryn,Emily, Amy, Lori, Rend, Mira, Kenny, Jasmine, Molly, Chloe, Lillian and Patch" I said as I gave Patch a hug.

"Your room's amazing!" Emily exclaimed as she glanced at the pictures of cartoons from my childhood like _Kim Possible(The Main one- **when I was younger, I wanted to be like her then I realised you can't be a teen or child heroine if there's no villains**)_, _Danny Phantom, W.I.T.C.H.**(that fit in the recent box like 2013 sort recent that when I was able to watch all of the episodes on my phone and I got the magazine from the year 6 lent activities thing one time**), Totally spies, Atomic Betty, Sailor moon(**discovered it year 7-ish about 4 years depending how you look at it school-wise or annual year-wise-calendar-**) and of course pictures of Sora and Riku from Kingdom hearts 2 and BBS(Birth By Sleep) _on my walls and door.

"I'm Hollie" Sky's sister said.

"Hi, Hollie!" We all greeted her.

She blushed as she felt a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, sis. You'll get used to it, you'll see" Sky reassured her.

"I hope so.." Hollie whispered.

"We need a plan on how to stop the villains from taking over, kidnapping toons and other stuff" Bill stated.

"We'll need enforcements in case there are many of them before we go" I suggested.

Just then, a portal opened on my white bedroom ceiling and out came Wakko, Yakko, Dot and Bugs Bunny who fell on top of Amy as they landed.

"OMG! It's the legendary Bugs Bunny!" Lori cried.

"The one and only" Bugs said as he stood up and munched a carrot.

"Eeeeeh...What's up, Doc?" Bugs asked.

"You're my hero!" I cried.

"Hi, Bugs. We're going to need a few more cartoons to help us out on our new mission" Altessa said.

"No worries" Bugs said as he snapped his fingers and a bunch of familiar characters dropped from the sky.

"I've got ya covered" Bugs added as he smiled.

"What about us?!" Dot demanded as she slowly got up.

"We demand a raise" Yakko said.

"Guys, you don't work for me" Bugs stated.

"Oh..."Wakko and Dot said.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... My bad, Bugs" Yakko said.

Among the characters who had fallen after the Warners were: Daffy Duck, Hello Nurse,Donald Duck, Panchito, Jose, Dipper and Mabel(Again), Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Goofy and Genie who were now also in my room.

"So do you have any news for us?" Chloe asked.

"Roger Rabbit has been kidnapped but we don't know who did it or where he is right now" Wakko said, solemnly.

"Then we're going to have to pay Yen Sid a little visit" I stated.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in Dark Beauty castle..._

"_He's late. Why did we agreed to meet with this human anyway?" Giffany asked._

"Because he could be some value to us" Yzma said.

Just then, the man they were meeting came in.

"I am Sammy, the one who requested this meeting. I want to make an alliance with you to destroy all of the heroes and replace them with modern cartoons and if you take this deal, you'll get to be stars in my very own show" Sammy said.

"OK, we'll take" The Evil Queen said as they all nodded in agreement.

"But listen here, buster, if you do anything no less **THINK** about betraying us then You'll regret it deeply" the Evil Queen threaten.

"So let's get done to business.." Sammy began as he broke the awkward silence.

XXXXXXXXX

_Cut scene:-This happened **Before** Donald and Co appeared in my room-_

_Mickey and Oswald were in Disney Castle-which happens to have Wasteland inside the throne room- when Donald came rushing in._

"_Your majesties, i've got an important message from Prince Thumper" Donald cried._

"_Thanks, Donald. Gosh, what does it say Big bro?" Mickey asked._

"_'Dear king Mickey and Oswald,_

_I'm so sorry this was written very late but my nephew Roger is missing!_

_I think he was taken by Judge Doom's long-lost brother who was written out of the Movie before it premièred in theatres._

_You'll need a lot of allies to face whoever is behind this._

_Good luck and be careful_

_Prince Thumper_

_PS: Here's a golden Roger statue to help you know when he's close by'" Oswald read._

"_We need to contact the Disney Knights!" Mickey said, franticly._

"_They'll be sent to me soon enough. Now come at once, boys. We need to discuss a plan of action" Yen Sid's voice ordered._

_-end of cut scene-_

**Hi guys! I hope this is as interesting so far as 'Magical Disney'! 'The history iof Mickey Mouse' video inspired me to write so yeah!**

**If you have any OCs then PM me ok? I need 4 more-mainly boys-!**

**So anyway, Read and review or Sammy and his 'allies' will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- The plan of action, big search and Cameos!_

_**The two new Ocs also belong to Mixed-Shades! Enjoy!**_

By the time we arrived at Yen Sid's castle with all of our toon allies, Oswald and Mickey were waiting in Yen Sid's office for us.

"Welcome back, everyone. Oswald and Mickey have some important to say and then I'll start this little meeting officially" Yen Sid said.

"Well, guys. We received a letter from Prince Thumper from '_Bambi_' and he told who he thinks might have kidnapped him." Mickey said.

"Somebody called 'Sammy Toondune', Judge Doom's long-lost brother who got scrapped from the Movie before they finished it. We don't where we is but I think Yen Sid has starting point for our search" Oswald added.

"Well, the map on the magic mirror detected loads of Dark Disney Magic coming from '_Walt Disney World_'. You should head there first" Yen Sid suggested.

"We won't let you down, Sir!" Mickey said as we all saluted and headed off through the portal, this time to Florida.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_So you understand what's happening let's turn back the clock and return the Dark Beauty Castle..._

-Earlier that previous day-

"_We're going to go to Walt Disney World in order to lure the Disney Knights into a trap" The Evil Queen said._

"_Who are these 'Knights' you speak of?" Sammy asked._

"_They're annoying Disney Fans who band together to protect Disney and the world Toon Universe from Evil and always succeed" Giffany explained miserably as she sulked._

"_With my help, they won't. OK, when you arrive there, I want all of you to get into 6 groups of 2 and one group of 3. Then each team will choose a location but make sure you create an invisible circle with your hiding places so when they arrive, they won't know it's an ambush" Sammy suggested._

"_What about you?" Blendin Blandin asked._

"_I will be staying in the shadows and keeping an eye on my hostage as they don't know where he is; then our plan won't be in Jeopardy" Sammy replied._

"_Let's go already!" Yzma cried as they travelled to their destination in their chosen groups and went to their hiding places._

_-End previous day flashback-_

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at Walt Disney World to begin our search.

"Stay alert for anything suspicious" I said as we began to walk through the park and into EPCOT.

"Let's go on the people mover!" Hollie suggested.

Everyone stared at her.

"So we can get a better view" Sky added.

So we went onto the '**Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover** '.

As We all sat in small groups on each cart one after the other, I sat with Sky, Bryn and Altessa(**Turn out only 4 people can fit in each cart**).

Two boys sat in the cart behind us, they were twins like Rend and Mira.

They both had brown hair and green eyes; one was wearing a light green shirt and light blue jeans while the other was wearing Gothic clothes like a black leather jacket, a white top with writing in italic font which read: '_I Heart Cartoons_' in black font.

"Hi, there. I'm Mark and this is Matt" The boy wearing a light shirt said.

"Hi" The Gothic boy called Matt said.

"He's weary of strangers and can be a bit aggressive but once he gets to you, we'll be right as rain. Anyway, we heard you're a group of Disney Fans who've sworn to protect Disney as well as the whole Toon Universe from Evil and we were wondering if you're still accepting members" Mark said.

"Yeah but not too many now or I'll lose count" Altessa said.

"So can we join?" Mark asked.

"Welcome to the club" I said.

"I'm Altessa, this is Grace, Bryn and Sky. The people in front of us is Bill, Chloe,Hollie, Lexya, Rend, Mira,Jasmine,Kenny,Amy, Lori,Olive and Molly" Altessa said.

"We're looking for the Disney Villains who are up to something around here to figure out where they're hiding Roger Rabbit" Bryn said.

"We can help" Mark said, excitedly.

"Yay(!)" Matt said, sarcastically.

"Just ignore him for now" Mark whispered.

"I heard that!" Matt remarked.

Just then, all of the rides in the park suddenly slowed to a Halt.

"Why do I get this feeling something bad is about to happen?" I asked.

"I can feel it too" The others whispered.

BAM! The Villains crept out of the hiding places and attacked from all around.

"There's 17 of us knight plus the toons makes about 28 and there's 1,2,3...a lot of them" I said.

"There's too many of them!" Amy cried as she noticed they had secretly brought some heartless to determine their success.

"Guys, You need to retreat now! We'll hold them off while you escape" Bugs said.

"But what about you? You can't leave you guys!" Hollie exclaimed.

"We're toons, we can fend for ourselves. Take the Warners along with Mabel and Dipper and go!" Daffy urged as he squirted Giffany with a flower gag.

"Let's go, Guys" I said.

"We need to think of a better strategy in order to win this battle and find Roger" Emily Stated as we swiftly grabbed Dipper, Mabel and The Warners as we went through a portal, not knowing where it was taking us.

XXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile back in the still Unknown Location_...

Roger was getting thirsty and longed for a soda as well as getting a proper glimpse of sunlight and finding out where exactly he was.

_If you Disney Knights are as powerful as they say when you work together in Friendship, please hurry!_ He thought.

Then his captor came in smirking,

"Say, Roger. Have you heard of the _Disney Knights_? Apparently, they're well-known in the Disney Universe and just about every Toon know or have heard them through Gossip. So do you?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Roger replied.

"Oh, really? So how come Bugs bunny and his allies allowed them to escape? How come they have teamed up?

How come they exist?!" Sammy cried.

"I don't know _**EVERYTHING**_!" Roger cried.

"I'll ask again: Have you heard of the Disney Knights?" Sammy asked once more.

"I'll NEVER tell !" Roger stated.

"So be it" Sammy said as he pressed a button on his remote which moved the floor they were on into a hidden room.

"If you don't comply and confess; You will get an early end!" Sammy threatened poor Roger as he brought out the left-over DIP from Roger's Movie by flipping a table for a huge pot of DIP with his remote.

Roger gasped.

"You wouldn't!" Roger cried, desperately.

"I would and you know it. Now spill!" Sammy demanded.

"I...I..." Roger began as he kept staring at the DIP.

Sammy growled in frustration.

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell!" Roger cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sometime later..._

"Where are we?" Hollie asked as we'd arrived in a world that was covered in snow.

"Let's see if we can find a place to stay" Altessa suggested as the sky for some reason was dark blue as it was night time here.

"Hey, look! There's one!" Sky cried as she pointed at an usual colourful hotel called 'Bunny Bed & Breakfast'.

We walked in and requested a room.

As we sat in the café part of the hotel and waited, a familiar pair of young bunnies walked by.

"It's Buster and Babs!" I said.

"Hey, guys!" Buster said as he noticed we were here.

"Who are your 5 new friends?" Babs asked.

"This is Mark,Matt, Hollie and Molly" I said.

"We're the Warner Brother" Wakko and Yakko said.

"And the Warner Sister" Dot added.

"We know" Buster and Babs said in unison.

"We're your cousins,remember?" Babs said.

'Oh..." Dot said.

"Need help with anything?" Buster asked.

"We're trying to figure how to beat the bad guys and find Roger Rabbit" Dipper said.

"I'm Buster though" Buster said.

"You know who Roger Rabbit is, right?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, he's been on our show before" Babs replied.

"Can you help us come up with a way to beat them? Bugs and some other cartoon characters are holding them off while we think of a good strategy to defeat them with" Hollie said.

"Sure, but first. Do you know where you are?" Buster asked.

"No..." we replied.

"Go outside and look at the sign near Buster's rabbit hole" Babs instructed us.

So we ran outside and saw the sign.

'Acme Acres' was written on the sign.

We were in _Tiny Toon Adventures!_

XXXXXXXXXX

_In the Montana Mansion_...

Montana had struck a deal with Sammy and the other Villains through the _Magic Mirror_, he had somehow stolen/bribed from Disney while No one was looking.

"I want you, boy to spy on all of the toon residents and if you see anyone that's not from your world; report back immediately, understand?" A voice said.

"Yes, sir. Mr Toondune, sir" Montana mumbled as he hurried off.

_Life is great for an unknown villain_ he thought.

_To be continued..._

_**I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! I've kind of been working at it all day so I hope it's worth while! Do you think I should do a little story similar to an Q&A where characters have fun and celebrate like an anniversary Fanfic? If you want to help me with some ideas then PM me ok?**_

_**I kinda thought about last night but then I forgot what plot I was going to have... I think it had something to do with Love, gags and plain adventure like training and growing stronger in Friendship plus a few school scene maybe as well...It's for the Disney Knights in case you're wondering. I'll try to pair everyone together If possible.**_

_**Oh, yeah of you want to give crazy dares to the villains, it's very much appreciated!**_

_**Asking question is good too as I might do the random Mabel and Dipper segments again to make chapters longer so send your questions in via PMs ok?**_

**I hope I'm doing ok with this sequel so far BTW just to tell you in advance, May to roughly june/July time(Not sure what date it's up to yet) I'll be very busy with my REAL exams and I will be trying to revise when I can up to that time. It's just when the Exams start, I'll have to put EVERYTHING on hold to completely concentrate even though I can't help but write even though I waste valuble time for revision doing it(I'm addicted to Writing cuz I love it so much!). So yeah, just a warning so you know about that.**

**I've got 5 months left of year 11, my last year after all...**

**Anyway...Do you think Sammy will eventually succeed with his plan to erase every toon -even his allies-? Will the Disney Knights come up with a better strategy to defeat the villains and locate Roger in time or will the Villians win the war?**

**Stay tuned to find out...**

**Read and review or Sammy will use the DIP on you!**

**Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-Love, Magic and fast-paced Action + Secrets!_

_Back in Walt Disney World..._

Bugs and the others had beaten most of the heartless but the Villains along with 50 heartless that still remained alive surrounded them.

"Surrender now or we'll spray you with DIP!" Giffany cried.

"We'd rather die fighting than surrender to you!" Daffy cried.

He nodded to Donald and they both ran with their buzzer rings, cream pies and flower squirter ready.

"Charge!" Bugs cried as they all ran towards the Villains.

"Sic 'em, Boys!" The Evil Queen said as the heartless moved to protect them and fought the toons.

"I'll give the count of 10 to surrender or you'll vanish from existence! 1...!" Sammy's voice cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Acme Acres..._

We slept in the hotel and I heard Yakko mumbling his 'Nations of the world' song with him making mistakes with the lyrics.

I got up during the night and looked at the stars while standing on the balcony.

"Can't Sleep?" Hollie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really worried about Bugs Bunny, all of the other toons and poor Roger" I replied.

"Well, I'm sure we'll all get some good ideas while we sleep" Hollie suggested.

"Plus we're stronger together" Hollie added.

"Thanks, Hollie. Well, Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight, Grace" Hollie said as we both went back to bed.

-_Dream-_

_I heard a man laughing manically and ran into the direction of it._

_I saw Roger about to be dipped into DIP!_

"_Leave him alone you monster!" I cried._

"_You're next!" The man said as he revealed himself to be a toon and I suddenly changed into a toon as well._

_I was somehow tied up with Roger._

"_You're running out of time! Please Hurry!" Roger exclaimed._

_The Man laughed as we were lowered into the dip head first..._

_-Dream ends-_

"Aaaaah!" I screamed.

"What happened?" Dot asked.

"Is there a clown?" Wakko suggested, wearily.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Sky asked.

"I had a nightmare that I turned into a toon and was about to get dipped in DIP with Roger by a mad man!" I gasped in complete shock.

"Just calm down, you're ok now" Altessa said.

Bryn whistled and Babs and Buster arrived immediately afterwards.

"Guys, we need to you to take Grace home so she can rest while we go to ACME Labs to get some help from Brain" Bryn ordered.

"Roger, Rabbit" Buster saluted as they dashed away while carrying me.

"Wrong rabbit" Babs said.

"Let's go!" Altessa said they all went thorough a portal without me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tonight?" Pinky asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky, Try to take over the world!" Brain replied.

Singers: They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane. They're laboratory mice. Their genes have been spliced. They're dinky. They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain! Before each night is done, Their plan will be unfurled, By the dawning of the sun, They'll take over the world. They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, Their twilight campaign Is easy to explain. To prove their mousey worth, They'll overthrow the earth. They're dinky. They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain...  
>Pinky: NARF!<p>"Today, Pinky we're going to.." Brain began just as Altessa and the others arrived.<p>

"Hi, Brain. We need your help, can you put your world conquest on hold for now?" Altessa plead.

"Ok, what do you want?" Brain asked.

"We need your help to get stronger and think of a better way to tackle the Disney villians at their own game" Sky explained.

"Hmm...I'll have to build a sonar tracker like the ones they have on ships..." Brain mumbled to himself.

"Ok! Pinky, Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked.

"Uh, I think so, Brain, but how are we going to find a giant cream pie moon to prevent all mice from being eaten by cats at this hour?" Pinky asked.

"No, Pinky. We're going to build a scanner to pick up any signs of danger to toons and help these _Fans_ get stronger" Brain said.

"Say, what power is your strongest together?" Pinky asked.

"Friendship" They replied.

"Ok, Mouse-bot!" Brain called as a robot which looked like Brain appeared.

"Can you help me assemble this machine while I teach them how to make their powers grow more powerful in a quicker way?" Brain asked his robot.

"YES" The robot replied as it began to assemble the machine at lightening speed.

"Well, first close your eyes and think about how strong your friendship with one another is right now. Then follow these movements" Brain said as he randomly got out a scroll showing the sequence of the '_Dragon Dance_' as they opened their eyes and copied the movements.

Then they all began to glow a orange-gold colour.

"I feel Stronger!" Sky cried.

"Me too!" Hollie exclaimed.

"Me three!" Altessa added.

"That's how you're meant to feel! Now keep going while I check on the scanner" Brain said as he went back to his cadge.

"ALL DONE" Mouse-bot said.

"Thank you, Mouse-bot. I'll just check the radar and...Oh, NO!" Brain cried.

"Troz! What's up, Brain? How's the...Oh, My!" Pinky exclaimed.

"Pinky! Warn our guests now!" Brain Urged.

"Right-o, Brain!" Pinky replied as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the others.

"What's wrong, Pinky?" Yakko asked.

"Your toon friends are in trouble! You have to go back to the battle! NOW!" Pinky urged.

Altessa's eyes widened.

"It was a warning.." She whispered.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Grace's dream was a warning! Bryn, Call Babs and Buster! We're going back to Walt Disney World!" Altessa said as they went back through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in ACME acres inside a hospital..._

"Where am I?" I groaned.

"You're still in Acme Acres, Grace" Babs said.

"I feel terrible" I stated.

"Maybe something is changing..." Buster began.

"Buster, not in front of the readers!" Babs hissed.

"Oh, sorry" Buster said.

"I think Bugs and the others need help" I said.

"Babs, Buster? Anyone there?" Bryn's voice called.

"We're here, Bryn. Talk to us" Babs said as she responded into the WB walkie-talkie.

"The other Toons are in trouble, meet us back in Walt Disney World, Pronto" Bryn said.

"OK, see you then" Babs said as the connection was cut off.

"We need to help them" I said while I groaned in pain.

"We'll go but you're in no condition to go with us" Buster said.

"But they need my help for our last-minute friendship plan to work" I insisted.

"Plus I don't want to get kidnapped and have my nightmare come true" I added.

"Ok,but don't come crying to me if you get hurt out there" Babs said as they teleported away with me in their arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the unknown place..._

"Looks like the original plot is going to go south with you not getting saved in the first half of this adventure" Sammy smirked.

"I may not know who this writer is telling this story but I'm sure whoever it is, is great at _Plot twists_!" Roger exclaimed.

"You take that back!" Sammy demanded as a bell rang.

"Don't have to as the action is calling you" Roger said, cunningly as Sammy began to leave.

"Just so you know, I left you a carrot and a small ration of water so you don't die of thirst" Sammy pointed out as he left.

Roger smiled.

He got out a golden carrot with a buzzsaw and began to cut himself free as the room had switched back to normal.

The room itself was half darken with dark brown wall paper on the right and yellow on the left; The curtain were velvet red and pulled over with only a small stream on natural light being let in.

Roger was very eager to know just where exactly he was as Sammy was very reluctant to say the location.

Once he'd freed himself, he went up to the window and peered through it.

He gasped.

He definitely wasn't in Toontown any more!

"Where's Eddie when you need him?" Roger asked.

-switch to a prison somewhere in California-

Eddie sighed.

"So this is where I end up for the rest of my life" he said.

"Just for killing the bad guy" a cellmate added.

-Switch back to Roger-

"Oh, well" Roger said as he continued to look.

Outside, in the distance was the toon sun; directly outside was a minefield with loads of villains who either died, failed or got scrapped in their Movies.

There were many villains like the Horned King, The Dark Dragon, Vanitus(Who had been moved here cuz he 'died' in BBS), Master Xehernort (Until he got resurrected), Rumble from _'Fight Fighters_', Lil Gideon (After last time's encounter), Judge Doom(as a Ghost-like Figure), Scar, King Saladbar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed etc on the rocky landscape.

"I'm in the dark part of the Tooniverse?!" Roger cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Toon Trivia Moment_

"_Hi there, I'm Yakko Warner and welcome to Toon Trivia Moment. If you're wondering where exactly Roger is, well it's basically like Wasteland where Oswald and Co live only Darker and scary with only villains there. So Unfortunately, at the Moment Roger has no hope of escaping on his own" Yakko said._

"_This has be Toon Trivia moment!" The Announcer exclaimed._

_-End Skit-_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_As everyone arrived in Walt Disney World..._

Sammy returned and retied Roger.

He then set his small-push-to-set-major-plan plan in motion by activating the rope which slowly lowered Roger towards the DIP.

We all arrived at the same time and saw the villians were about to be sprayed with DIP.

"Everyone sing!" I cried as Jiminy appeared on my shoulder.

"When a star is born,  
>They possess a gift or two.<br>One of them is this,  
>They have the power to make a wish come true.<p>

When you wish upon a star  
>Makes no difference who you are<br>Anything your heart desires  
>Will come to you<p>

If your heart is in your dream  
>No request is too extreme'<br>When you wish upon a star  
>As dreamers do" Jiminy sang<p>

"Fate is kind  
>She brings to those who love<br>The sweet fulfillment of  
>Their secret longing<p>

Like a bolt out of the blue  
>Fate steps in and sees you through<br>When you wish upon a star  
>Your dreams come true "Everyone sang as Walt Disney appeared and used his incredibly powerful Disney magic at the villians to save the toons and scared off the Villains in the process.<p>

"Thanks, Dear Walt" Panchito said.

"Yeah, we owe you one" Jose added.

"Thanks, Uncle Walt" Donald added also.

"Your welcome but you called me by singing the most famous song that represents my company so

_**Thank You**_" He said.

"Are you going already?" Hollie asked.

"Well, I can't stay here for very long but do you still need my help?" He asked.

Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..." We began.

"Listen up, Disney Knights! You think you can rescue Roger Rabbit and the whole Toon population; but you can't do both! Now choose: All of the toons in Toontown will be sprayed in 15 minutes while they're unaware of what's happening and Roger will be dipped in DIP unless you bring Walt Disney here so I can show him a thing or two about real power" Sammy said in a disguised voice as he projected a shadow of himself.

"Where are you hiding him?!" I cried.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He replied.

"OK. Bugs, you and Team Altessa + Matt and Mark will go to Toontown while Sky, Kenny, Bill and the rest of my team will return to ACME Labs, follow the signal and save Roger Rabbit" I said as we separated.

-2 minutes of portal travel later-

"They're holding Roger in the darker part of the Toon Universe, use the statue Thumper gave Mickey and Oswald to track him along with this radar watch to find the location. Good luck" Brain said as we sped through on our huge 'WB' Ship from '_Star Warners_' through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the now, sort of-known Location..._

"They're coming right into my trap and soon my big plan will be in motion as soon as Montana Max appear with my rent money " Sammy said.

"I've got a question" Roger said to stall time.

"Go on" Sammy said, miserably.

"Can Disney and Warner Bros work with Nickelodon?" Roger asked.

"It's possible..." Sammy trailed off as he turned around as soon as he heard the 'avatar' music.

Outside was a 'WB' ship and out of the ship came to famous Disney Knights!

Avatar Roku, Aang, Korra etc merged with each of the Disney Knights as they(We) began to get angry.

"WHO HAS ROGER RABBIT HELD HOSTAGE?!" We cried.

Sammy was scared out of his wits upon seeing us.

"It's never that easy, _Knight _pests" Sammy hissed as he pressed a launch button and a rocket was launched as his back-up plan.

**The battle is coming, trust me! I just don't feel so good right now! I'll return to writing the next chapter as soon as I'm better again!**

**Tomorrow, I return to school...Yay(!)**

**On the bright side, I can get more ideas and interlink some 'real' events into this to make it more lively and bond the Knights more like helping me studying or go on a triple x 24 date together depending on how wants to pair with who...(I'll ask all of the creators first)**

**I have to dash now but hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more on the way soon and don't forget to suggest ideas in PMs as they're always welcome!**

**Read and review or Sammy will get you!**

**PS: Do you think I should give Sammy some Sidekicks like how Judge Doom had the Toon Patrol?**

**Tell me in the reviews ok? And Don't forget to ask question for all of the characters along with dares for the bad guys!**

**Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the rescue and Sammy's master plan revealed!

**These next three OCs which will appear sometime in the chapter belong to Mixed-Shades as well! Enjoy!**

We marched out and the statue Thumper had given Oswald and Mickey glowed yellow as it radiated heat.

"He's nearby..." I whispered.

The statue flew off and we ran after it through a tunnel as the villains tried to stop us but couldn't get through the tunnel as though it was a painting (Like the Road Runner cartoon).

"Whoever you are, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Mickey cried as we kept running.

"I told you my friends would find me" Roger remarked.

"Yeah, well guess what? I've got loads of back-up plans!" Sammy declared as he pressed a 'Do not push' purple button which made loads of garden hose guns point at every single cartoon villain in the universe.

Just we opened the door, Sammy laughed.

"Make one more move and the Villains will be erased from existence!" Sammy threaten.

"Yakko, what do we do?" Dot asked.

"Mariachi Band, forth and help us with our plan!" I chanted as we threw our summon charms in the air as a mist cloud appeared and then cleared as The three Caballeros' Mariachi band appeared.

"What 89 x 33?" Roger asked as he realised what we were trying to do.

"Sounds like a song cue to me" Yakko said.

"No It doesn't" Sammy said.

"Hit it, Murry!" Yakko exclaimed as the music started.

**Announcer**: _And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner!_ **Yakko**: _United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama,_ _Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,_ _Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribbean,_ _Greenland, El Salvador, too._ _Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela,_ _Honduras, Guyana, and still,_ _Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina,_ _And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil._ _Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda,_ _Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,_ _Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname,_ _And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam._ _Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland,_ _And Germany, now in one piece,_ _Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia,_ _Italy, Turkey, and Greece._ _Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania,_ _Ireland, Russia, Oman,_ _Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia,Hungary,_ _Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran._ _There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan,_ _Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,_ _The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal,_ _France, England, Denmark, and Spain._ _India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan,_ _Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,_ _Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia),_ _And China, Korea, Japan._ _Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia,_ _The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,_ _Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand,_ _Then Borneo, and Vietnam._ _Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola,_ _Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,_ _Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia,_ _Guinea, Algeria, Ghana.__Burundi, Lesotho, then Malawi, Togo,_ _The Spanish Sahara is gone,_ _Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia,_ _Egypt, Benin, and Gabon._ _Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali,_ _Sierra Leone, and Algiers,_ _Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya,_ _Cameroon, Congo, Zaire._ _Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar,_ _Rwanda, Mayore, and Cayman,_ _Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia..._ _Crete, Mauritania, then Transylviania,_ _Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine,_ _Fiji, Australia, Sudan!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Back in ToonTown..._

Bugs and his pals went into the town to warn the other Toon citizens of the dangers they were in as Altessa, Bryn, Amy, Chloe, Bill, Matt, Mark, Rend and Mira etc stood in a circle around Toontown while thinking about the strength of our growing friendship as they created a huge Golden forcefield to protect Toontown from the Dip.

Buster and Babs helped them keep the shield going while being on the inside of the shield.

Montana Max was about to sabotage the shield and make the Dip spray quicker when Elmyra walked past and he followed her in a love-struck way down the street.

Plucky and Shirley ,who'd been informed of what was happening, tried to dismantle the machine as the automatic countdown continued.

"They're not co-operating, Doc" Bugs reported.

"Well, Daffy. Do one of your gag things and tell them you've got a show on in Gravity Falls; then escort them there" Altessa suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Daffy said as he and Bugs hurried off to inform the toons of the show in 'Gravity Falls' which they explained was one of the few good shows in the modern era.

_-25 minutes later-_

"Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!" Daffy Cried as he bounced along past the other as he and Bugs led them out of Toontown and through the portal to Gravity Falls just in time.

"We did it!" Babs cried.

"You do relise you need to leave now so you don't get hit by the DIP?" Emily stated.

"Right.. Come, on, Babs" Buster said as he held her hand while they rushed after the other toons through the portal as it closed behind them.

Just then, there was a whooshing sound.

It got closer and closer and CLOSER...

"Uh, oh..." Amy said.

They jumped out of the way as the Rocket landed in the middle of Toontown which was two feet away from the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the Dark part of the Tooniverse (Also known as Villain HQ/ Dark wasteland)..._

"_Your tyranny over toons is over, now prepare to fight!" We demanded as everyone began to bend earth, fire, water and air at Sammy and as he tried to fight back with only his wits and a sword, we managed to catch him in an element sphere like the one Avatar Wan made around Vaatu (**I'll explain some other time if you haven't watched it)**._

_Genie randomly appeared and brought Bugs, Panchito, Jose, Slappy and Skippy along leaving poor Daffy to Entertain the bored toon citizens on his own._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Bugs whipped out a piano and began to play 'Those endearing young charms' but near the end played the wrong note._

_They were outside, distracting the other villains who were outside._

"_No! That's all wrong! Do it again!" Yosemite Sam cried as he also happened to be there too._

_Bugs played the tune again and played different wrong keys at the end._

"_Like this!" Yosemite Sam said as bugs and the other toons moved out of the way as the villains stood behind Yosemite Sam as he played the tune correctly and it blow up in his face._

"_My turn" Slappy said._

"_Hey, genie. We're gonna need a xylophone" Skippy requested._

"_Sure thing, little buddy" Genie said as he made a xylophone appear in a flash._

_Then She played the exact same tune._

_BOOM! BOOM! Went the explosions at the end of the tune which blew up in the villains' faces._

"_Now for something extra" Slappy said._

_Then she turned around._

"_Would you like some popcorn, sir?" Slappy asked._

"_Don't mind if I do" The Horned King said._

_Slappy threw a cream pie at him and Skippy dropped an anvil on all of the other villians._

"_Now that's comedy!" Slappy exclaimed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I thought a special guest might help secure our victory" Genie said as a blue mist came and went as a familiar figure wearing green appeared.

"OMG! It's _Toph_! She's really HERE!" I cried.

"I am not Toph. I AM MELON LORD! MWAH HAAAA!" Toph cried as Genie whipped up the melon lord from _Book 3 Of Avatar Last Airbender _with the boulders and fire nearby.

"hey, melon Lord! Can you help us get rid of this jerk?" Sky asked.

"Sure" Toph replied as she fired a flaming rock at Sammy.

"Go Friendship bending!" We declared as we high-fived and kicked Sammy at the same time.

Sammy fell(Well he was caught in an element sphere) and was finally defeated.

Kenny and Sky untied Roger but then friendly Pete from 'Mickey mouse Clubhouse' appeared.

"If you don't release Sammy now, I'll kill mickey and Oswald!" Friendly Pete threatened.

"Ok, ok. Guys, let him go" I said.

So we released Sammy from his sphere and he sped off while revealing himself to be a secret bender as he bent metal, fire and Water at us as he fled.

"After him!" I shouted as we ran outside and watched him use firebending to fly away.

"Grace, we'll stay and convince the Villians to help us defeat him. You guys go and Finish him off2 Emily said with a wink.

I winked back.

So we sped off, the Mickey mouse Clubhouse characters prevented the others from coming so it was just Sky, Hollie and Kenny left by my side and Followed Sammy to The Keyblade graveyard for the final showdown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bryn and the others returned as we'd left so Amy filled them in on what had happened so far which convinced Bryn to head of and lend a helping hand.

The rest of the gang Were fight the Mickey mouse clubhouse characters.

"_Listen up, Villains! This Sammy guy wants to erase everyone even you,his own allies for his own evil schemes. If we band together, we might be able to stop him for good and save everyone_" Emily declared.

"Team up with the good guys?! What a joke!" one of the villains cried.

Then they all began to mutter under their breath.

"Listen up, Evil lovers! My new friends wants to help save everyone, even you guys; so if you don't co-operate with us now there might not be any of you left by tomorrow! Now who's with me?" Toph yelled.

"Yeah!" The villains cried, reluctantly.

"Now let's fight those annoying Disney Junior characters!" Lillian added.

"YEAH!" Everyone cried as the Villains helped the others fight the horrid Disney Junior characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in The Keyblade Graveyard..._

"Let's Dance!" I exclaimed.

"Gladly" Sammy replied as we clashed while duelling.

Kenny, Sky, Bryn, Altessa and my eyes glowed intensely as we fought Sammy with all our might as he countered with a bunch of metal bars.

"We brought Walt Disney along, now stop the Dip hoses!" Bryn demanded.

"Make me!" Sammy cried as he kept deflecting our attacks.

Then Sammy managed to tackle me onto the ground.

"We need another hero with stock so let's call _Static Shock_!" we chanted as a young black American boy wearing yellow and black waistcoat, yellow goggles, a white top with a black lightening blot going through a circle symbol and black gloves appeared while riding a dustbin top at top speed.

"Static at your service! I'll put a shock to your system!" He said to Sammy.

"Come and try it!" Sammy dared.

"With pleasure" Static said as he levitated some of the keyblades at Sammy to force him off me.

"Thanks, Static!" I said, happily.

"You're welcome" He replied as he flew towards Sammy and fired electricity at him as Sammy began to run away like a coward.

"Static! Lure him over here! I've got a surprise for him" I called over to him.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Static said as he forced Sammy to turn around with his electricity blasts.

I whistled and within seconds The Warners along with Babs and Buster bunny appeared.

Sammy began to get closer and closer and CLOSER...

"Now, guys!" I cried as the music started.

YW+D : Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry Mint, rocky road and some bing cherry Chocolate chip and bubble gum In cup or cone, Jerome : Hey, I'll take some! YW+D : French vanilla, mocha coffee Butter pecan, English toffee Walnut, peanut butter cup Orange sherbet, Wakko : Fill me up! YW+D : Sundaes We make on Mondays With butterscotch, whipped cream and cherry Yakko : Not so fast! Whoa! What's your hurry? YW+D : Toppings Pile on the toppings With gumdrops, cookies and a jimmy Jerome : I want it! Benjamin: Please gimme gimme! * Smith : (spoken) There's no song like this in the movie. * Yakko : I know, but we got hungry. * Smith : Double dip for me - strawberry. YW+D : Marble fudge and cappuccino Cream and cookies, Wakko : That one's keen-o! YW+D : Cheesecake, neapolitan Benjamin: You can't have it! Jerome : Yes I can! YW+D : Now we've sung you every flavor Which one would you like to savor? One more thing to set its fame We forgot to tell its name. So we scream: "It's ice cream!"

"We're tiny, we're toony  
>We're all a little loony<br>And in this cartoony  
>We're invading your TV<p>

We're comic dispensers  
>We crack up all the censors<br>On _Tiny Toon Adventures_  
>Get a dose of comedy<p>

So here's Acme Acres  
>It's a whole wide world apart<br>Our home sweet home, it stands alone  
>A cartoon work of art<p>

Our scripts were rejected  
>Expect the unexpected<br>'Cause _Tiny Toon Adventures_  
>is about to start<p>

They're furry, they're funny  
>They're Babs and Buster Bunny<br>Montana Max has money  
>Elmyra is a pain<p>

There's Hamton and Plucky  
>Dizzy Devil's ducky<br>Furrball's unlucky  
>and Gogo is insane<p>

At Acme Looniversity  
>We earn our toon degree<br>The teaching staff's  
>Been getting laughs since 1933<p>

We're tiny, we're toony  
>We're all a little loony<br>It's _Tiny Toon Adventures_  
>Come and join the fun.<p>

And now our song is done! " Babs and Buster sang.

"And now for my favourite part" I grinned while breaking the 4th wall, literally as the music started up again.

"Not again!" Sammy whimpered.

"I am the very model of a cartoon individual,

My animation's comical, unusual and whimsical.

I'm quite adept at funny gags, comedic theory I have read,

From wicked jokes to stupid puns to anvils that fall on your head.

I'm very good at fancy dances, I can even pirouette,

Then smack the villain with a fish. I know my cartoon etiquette.

I can make my face all mean and really give you quite a fright,

Then make up with flowers made of real explosive dynamite.

When in a jam, I just yell, "Stop!" and villains in their tracks are froze,

Then I sneak up, and utter "Start!" and take their hands and honk their nose.

I am quite proud to be in such a hierarch'al progeny,

From Daffy Duck and Tweety Bird to Babs and Buster Bunny(They waved apon hearing their names).

To suit my mood, I can call forth a lot of different sceneries,

Like outer space and desert scapes and Himalayan eateries.

From this bag here, why, I can pull most anything imaginable

Like office desks and lava lights and Bert who is a cannibal. " Yakko sang as he did the actions he sang about to Sammy and brought out a man dressed as a caveman who began to chase Sammy around.

"You see in matters comical, unusual and whimsical,

We are the very model of cartoon individuals! " We all sang.

We whacked Sammy on the head and he fell as he was officially defeated for good. -5 minutes later in Toontown- "You're done now, Sammy. What do you to say for yourself?" I asked, mockingly. "I'll get you!" Sammy cried as the 'You' part of his sentence was muffled by a clock around his mouth which was placed by Gideon. "Thanks for saving our butts, heroes" Giffany said through clenched teeth. "Your welcome, if you don't try anything bad; we might let you out early" I suggested as the toon police led them to their cars. "Really?" The Villains asked. "Dream on, we saved you because you're loved by fans as much as the heroes are; now reform a bit and we'll see" I replied. As the Villains were taken away, Sky, Kenny, Bryn and Amy stood next to me as we watched the police cars drive off. "Do you think that's the last we've seen of them?" Amy asked. "Nah...They might try something again but we'll be here to stop them. Now there, who wants to party Disney-Animaniacs style?" I asked. "ME!" Everyone cried as genie transported us to the Water Tower in Burbank. "Genie, hit it!" I cried as he did the music once again.

"Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
>Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time<br>Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line  
>Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time<p>

My girl's name is Señora  
>I tell you friends I adore her<br>And when she dances, oh brother!  
>She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather<p>

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!<br>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa!<p>

Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
>Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time<br>Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line  
>Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time<p>

You can talk about Cha-Cha  
>Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba<br>Señora's dance has no title  
>You jump in the saddle<br>Hold on to de bridle!

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Rock your body, child!<br>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa!<p>

Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
>Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time (Whoa)<br>Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line (Yep)  
>Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time<p>

Señora, she's a sensation  
>The reason for aviation<br>And fellas you got to watch it  
>When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket!<p>

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Hoist those skirts a leetle higher!<br>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Up the chim-en-y!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa oh oh oh!<p>

Shake, shake, shake, Señora  
>Shake your body line<br>Work, work, work, Señora  
>Work it all the time<br>Dance, dance, dance, Señora  
>Dance it all the time<br>Work, work, work, Señora  
>Work it all the time<p>

Señora dances Calypso  
>Left to right is de tempo<br>And when she gets the sensation  
>She go up in the air, come down in slow motion<p>

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me!<br>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
>(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whooooa!<p>

Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
>Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time<br>Work, work, work, Señora! " Everyone sang alone as we danced together which was the Disney Segment music.

Then the Warner music began:

Yakko:

Come in, be a smarty!

The shindig's 'bout to starty!

Wakko:

The gang's all here!

Dot:

Let's give a cheer...

**The Warners**:

For the big wrap party tonight!

**Wakko**:

There's chow galore!

**Dot**:

So open the door...

**The Warners**:

To the big wrap party tonight!

**Yakko**:

We're dining buffet style

With food from every nation.

So plan to stop a while

And join the celebration!

**Wakko**:

They've come for fun and feastin'.

Dot:

We've even let the Beast in.

The Warners:

Let's go hors d'oeuvre-in'

And see what they're servin'

At the big wrap party tonight.

There's manicotti for Dotty,

Soft shell taco for Yakko,

And Wakko is ready

For a truck load of spaghetti

At the big wrap party tonight.

Hello Nurse is eating liverwurst,

Thaddeus Plotz has red hots.

Ralph the Guard is cooking with lard.

The apron that's cute is Dot's

Wakko:

Take a whiff, Dr. Scratchansniff.

Dot:

No veal in the meal for Miss Flamiel.

The Warners:

The Flame keeps a-glowin'.

The punch bowl's overflowin'

At the big wrap party tonight.

The Randy Beaman kid

Is eatin' fried squid

At the big wrap party tonight

Wakko:

The pasta by Pesto is the besto.

Dot:

Bobby helps Squit, who's choking on a pit!

Yakko:

The cheese balls are nectar

To Mr. Director...

The Warners:

At the big wrap party tonight.

The Great Wakkorotti

Has gone to the potty

At the big wrap party tonight.

Yakko:

Runt bakes the bundt cakes.

Dot:

A pocket of pita for Rita.

The Warners:

Nuttin' but mutton

For Mindy and Buttons.

Sylvester wants a parakeet-ah.

Yakko:

Katie Ka-Boom can clear out a room.

Wakko:

A pie, key lime...

Dot:

Is headed for the mime!

The Warners:

Chicken Boo

Is eating tiramisu

At the big wrap party tonight.

The entire crew

Came from Acme Loo

For the big wrap party tonight!

Get another nappy for Slappy.

More bean dippy for Skippy.

Extra chippos for the Hip Hippos.

The Brain's eating pizza that's drippy.

Minerva's leavin' with Steven.

A hot cocoa drinky for Pinky.

Yakko and Wakko

Don't allow tobacco

At the big wrap party tonight!

It's happy hour

In the water tower

At the big wrap party tonight!

In our toon careers,

These are the golden years!

We've loved the jokes,

So thank you, folks!

You've eaten your fill,

Now here's the bill

For the big wrap party...

**Yakko**:

Pay with your credit cardy!

**The Warners**:

At the big wrap party tonight!

The big wrap party tonight!

While everyone continued to dance, I went outside and looked up at the stars from the water tower balcony.

"Bonjour, sweet Angel" a kind voice said.

I turned around and saw three boys; One was French, another was German and the last one was mysterious.

The German boy was Hans who's kinder and 10 times better than Disney's Hans, The handsome French lad was Jean and the mysterious boy was Ethan.

Ethan was a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing a long black coat and matching jeans with a sword as his primary weapon, Hans had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and matching jeans with a rifle as his weapon and Jean had brown hair and golden eyes wearing a brown leather jacket and matching jeans with red and white roses as his weapons(Like _Tuxedo mask _from Sailor_ moon-a brilliant 90's Animé show)._

"Something on your mind, Sherri?" Jean asked.

"I was wondering when we'll get another awesome adventure and whether I'll get to have a true boyfriend while I'm still a teen for the pleasant experience of love" I sighed.

"Would you like to dance?" Jean asked.

"I can't really though" I replied, timidly.

"I could teach you to waltz?" Jean offered.

"Ok" I replied as I took his hand and he I copied his footwork as we twirled around the balcony to the slow dance music in the background.

When the dance and music ended, we bowed to each to finish.

"That was...Magical" I breathed.

"I think you're a very intelligent and beautiful girl, Young Grace" Jean said.

"Thanks but how do you know my name?" I asked.

"You and your Knights existence have spread through the news all over the universe so all toons everywhere know you" Hans replied.

"Can we join your group please?" Ethan asked.

"Sure"I replied as we went back inside and turned in for the night some time after the party had finished.

_I think my own little mission is to encourage everyone to bond more over a little field trip in the toon world_ I thought to myself.

A shadow figure moved below the water tower.

"Boss, They're asleep" the figure reported.

"Good, so now I can Invade their dreams" The 'boss' said.

-_During everyone's dream-_

"hey, where am I? i'm pretty sure I was in Mell Gibsonland a mintue ago!" Dot stated.

"Now we know what she dreams about" Yakko whispered to the screen.

"You're one to talk! I bet you _**Both**_ dream about Hello Nurse or Michelle Pfeiffer " Dot exclaimed.

Just then, Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman walked pasted.

"HellOOOO, Nurse!" Wakko and Yakko exclaimed as they tried to run after her.

"Oh, no you don't! Not in Dreamland!" Dot cried as she held onto their tails.

"Hello, Disney Knights. I've been expecting you..." a voice said.

We all gasped.

**I hope you've enjoyed this incredibly long chapter and that it's worth sacrificing all of my free time to do this so yeah! There will be pairings, fights and a whole scooping handful of adventure + more Patch! A little bit of musicals again and a whole ton of fun!**

**I know some of you will allow me to choose the pairings for your OCs but in order to do that I need to know what kind of guy (or in this case the personality) your OC like in a boy so I can have some idea of who to choose for them.**

**If you want to help me with some of the action scene that would be great too as I'm not also good with fighting scenes?**

**Be prepared be blown away by the next exciting arc collaboration with Mixed-Shades!;)**

**Who is this mysterious new Villain they have to face? Will they be strong enough in their dreams?**

**Stay tuned to find out...**

**Read and review or the mysterious villain will get you! Or The Warners wioll come over for tea!**

**Disney Knight Grace out!;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- Action, love and Adventure! (Also known as __Who took Roger Rabbit?__)_

_**This is an extra special chapter it's a collaboration between Mixed-Shades, **_**EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's and me! Enjoy!(we're the Toonerfic threesome! See what I did there)**

_We saw a shadow guy in front of us._

"_Something unexpected is about to happen so be forewarned" The mysterious boss guy said as we all suddenly woke up._

"Well...That was the weirdest dream ever" Wakko stated.

"Guys, this is Jean, Ethan and Hans. They're our newest members of the group" I announced.

"Hi there, Everyone" Hans said as he looked straight at Rend and she blushed.

"Well, I thought we could use a small break from our adventures for bit and arranged for us to go on a field trip around the Tooniverse" I stated.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sky said as a tour cart arrived at the water tower and we all hopped inside as Yakko drove it away.

Songer:

Just listen up and you'll hear a tale,a tale of the Warner three!

Went on the water tower,they did try to flee! They shot into the puffy clouds,some seeds to make it rain and rain it did so much in fact the tower floated away! All around L.A.!

When the rain driend up,the tower was aground on the Burbank lot,the Warner Brothers then escaped with their sister,Dot! And they took off like a shot!

Now,they're being chased around the Warner Studio,

By Scratchansniff

and Hello Nurse,

the CEO,

Ralph the Guard,

Some movie stars,

the Professor and Mary Ann

on the Warner's Lot!

We got chased by all the people mentioned in the song, we arrived at the Looneyversity.

As we went inside, I noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.

There were Montana Max banners, TV announcements, classes etc everywhere!

Then we spotted Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley loon.

"What happen, guys?" Hollie asked.

"Well, we were in class getting taught toon physics by Bugs" Buster Began.

"I was getting taught crafty tactics by Daffy" Plucky added.

"When they vanished! One minute there, gone the next so quick no one saw them leave" Babs finished.

"They've been...Kidnapped!" I cried.

"Er..Guys, where's the Warners?" Kenny asked as we turned around and saw they were no longer standing behind us.

"This is very bad indeed" Bryn stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Toontown, Roger's daughter who was a half-human half-rabbit toon girl was in her theatre room watching old Looney Tunes cartoons when a white rabbit appeared.

She had long red hair and a Slender body along with fair skin, like her mother, white ears and blue eyes like her dad and wore yellow opera gloves, a combination of Roger's red overalls, blue yellow polka dot bow tie and Jesscia's a red sequined strapless dress with a low back, sweetheart neckline and high thigh slit as a dress made perfectly for her and red pumps like her mother's.

Her gloves are able to change from the yellow ones her dad wears to the elegant purple opera gloves her mum wears with a secret rope gag trick whenever she wants.

The only difference between her and her parents is that she wants to make real life friends like her parents did but they seem to restrict her to only having toon friends for fear that Jude Doom or Sammy might return disguised as a human again.

Her name was Rachel Rabbit.

"Listen well, child. I am your guardian toon angel and I have bad news: Your father along with Bugs Bunny, daffy Duck and The Warners have been kidnapped" The toon angel said.

"But what can I do?" The young toon asked.

"There's always Eddie Valiant" The toon angel suggested.

Her eyes lit up.

"Thanks toon angel" she said as she called Benny the cab and drove off to California.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Acme Acres..._

"We need gags and a whole lot of weapons" Babs stated.

"What about in here?" Buster suggested as he open the door to the animation classroom which was showing the Bugs Bunny show.

"Overture, curtains, lights,  
>This is it, the night of nights<br>No more rehearsing and nursing a part  
>We know every part by heart<br>Overture, curtains, lights  
>This is it, you'll hit the heights<br>And oh what heights we'll hit  
>On with the show this is it<p>

Tonight what heights we'll hit  
>On with the show this is it " Bugs and Daffy sang on the screen.<p>

"We need the gags room not the animation one!" Babs exclaimed.

"Is this it?" Jean asked as he opened one of the doors which revealed a range of anvils, bombs, mallets, water sprays, hand buzzers, Big weights, squirting flowers, guns, grand pianos etc which shimmered in the light.

We all took what we need and smiled.

"So how are we going to find out where Roger, Bugs, Daffy and the Warners are?" Buster asked.

"We're going to split up into groups of four: Sky and Kenny with Mira and Hans, Rend and Ethan with Bryn and Mark, Buster and Babs with Toph along with Emily and Matt, Bill and Chloe with Dipper + Amy and Wendy and as for Mabel, she'll be with the pairing less:Jasmine, Lexya

Molly, Lillian and Lori even though she's been paired up with Mermando but he's being forced to marry a queen sea creature to prevent a war. But who know, maybe you'll run into him on the full-scale search?

We're going to search everywhere in order to find him. Does anyone object?" I asked.

Silence.

"Good. Now lets' go!" I cried as we all rushed through different portals in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EpicSkyshine who's now**** EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's helped me with this kidnap scene!**

-_Earlier the previous day...-_

- Noone's POV -

As darkness fell over the land, everyone- toons and knights alike- slept peacefully.

Except for Roger.

He couldn't sleep; he didn't know why, he just had a bad feeling that he was being watched, and if he slept... _No! _Roger thought to himself. _That won't happen again!_

Roger tried to get comfortable, but he still couldn't! He groaned in frustration, rubbing his now bloodshot eyes.

"I really need to get some sleep..." He muttered, stating the obvious.

"Hey! Author, let me sleep, will ya?" Roger yelled, breaking the fourth wall.

For once, the author decided to speak, in the form of an authors note...

**Well, be glad you aren't actually sleeping!**

Roger stuck his tongue out, sighing as he glanced at everyone's sleeping figures.

"I need some fresh air" He muttered, getting out of bed and lazily walking down the stairs.

He soon reached the door, where he slowly pushed it open. Roger flinched as the cold air reached him when he got outside.

Immediately, Roger regretted going outside, because he could see lots of creepy shadows...

"They're just shadows, j-just shadows!" Roger breathed, as he trembled and even started to sweat.

**WRONG!**

"Huh?" Roger turned to find that he wasn't near the Bunny Bed & Breakfast anymore, but in a dark forest, where the trees covered the only source of light; the moon- WAIT! did I mention it was a full moon?

Suddenly, a howl echoed from the distance, making Roger shiver.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?!" He muttered, leaning against a spruce tree. He was about to keep on walking, when bats came out of a hole in the tree trunk!

Roger screamed like a girl, and ran, not aware of a mysterious shadow following him.

"Hello, Mr rabbit" The man said bluntly, coming in front of Roger.

"Hi?" Roger replied uncertainly.

Before he could think about the peculiar man, Roger was thrown in a sack, and the man laughed evilly.

_Not again! _He thought, preparing to scream.

"DISNEY KNIGHTS, SAVE ME!"

Roger's voice was loud, even if it was muffled by the sack, but unfortunately, the Disney knights and toons were already occupied.

Roger was doomed.

-End flashback-

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in another universe, Roger, Bugs Bunny, Daffy, Dot,Wakko and Yakko all woke up at once.

Then they realised they were in a giant cadge and not in Burbank, Acme Acres or Toontown any more!

"Where are we, Yakko?" Dot asked.

"I don't know, Dot. I really don't know" Yakko replied, sadly.

There was a rustling sound and everyone kept still as they listened.

In came Dipper and Mabel but their eyes and face looked similar to Julius when he's in Mickey's body in _Runaway Brain._

They stared into the cadge with hungry looks on their faces and grinned.

"Dipper, Mabel? What did they do to you, poor samplings?" Dot asked.

They just growled at them in a dog-like fashion.

"I don't think they're the twins we know. What if we're in a different universe?!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Just calm down, Doc. We'll be ok. We're gonna be ok, right daffy?" Bugs asked.

"Think of a happy place, Think of a happy place" Daffy mumbled.

Dark Mabel showed Daffy a bunch of blue diamonds.

His eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" daffy cried but Dark Mabel held it away from Daffy and watched he stretch towards it until he ran out of energy.

Then Dot brought out the big guns.

"Hey, Dipper. Can you let us out this cagey wagey? We just want to give your boss a great big kiss!" Dot said in an adorable, cute voice as she licked a lollipop that she'd brought out of her Toonscape.

"You're so cute!" Dark Dipper said as he fell for Dot's speciality.

Dark Mabel tried to counter it with quotes.

"Do you think you should try to add more educational values to your show so it benefits the children watching?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. That and this" Wakko said as he pressed a button and a 10 ton weight fell on top of them.

"Mostly this" Yakko stated.

Just then, The Mysterious figure who had reported to the 'boss' before appeared.

"Are you trying to escape? Well you can't as you don't know how to get out of here or where you are you'll never be able to leave" The figure said as it came out of the shadows revealing to be a girl wearing a ninja outfit to blend into the night with brown hair which happened to resemble Alice's hair and brown eyes with the rest of her face covered up.

"Who us? No! We were just...Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... Little help?" Yakko asked.

"We were going to...we were...um...going to...have lunch!" Wakko said at last.

"Okay then" The girl said.

They all heard footsteps and a man chuckling as the footsteps became louder the closer it went till they came face-to-face with their kidnapper!

(**Mixed-Shades helped with the description!**)

The man was enveloped in a black leather coat, and his tall and lean figure made him look like someone's shadow. He wore a black hat and his dark glasses hid his eyes from view. The sound of his leather boots hitting the ground echoed around the room, but his steps were gracious, as if he was almost levitating. He also wore leather gloves, surprisingly.

His voice was strong and deep and made the toons tremble slightly in place, as it sounded like some superior force's.

When he took off the coat, the sight was shocking. He was dressed in a black miniskirt, fishnet tights and a red corset, which clashed horribly with his previous manly appearance.

"Can you let us out, P-b-b-b-blease?" Roger asked.

"Now why would I do that?" The man said.

"Because you...look like a nice guy?" Wakko offered.

"He's wearing a skirt, no one can take him seriously" Dot stated as they all began to laugh.

"Just keep laughing; You're not getting out there any time soon" The man stated.

He turned to the girl.

"Good job, _Ally_. You can go back to your little social group now" the man said.

"With pleasure" Ally replied as she left while grinning.

_Our goals might be different but our plans' are more or less the same. Whoever tried to rescue them will get the shock of their life_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yen Sid watched us through his magic mirrior as we all searched aimlessly through the toon universe.

"Mickey, Oswald. I received an S.O.S. Signal but it's not from our current Universe. Go and see Brain and see if he can find a way to make a portal to this other Universe so you can help save Roger and the other" Yen Sid said.

"Yes, sir!" they replied as they sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel Rabbit arrived in California and found Eddie with his girlfriend.

"Mr Eddie, Sir. My dad is missing! I was told you could help me find him" Rachel pleaded.

"You look a bit like Roger Rabbit.." Eddie began.

"I'm his daughter" Rachel stated.

"Oh, sorry Dolores. I've got work to do" Eddie said as he and Rachel went back inside Benny and drove off, not knowing that someone was watching them.

"The girl found him, should I move it?" a voice asked.

"No, we need to suck all of the adult jokes out of the 90's cartoons to put the plan in motion. Just keep an eye on them while you collect every 90's cartoon ever made, ok?" the Boss ordered.

"Yes, sir. I will enjoy every bit of this" the girl said as another familiar girl who looked like Slimy L stood next to her in the shadows.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this very special chapter! In case you didn't know, we're going to collaborate a mini series as well which I already posted called 'Fabtanbulous three' with Patch staring in it more as a main characters with a few cameos as well! So don't forget to check that out along with the forum as the more people check out the Magical Disney Forum, the more alive this fandom will increase!**

**I promise there will be hints of love next time, but I have to balance writing with Homework now and it's going to get a lot harder as there's 14 weeks left of this term before the real exams etc.**

**Anyway, How do you think the Disney Knights, Rachel and Eddie are going to cross paths?**

**Will the Boss reveal his true name and success in his horrific plan?**

**Stay tuned to find out...**

**so read and review or the Boss and his hidden henchmen (or girls) will get you!**

**Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- 100% love and tons of action!

**This next OC to appear belongs to EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's! Enjoy!**

As Sky and Kenny searched through the Lion King as Mira and Hans had decided to look through the princess worlds like beauty and the Beast instead, They began to connect in ways they never had before.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Sky asked.

"Of course, we found him last time so we can do it again" Kenny said, confidently.

Mulzy and a new addition to the growing Knights, Fang, a boy who had dark brown hair and gold eyes wearing an Oswald t-shirt with matching jeans, black Trainers and dark blue glasses, watched Sky and Kenny as they'd randomly left their group while they were fully focused on finding Roger and the others and followed them here(Mulzy, when he'd returned from his independent mission, found Fang as he and his pairing-less group went to the Pixar worlds).

They all began to sing in character:

**Mulzy**: _I can see what's happening_  
><strong>Fang<strong> (spoken): What?  
>M<strong>ulzy<strong>: _And they don't have a clue_  
><strong>Fang<strong> (spoken): Who?  
><strong>Mulzy<strong>: _They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line_  
>Our trio's down to two<br>**Fang** (spoken) Oh.  
><strong>Mulzy<strong> (with French accent): _The sweet caress of twilight_  
><em>There's magic everywhere<em>  
><em>And with all this romantic atmosphere<em>  
><em>Disaster's in the air<em>

**Chorus**: _Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>

**Kenny**: _So many things to tell her_  
><em>But how to make her see<em>  
><em>The truth about my past? Impossible<em>  
><em>She'd turn away from me<em>

**Sky**: He's holding back, he's hiding_  
>But what, I can't decide<em>  
><em>Why won't he be the king I know he is<em>  
><em>The king I see inside?<em>

**Chorus**: _Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>You needn't look to far<em>  
><em>Steeling through the night's uncertainties<em>  
><em>Love is where they are<em>

**Mulzy**: _And if he falls in love tonight_  
><em>It can be assumed<em>  
><strong>Fang<strong>: _His carefree days with us are history_  
><strong>Both<strong>: _In short, our pal is doomed_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean and I were searching through the 'Tangled' world but we weren't getting much luck out of it.

We'd created lost posters for Roger, Daffy, Bugs and all three of the Warners.

"Did you know there was meant to be a fourth Warner?" the Hooked thug asked.

"No..." Jean said.

"Want to hear a song about?" One of the other thugs asked.

"well, we have to keep look for...-Thugs point weapons at Poor Jean- Lost famous Characters..." Jean said, anxiously.

"But we can stay for one song" I added as the music started how 'I've got a dream' started with a similar catchy tune began.

"All time ago, there were 4 Warner sibs called Yakky, Wakky, Smakky and Dot!" The Hooked thug sang.

"They were oh so happy but then one fateful day the creators changed their minds and took poor Smakky away!" Big nosed thug sang.

"Then Yakko, Wakko and dot were Born!" The Thug chorus added.

"Since then it's history, the ending is a mystery as a mean guy made them cancel it before this girl-while pointing at me- was born!" The Thug chorus ended.

"That was wonderful!" I said.

"How on earth did they know that?!" Jean asked in wonder.

"It's surprising what you can do with a little bit of **Imagination**. I'm talking to you readers" I said.

"Grace, who are you talking to?" Jean asked.

"Er.. no one" I said, hastily.

"Let's go then" Jean said.

"Bye everyone" I said as they all waved back as we kept walking towards the Corona Palace.

"We're going to find them again, right?" I asked.

"Of course, Cherri. We can save them again as I heard you saved Roger Rabbit, oui?" Jean asked.

"Oui, but who knows where they are. They could be in another universe for all we know..." I said, not realising it was true.

Pink Mist covered the whole of the toon universe as we went on a boat like Rapunzel and Flynn did and watched the floating lanterns.

"Do you know why we're here?" I asked.

"No, I feel compelled to follow the Movie plot for some reason" Jean Replied.

"Me too" I said.

We looked at each other and it clicked.

We began to sing to each other indirectly as if it was 'off-screen' as the mood was set:

Me:  
>All those days watching from the windows<br>All those years outside looking in  
>All that time never even knowing<br>Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<p>

Jean:  
>All those days chasing down a daydream<br>All those years living in a blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<p>

Me and Jean:  
>And at last I see the light<p>

Jean:  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<p>

Me and Jean:  
>And at last I see the light<p>

Me:  
>And it's like the sky is new<p>

Me and Jean:  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once, everything is different<br>Now that I see you  
>Now that I see you...<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy, Dipper and Amy had gone to the Classic Disney Shorts world while Mira and Hans + Bill and Chloe along with Rend and Ethan were somehow searching in the avatar world, Mabel,Lexya,Molly, Lillian and Lori had ended up in the undersea world within Gravity Falls just as Mermando was about to marry the queen of Manatees, Emily, Matt and Toph along with Buster and Babs were in the Looney Tunes shorts world and Jasmine who's been paired up with Panchito went to the Three caballeros world.

Everyone kept searching aimlessly as we all fell in love with our partner except for those not in a proper pair.

"What was it we have to do again?" Bill asked.

"I don't know" Chloe said as the mist grew bigger.

"Maybe it was something important" Everyone replied to each other at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in ACME LABs..._

Mickey and Oswald had convinced The Brain and Pinky to help them build a portal to reach the other universe by mentioning how the Warners is the glue that keeps their show the Animaniacs together.

-After 5 Minutes...-

"Well, Mickey and Oswald, you got what you asked. A three-dimensional portal linked to another universe through space and time itself" the Brain said.

"Thanks a million, Brain!" Mickey said, cheerfully.

"Well, don't just thank me. Thank Pinky too; he helped me build it" Brain said.

"Gee, thanks Brain!" Pinky said as he hugged him.

"Good luck on your mission!" Pinky and Brain said as they waved and watched Mickey and Oswald go through the portal.

"We better let those er...Disney Knights know they've been tricked" Pinky said.

"Pinky, that's the smartest thing you've ever said!" Brain remarked.

"It is?" Pinky asked.

"Let's go celebrate while we contact a special friend to give them the message" The Brain said as they hurried off through the Lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile back in the other universe..._

The Boss guy was trying to come up with a classy name as his henchgirls returned from their separate mission.

"Sir, we got our group of ninjas to cover the entire Tooniverse with Love aroma spray so they're all in a love trance and forget their mission" 'Ally' said.

"Good. The Knights are out of the way and the comedic characters have no savior to save them. So what could possibly go wrong?" the 'Boss' guy asked.

"Mr Miniskirt shadows, sir. The Captives have escaped!" the girl who looked like Slimy l reported.

"Don't just stand there...FIND THEM!" The Boss bellowed.

"And don't call me that!" He added.

"I'm still deciding on the name.." He said to himself quietly.

Unknown to the bad guys, Mickey and Oswald had landed in front of Bugs,Daffy, Roger and The Warners' Cadge from the portal.

Roger and his comrades ran as fast as they could but 'Ally' and her ninja girls + Slimy L(**Yes, It was her the whole time!**) surrounded them in the hallway.

"Guys, stay behind us. We'll protect you" Mickey said.

"Energy blast!" Oswald cried as he pressed his remote's red button and a blue shield shocked half the ninja girls.

Mickey used paint on some of the girls which made them go on their side and helped them fight off the rest of the bad guys but there was still too many.

"We'll help you!" Yakko declared as Wakko pressed a button.

Just then, one of the boss' worker men spotted the escapees.

"Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!" The Man cried while running around in a circle.

"Can someone stop this guy from saying 'Cartoon'?" Yakko asked.

Then someone drew an anvil and it dropped on top of the guy.

"Thank you" Yakko said.

"What's in the bag?" 'Ally' asked.

"Just this" Wakko said as he brought out Justin Bieber and Sokka from _'Avatar last airbender_'.

"Aaah! It's a guy with a boomerang and a pop star!" The girls cried.

"Take one more step and I'll get him to sing" Sokka threaten them.

The girls gasped.

Just then, 'Ally' got a call.

"Yeah...uh, huh...Ok, bye" 'Ally' said.

Then she turned to Slimy L.

"Boss wants me to continue watching the kid. You have to lead the girls while i'm on this mission ok?" 'Ally' asked.

"Ok" Slimy L said as 'Ally' rushed through the aisle of girls forming a path for her as she left for her mission.

"We've got them distracted. What's our next move?" Sokka whispered to Roger and the others.

"We wait for reinforcements. There's still too many!" Oswald whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genie appeared in the atmosphere on the toon universe and watched as Bolin and Hello Nurse appeared at Brain's request to give us the important news.

Then they realized we were in different locations so Genie brought us all to the water Lot, inside the studio.

"Guys! Snap out of it, we need to tell you something important..." Hello Nurse said to all of the boys.

"HellOOOO Nurse!" the Boys chimed.

Then they took their heads awake and blinked.

"What just happened?" Jean asked.

"You were under a trance and the girls are still under it" Hello Nurse explained.

"Wow! Let me at her!" Mulzy cried.

"Down boy! We're going to pair you up with someone soon but Yakko will be mad if you chase after her" Bolin said.

Mulzy's head dropped down in despair as he left.

"Girls! Come on, wake up! For me? It's not working.." Bolin said, anxiously.

Genie whistled and then out of the blue mist came...

"Mel Gibson and Robert Downy Jr!" All of us girls cried as we rushed over to them like flocking birds.

Then we shook our heads and became truly awake.

"What the heck?!" Sky cried.

"Just so you're aware, you were all under a love trance from pink mist possibly planted by the enemy we haven't identified yet" Bolin said.

"Anyway, let's get to the point: You've all been tricked! Roger and the other characters aren't here at all; they're in a another universe and it's possible that Pinky and The Brain know how to get there" Hello Nurse explained.

-_20 minutes later..._-

"Good luck rescuing Mickey and Oswald too!" Pinky said as he and the Brain waved as we went through the same portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Rachel and Eddie contacted Baby Herman to see if he had any ideas.

"Sorry, haven't seen him since the early 90's, you know? Try Benny, maybe he has a rabbit tracker?" Baby Herman suggested.

"I don't but Jessica does" Benny said after they asked him.

Then they went to the Ink and Paint club.

"Mother, do you have your rabbit tracker on you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, why? Your father hasn't gone missing again, has he?" Jessica asked.

"Um...No! No! I need it for...er...a project. Does it have a unlimited universal portal connected to it too?" Rachel asked.

"Why, yes. Good luck on your project!" Jessica called as they both left.

"Benny, hold on we're going for a ride!" Rachel said as she used the tracker to open the portal.

"Here we gooooo!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Whoaa!" Benny and Eddy cried as they went through the portal.

'Ally' followed them back to their HQ and smiled.

_This is g_oing _to be good..._ she thought as she opened a pathway and vanished.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in The Boss' main room...

"What about the mincer? The sparrow light? Wave of darkness? Captain Snarkelpuss! That one sounds so cool!" The Boss said.

"It's lame" Honey said as she walked in.

"No, it's not" The Boss said.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not" Honey said.

"is too!" The boss said.

"do'gh!" The Boss cried like Homer.

"I got ya while using Bugs' tactics!" Honey laughed.

"How is the plan coming along?" The boss asked.

"Good, Innuendos is at 50%" Honey said.

"Excellent, help Slimy l deal with the intruders and captives. We must not let them escape" the Boss said.

"Sir, The 'Knights' are no longer under our influence. Someone helped them break the spell!" One of the workmen wearing a black and red striped sinister football uniform.

"Sir" 'Ally' said as she appeared moments later.

"The girl, car and the man is coming" 'Ally' added.

"Prepare for a facility lock down and be ready for action. This is about to be come a **WAR**!" The Boss said as he grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

'**Be prepared for the biggest battle ever to save cartoon humor! It's a war you'll never forget...**' Gideon said.

XXXXXXX

**_Cut Scene:_**

**_"Start the training on the men now, Pa" a familiar voice said. _**

**_"but son, doesn't the Boss want you to wait for the signal?" His father asked._**

**_"Once the plan is in action, no one will rebel from little ol' me"_**

**_"Gideon?" a voice from his now fixed amulet said._**

**_"Yes?" he replied._**

**_"It's time, The Knights are coming"_**

**_"Oh, goody. Now I can take revenge on the Knights and the whole Pines family along with their 'little' allies too!" He said._**

**_Then He turned to his mother._**

**_"Ma...You're free to go" he said as his mother raced out of the prison and out of town in fear._**

**_"Yes, I really was a demon baby wasn't I...Robbie?" He asked as he stared straight at the goth boy._**

**_Robbie nodded._**

**_"This will be fun!" Gideon said as he grinned evilly as Bill Cipher flashed in and out of sight through the lightening briefly._**

_**-End Cut Scene-  
><strong>_

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I tried to make the love scenes as romantic as possible!**

**It will get harder and harder to update more as I've got a lot of after school things I HAVE to go to and it cuts my afternoon a bit short too...**

**Anyway, I need a few more boy OCs and then there will be no more(There's only so much I can handle) with a few exceptions of course.**

**Well, I need help giving the boss a funny name with shadow or darkness in it to make him Official, so if you have any suggestions add it in the reviews or PMs ok?**

**I've got a little question for you: 'If you could meet another character and any famous person dead or alive, who would it be?'**

**Mine would be Walt Disney, Mel Blanc, Bugs Bunny, The Warners along with Babs and Buster bunny(It can be more than two!)**

**Will the Disney Knights be able to help Rachel save her dad along with Mickey, Oswald, Bugs, Daffy AND The Warners? Will they also be able to save all cartoons from losing its humor flavor without the innuendos? Stay tuned to find out...**

**Read and review or The Boss and his ninja pals will get you!(Or The Warners will give you a big kiss!)**

**Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)**

**PS: I love Collaboration!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- a random Mary Popins moment and Tons of daily action!

_**The idea to make someone from the Warners' past a villain was Mixed-Shades' idea. You'll see who I mean as you read along! Also the next OC which is the opposite of all of the OC recruits(on the bad side) belongs to LilithArtist! Enjoy!**_

We arrived in the alternative universe at the same time as Rachel Rabbit, Eddie and Benny the car.

"Hi there" I said.

"Hey, are you the ones who are going to help me save my dad?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, I'm Altessa and this is Grace" Altessa said.

"I'm Rachel Rabbit and this is..." Rachel began.

"Eddie!" Roger cried.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed.

One of the ninjas cleared their throat politely.

"Fight now, introductions later!" Emily cried.

"Sokka, do your thing" I said with a smile.

Sokka threw his boomerang and it knocked out 25% of the girls.

Altessa and the others began to charge up their powerful attack but I secretly winked at them as I had a plan.

"Take one move and the pop star sings!" I threatened them.

The girls quivered in fear.

Slimy L and Honey stood firm, not backing down.

"You asked for it, DJ!" I called.

Genie appeared in a flash.

"At your service, me lady" Genie declared.

Then I whispered something inaudible to everyone else in his ear.

He winked at me.

"Gocha. People, there is a celebrity parting through the crowd. Oh look! It's Mary Popins!" Genie cried as he made her and her friend, Bert on the ninjas' right side facing away from us as a distraction.

"I'm Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Mary said.

"What's that?" Honey asked as the music began to play.

"It's...  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!<br>Even though the sound of it  
>Is something quite atrocious<br>If you say it loud enough  
>You'll always sound precocious" Mary sang<p>

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay<br>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!" All of the ninja girls sang along.

I began to join in as the tune is so catchy and everyone else eventually join in too!

"Because I was afraid to speak  
>When I was just a lad<br>My father gave me nose a tweak  
>And told me I was bad<br>But then one day I learned a word  
>That saved me achin' nose" Bert sang<p>

"The biggest word I ever heard  
>And this is how it goes: Oh!<p>

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
>Even though the sound of it<br>Is something quite atrocious  
>If you say it loud enough<br>You'll always sound precocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!<br>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!" Everyone sang.<p>

During the song, Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, Jasmine, Panchito, Amy and Lori got transported to Gravity Fall for a very important event.

"He traveled all around the world  
>And everywhere he went<br>He'd use his word and all would say  
>"There goes a clever gent" Mary sang.<p>

"When Dukes and maharajas  
>Pass the time of day with me<br>I say me special word and then  
>They ask me out to tea" Bert sang<p>

"Oh..  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!<br>Even though the sound of it  
>Is something quite atrocious<br>If you say it loud enough  
>You'll always sound precocious<br>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay<br>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!" Everyone sang as we lead Roger and the others past the ninjas while they were distracted.

"So when the cat has got your tongue  
>There's no need for dismay<br>Just summon up this word  
>And then you've got a lot to say<p>

But better use it carefully  
>Or it could change your life"Mary sang<p>

"For example  
>One night I said it to me girl<br>And now me girl's my wife!" one of the worker men said

"She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<br>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Everyone sang.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity falls..._

"_I have an annoucement! Everyone settle down. I'll read the letter so you can all know what it says" Sherrib Blubs said through a megaphone._

"

Dear good people of Gravity Falls,

I would like to apologize for going a little too far protecting our town from that scoundrel Stanford Pines. Rest assured, I WILL have my revenge!

I'll be out of here in no time, hungry for delicious vengeance on the Pines family!

Love,  
>" Blubs read.<p>

All of the townsfolk began to mutter frequently in a panic way.

"Everyone please stay calm!" Dipper cried.

"Oi! I have an axe and I know how to use it!" Wendy shouted while made everyone look straight at her.

"Thank you, Wendy. Everyone please, We're going to protect you from Gideon at all costs after all he's still in prision" Dipper said to the crowd.

"But Dipper, We saw him in a cutscene a year ago..." Mabel whispered.

"Not now, Mabel" Dipper muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, you're all very safe here" Dipper continued.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the prison...

"You may think you're safe, Dipper but you're not" Gideon said.

"Pa, hit it" He said to his dad(this being a couple of days after the cutscene) as his dad pulled the lever switch and loads of white lights went on.

"They're beautiful" Gideon marvelled as he looked at his creations.

There were actually men inside the robot look-a-likes of many townsfolk along with Gideon himself which were human sized NOT giant sized this time.

"Raise my pretties! Take me to victory!" He said as he went inside his look-a-like robot (like the gigantic gideon-bot only smaller)with one of the trained fighting men on his team near the legs.

"Let's ride!" Gideon commanded as some of the robots flew toward the portal that lead to the other universe and the other half followed Gideon to Gravity Falls.

"Now I'll finally get my revenge!" Gideon declared to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in the AU, we had almost entered the portal when a huge metal wall fell downwards and a huge metal cadge trapped us inside.

The Boss made his remarkable entrance with his usual sinister footsteps, looking smartly dressed as he walked up to us.

"So you're the 'Disney Knights' I keep hearing about. That was some tatic you pulled there with a random musical stunt. Clever but not clever enough. You see, I'm going to extract all of the Innuendos from all of the cartoons and take over the toon universe!" The Boss annouced to us.

"'Ally', get the extractor ready for the final extraction of this phase in my plan" The boss ordered.

"yes, sir. But please call me '_Alice_' from now on" She said as she put the extractor on full power as it began to suck the adult jokes out of Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Bugs, Daffy, Roger, Rachel and the rest of the toons everywhere.

"Yakko, try doing a scene from 'HMS Yakko'" I urged them quickly.

"Dot, we need to look for Fingerprints" Yakko said.

"I found Prince! " Dot cried while _carrying the pop star._

"_No, no,no, Fingerprints!" Yakko said._

_Dot fainted._

"That's NOT how the joke went" Wakko said, worriedly.

"Well, we'll keep trying" Yakko declared.

But then Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Babs, Buster, Daffy, Roger, Rachel and Bugs began to fade in and out as they became translucent (or Yakko said in one of their episode, "we're opaque -snaps fingers-, NOW we're clear").

The they began to the actions of the schnitzelbank song on the boos who did Otto's lines:

"Ist das nicht ein piece of chalk? " The Boss asked in song.

"Ja, das ist ein piece of chalk. " The Warners replied

"Ist das nicht ein key and lock? " The boss asked while pointing at them.

"Ja, das ist ein key and lock." The Warners replied.

"Piece of chalk, key and lock. Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank! " Everyone sang.

"_Are we having fun yet?_ " Yakko asked.

"Ist das nicht ein cuckoo clock? " the Boss asked while point at a clock.

"Ja, das ist ein cuckoo clock. " The Warners sang.

"Does it nicht go tick-tick-tock? " The Boss asked

"Ja, it does go tick-tick-tock. " The Warners sang as they followed the clock's movement with their eyes.

"Cuckoo clock, tick-tick-tock, Piece of chalk, key and lock. Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank! " everyone sang.

"_You see, it's a very easy song. Would you like to try?_ " the Boss asked "_Oh, gee, professor, that'd be great! What should I sing about?_ " Yakko asked.

"_Anything that you want. The secret is to just have fun, okay?_ " The Boss said.

_Big mistake! _I thought while grinning and watched the others try to find a way to destroy the machine but it was like it was made of steel or something.

"_Okay!_ " Yakko replied.

"Ist das nicht ein piece of bread? " He sang while holding a baguette roll of bread.

"Ja, das ist ein piece of bread. " Wakko, Dot and the Boss sang.

"Does it fit in Wakko's head? " Yakko asked as he put the bread in his mouth.

"Ja, it fits in Wakko's head. " the others replied.

"Piece of bread, Wakko's head. " Yakko sang.

"Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank! " Everyone sang.

"_Here, let me try!_ " Dot said. "Is he not a cute man this? " Dot sang.

"Ja, he is a cute man this. " Her brothers sang.

"Ist das nicht ein great big kiss? " Dot asked as she kissed the boss on the cheek.

"Ja, das ist ein great big kiss. " The boys sang.

"Cute man this, great big kiss, Piece of bread, Wakko's head. " The Warners sang.

"Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank! " Everyone sang.

The others kept trying to find different ways of attempting to smash the machin with an anvil, a 10000 ton weight, a piano etc but it still didn't work!

"_Here, I've got one!" Wakko exclaimed._

"Ist das nicht ein Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer? " Wakko asked.

"Ja, das ist ein Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer. " Yakko and Dot sang

"Ist das nicht ein incredibly long name to have to try and say? " Wakko sang

"Ja, das ist ein incredibly long name to have to try and say. " His older brother and younger sister replied.

"Cute man this, great big kiss, Piece of bread, Wakko's head. " The Warners sang.

"Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank! " Everyone sang.

"_Hey, you kids is pretty good!_ " the Boss exclaimed.

"_We're just gettin' warmed up!_ " Yakko replied.

"Ist das nicht ein Otto's gut? " Yakko asked while pointing at the Boss' tummy.

"Ja, das ist ein Otto's gut. " The rest of them sang.

"Ist das nicht ein Otto's butt? " Yakko asked while pointing at the boss' butt this time.

"Ja, das ist ein Otto's butt. " Wakko, Dot and the Boss sang.

"Otto's gut, Otto's butt. Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank!" Everyone else sang.

"_Okay, I think we're done now, ja?_ " The boss asked.

"_Wait!" Wakko cried._

"Ist das nicht ein pair of pants? " Wakko sang as he held the Boss' Miniskirt in the air.  
>"Ja, das ist ein pair of pants. " Yakko and Dot agreed.<p>

"Ist ein underwear from France? " Wakko asked.

"Ja, dat's underwear from France. " Yakko and Dot sang as The boss tried to put his mini skirt back on but it ripped.

"Pair of pants, shorts from France, Otto's gut, Otto's butt. Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank! " The Warners sang.

"Ist das nicht ein hairy chest? " Dot asked as she took off his shirt.

"Ja, das ist ein hairy chest. " Yakko and Wakko sang.

"Is this man no longer dressed? " Dot asked as the Boss now wearing nothing but his _teenage mutant ninja turtles underwear _and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ja, this man's no longer dressed. " Yakko and Wakko nodded.

"Hairy chest, he's not dressed, Pair of pants, shorts from France, Otto's gut, Otto's butt. Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank!" The Warners sang .

Altessa and the others manage to smash the control system of the machine which made it go berserk!

_The Boss finally has had it with the Warners and kicks them out of the room, literally._

_"Hmm, some international friendship song._ " Yakko said.

"We've still got it!" Dot cheered.

"how is this happening? Why are you fighting my machine? What do the fans want?" The Boss cried in frustration.

Genie whistled and grinned at the audience as the ground began to shake as though there was an earthquake.

Before long, everyone heard roughly a thousand footsteps coming their way.

"They're coming!" Bugs cried.

"You're probably wondering where the big fight scene is. Well to answer your question, it's coming in about 5 minutes after the Warners' song!" I stated as everyone else all ran away with the Warners and I joined the fans with masks dressed in Animaniacs cosplay, wearing a combination of Yakko and Wakko together.

The music began to play as everyone else kept running.

"You can see that we're black and white

And we are running from our fans Riding on invisible bikes And walking on our hands

And everywhere that we go We get no peace, don't you know That's why we're running from our fans.

In cartoons Everything's crazy and wild In cartoons We are corrupting your child! You see we're doing wacky gags While we are running from our fans We're hiding behind mags And we run inside garbage cans

We always get this attention At a cartoon convention

So we're running from our fans Yes, we're running from our fans!" The Warners sang as everyone else all kept running and the fans ran over the boss, Slimy l, Alice and Honey. We built a wooden water tower at lightening speed and climb up to safety.

"Friends, We know you love us and thank you but try to focus on more important things" Yakko said.

"Like what?" one of the fans asked. "Like..er...Alice and her two comrades,there they are!" Yakko said while pointing at Alice, Slimy L and the boss.

The Fans ran towards them and they screamed.

"To answer your question about the fans, miniskirt man..." Yakko began through a megaphone.

"Hit it, Genie!" Dot cried.

YW+D : "They want to laugh, laugh They want to laugh, laugh They want to laugh, laugh, laugh!"

Yakko: You say you're gonna make a feature film With animation really fine

Dot : You say it's gonna be a preachy film With a heartfelt storyline

Yakko: Just make sure that it's good and funny

Wakko: 'Cause things ought to make you laugh!

YW+D : They want to laugh, laugh They want to laugh, laugh They want to laugh, laugh, laugh!

The Boss managed to trick the fans into following Alice, Slimy L and Honey and crept back into the room.

"You thought you could trick me THAT easily? Well you're WRONG! And you really don't know who I am!" The boss cried.

"Who are you then?" Wakko asked.

"I'm your long-lost brother, Smakky" The Boss replied as he took the top half of his outfit revealing a Wakko look-a-like with green eyes wearing a green top and the same red hat as Wakko only his was on backwards.

"I can't remember..." Dot trailed off.

"Do you remember THIS?" he asked as he showed a picture from the internet with Yakko(as Yakky back then) with a yellow face, blue eyes and a yellow dot on his belly and a blue bow tie, Wakko (Wakky) as his younger self wearing blue shorts and had a yellow face, Dot(with the same name also with a yellow face) with green eyes wearing a pink bow on her ears, a pink top and purple skirt and Smakky was the cross looking with the green version of Wakko's top in a red frame.

"Oh...I sort of remember bits of it" Wakko confessed.

"Well, I remember the whole thing!" Smakky said.

"That's Smakky!" The Pub thugs sang.

"Accourding to this article, you were the ill-tempered one" I said.

"That's right! And I still am!" Smakky muttered.

"You still wearing a mini skirt though!" Yakko pointed out as Wakko and Dot muffled a laugh.

"Very funny, who writes your material?"Smakky asked.

"They do" Yakko said as Dot and Wakko typed on their typewriters loads of jokes and puns.

"So were you in Wasteland for a very long time without us realising?" Oswald asked.

"Yes, I was there for a very long time since 1993 actually. Now less talking, more action!" Smakky demanded as he began to show more of his ill-temper.

"If it's a fight you want then, let's do it!" I shouted as we all charged while Daffy and the other characters plus Rachel and Eddie began to smash the extractor with their mallets which slowly made some damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls..._

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Amy, Lori and the rest of the townsfolk saw Gideon and his half of the men squad land in front of the Mystery Shack.

"You have no idea what your uncle is hiding from you, boy!" Gideon called out.

"You barely know Grunkle Stan, Gideon. You're only 10!" Dipper cried.

"Well, guess what? I'm almost 11, which mean you and your sister are almost _**13**_! Then there'll be no more childhood for you!" Gideon cried as he laughed manically.

"Well, we're going to beat you again, this time with back up!" Dipper cried.

"I've got a message from your father, _Amy_" Gideon said.

"How did you know my n-" Amy began.

"Bill Cipher told me all about ya'll and here's his message" Gideon said.

Bill Cipher appeared as a projection to the whole town.

"Hiya, tiny-minded humans! None of your supernatural experience will help you when the rise of my nightmare realm brings fourth a...well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's just say it's gonna be a real party! I love to stop time forever, eat childhood memories and ask 'why' until someone runs out of answers and cries uncontrollably along with silly straws fun. Here's some important trivia:

The moon is a two-dimensional disk hiding alien space surveillance, Global warming will eventually release something frozen in a glacier that's almost as powerful as me! And Remember that thing your parents told you? The thing they said was really important, and would make you feel safe and secure and help you sleep at night? They were lying. Pleasant dreams!

It's been fun scaring the life out of you but i've got places to be and alternative realities to tamper with! I'll be back, but remember...

Nostradamus was a hack! Morality is a mental cage designed by the weak! How's Annie?! BYEEEEEEE!" Bill Cipher said as he vanished.

"Bill Cipher knows about Time Baby?!" Dipper cried.

"Charge!" Gideon cried as his men surrounded the mystery shack as well as the whole town and blocked everyone from entering or existing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the AU...

We fought Smakky using our friendship power in the form of energy beams at the same time while he used cartoon tatics, gags and threw pianos at us.

Just then, Yakko, Daffy and the other toons managed to destroy the extractor which helped them regain their adult joke ability again.

"Game over, Smakky" I said with a grin.

"I always have a back-up plan up my sleeves. Alice, Honey!" He called.

They both reappeared with some bruises from the fan stampede and saluted.

"You know what to do" Smakky said as Alice dashed off to a secret place and Honey got out two anvil hammers, twirling them as she posed.

"Stand back guys, she's Mine!" bugs said as he stood in front of us.

"So we meet again, _Bugs_" Honey said.

"Honey, what brings you here, Doc?" Bugs asked in disgust.

"I'm here because you left me for that prettier girl, Lola from _Space Jam_" Honey stated.

"Well, then Doc...we've got a lot of catching up to do!" Bugs cried as he danced like a ballerina while Honey charged at Him and put his foot down which made her trip over.

"Go Bugs! Go Bugs!" We chanted as Bugs then waited for Honey to get close to him and then clashed her head with cymbals.

Smakky smiled.

_I will be popular again!_ He thought.

You're probaly wondering how a forgotten character can get into the real world (or in this case an alrenative version of the real thing)? Well, he dressed up as a guy all smart and called himself 'The Boss'. Then, when he went through the checkpoint from Wasteland to the Toon world, he lied and said he was going to star in a new show called 'Alice's wonderland dream' and was let through the passage(the security isn't very great as the characters are from the 90 or 80's era which can be a bit slow to react sometimes).

Then he found a map of reality and saw paths leading away from reality labelled 'Alternate Universe'. He then got a full copy of the map and chose which one he wanted to live in.

Afterwards, he found book on 'the Internet' and taught himself from the book how to surf through the web.

Before long, he searched for other forgotten/lost characters like him and found Alice from Walt Disney's live action mixed with animation in black 'n' white '_Alice in Wonderland'_ and Honey from the _Looney Tunes_ while picking up Slimy L as well as she was already their ally.

Before you know it, he got the innuendo extractor idea, capture the famous cartoon stars and the rest is history. He planned a back-up before the extractor was even finished though.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in Acme Acres..._

"Bring your device and the girl in" a voice ordered.

"Gladly" a woman's voice replied as a machine with a hoover(or Vacuum) could be seen.

"Remember suck the tooning life out of them" The voice reminded her.

"With pleasure" she replied while grinned and went through a portal dragging the machine and a girl with ginger hair wearing a light blue short-sleeved blouse with a white collar and frilly cuffs, a matching bowed ribbon in her hair that has an animal's skull in the middle, white pleated knee-length skirt,frilly light blue and red heart patterned, pink or white hidden panties, white ankle-length socks and black Mary-Jane shoes with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cut scene 2:**

_**In the future...**_

"_**I'm very worried about Bill" a familiar, booming voice said.**_

"_**For him or the power he possess?" another voice asked.**_

"_**The power he has is far greater than mine, no one knows what he could summon from his realm..." He trailed off.**_

"_**What? What?!" the other voice pestered.**_

"_**I can't say but it's very terrible indeed" the first voice said.**_

"_**Time Baby, Bill Cipher is going to return soon and it won't be pretty" another familiar voice said.**_

"_**Good work, Blendin. You can go and keep an eye on the Pines twins as they approach the end of summer" Time baby said.**_

"_**Yes, sir" Blendin said.**_

…_**...**_

_**In other news, a girl with long black hair, deathly white skin and red eyes wearing black make-up, a long form-fitting tattered black dress with a veiled black Bonnet, a black corset and net gloves met a **_**overweight, black-haired, green elephant and Montana Max in a dark alleyway.**

**Three guys stood behind Montana; a tall guy with pale skin, wearing a green jumpsuit with gray pants and a black hat with a green strip, ****a tall guy with tan skin dark circles in his eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit with a black shirt under it and brown hair and a tall guy with red hair, wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt, with a gold chain,Brown pants,blue sneaks and Purple glasses. **

"**You know the plan?" The girl asked.**

**All 5 boys nodded.**

"**Follow me" the girl said.**

"**What's your name?" The Elephant asked.**

"**Lost Lenora" she replied.**

"**I'm Sappy Stanley, a now slightly forgotten character as I only appeared in one episode of **_**Tony Toons**_**" he said.**

"**I'm..." Montana began.**

"**I already know who you are, Max. Your friends?" she asked.**

"**The guy in green is Mozart(named after the musician), The guy in red is Dexter and the guy in blue is Charlie(After their voice actor)" Montana Max said.**

"**Pleased to meet you" They said.**

"**We're here" Lenora said as they saw a white temple with golden light admitting from it.**

_**They went inside and saw load of awards including Bugs Bunny's **_**Shloscar.**

"**Take what you can and return to base quickly. We'll need your extra help to keep these heroes here while we can" a voice came from their radio.**

"**Ok, Boss" Lenora said as she smiled.**

_**Soon all of the Villains will be recognised and rule over the whole Tooniverse making all the citizens tremble!**_** She Thought.**

_**I hope you've enjoyed this extra, extra special mystery-filled chapter! I will be going on a hiatus now so I'm able to start revising for my exams which start in may, I'm going to post one more new story which will be updated even once-in-a-while whenever I get strange dreams. There's the hint;) Anyway, If you have any suggestion for my new one-shots story then PM me or put it in the review, ok?**_

_**I'll still be here just very busy, Also Patch says hi! I don't want to go over-board with new things and then forget about the old stuff that I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to update my other stories when I can. So for now, feel free to check out my Animanaics stories, Cyberchase crossover, random frozen alternative scenes stories etc. You check even check out the first story I ever published on here: The Between Reality Adventures. It's not as edited or smooth as the recent ones and be warned for chapters inside chapters but it's fairly ok for a first attempt.**_

_**Anyway, I'm digressing here...Some of what Bill cipher said is from my 'Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop fun!' book as it's very interesting that he references Time Baby indirectly so he somehow knows.**_

_**What do you think Bill Cipher is going to summon from his realm? Do you think Gideon will return sometime in season 2? How do you think the Disney Knights will cope with all of the robots coming to back-up Smakky and his secret back-up plan?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out more...**_

_**I'll be hopefully updating again in July but I'll write little bit now and again so I don't go crazy from not writing over a week(I've only ever gone a week without writing you see)**_

_**Anyway, Read and review or Smakky and his large group of allies will get you!**_

_**Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**_

_**PS: What do you think Gideon and Bill Cipher's master plan is? Is Smakky really bent on revenge? Will Patch make another appearance and will the Knights EVER get a decent break?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- The Big one!_

_**The next new OC to appear belongs to AnonymousZGirl! A very special guest appears in this chapter which belongs to The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel ! Enjoy! **_

As we watched Bugs effortlessly outwit Honey, his own counterpart in certain ways, a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing blue glasses, a white bead necklace, a pink shirt underneath a red jacket with a matching skirt, blue shoes and white earrings arrived through the portal with a large machine and a girl who was largely familiar to certain characters.

"Hello again, little fuzzy heads!" Elmyra shouted.

"Aaah!" the Warners cried.

"This is worst than that time we found out Tiny toons was cancelled!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Why HER?!" Roger and Rachel cried.

_Get them to trust you!_ Smakky told the women with his body language.

"Well, this is the toon logic extractor and I am the **AAFC Chairperson** which stands for **Adults Against Funny Cartoons**. Watch what happens when I use the machine on Elmyra" the woman said as she turned it on just as Elmyra was about to pounce on the Warners.

Then in seconds she stopped and stroked them gently as she'd been transformed into a proper animal carer for the benefit of every cartoon character in the Warner Bros' animation sakes.

"It worked!" We cried.

"Something fishy is going on here and it's not just that Smakky guy either.." Babs said as she looked Smakky up and down suspiciously.

"You're up to something" Babs said.

"And we intend to find it!" Buster added.

"Good luck with that. You'll need it" Smakky said, mysteriously as there was loud whirling sound of engines in the distance.

"Look at that! You're out of luck!" Smakky remarked while smirking as he stood proudly and watched as the other half of the robot squad arrived to give Smakky, Alice, Honey, the ninja girls and the dark twins a hand.

"We're done for!" Jasmine and Emily cried.

"_No, you're not!" _a different voice said as a young girl with light blue eyes and white/strawberry blond(Elsa's version of blond)wearing a light blue mask, a light blue bodysuit and matching boots jumped into the room _Tuxedo Mask-_style.

"My name is Icy and I wish to be a distant ally of your team!" the mysterious girl said.

"Of course , I'm.." I began.

"I know who you are, I have tabs on the cartoon news everywhere and you're internationally famous ever since you started last year" Icy said.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Don't give up and look to your cartoon allies for help" Icy said as she then shot ice daggers at a bunch of robots and pinned Smakky to the wall by aiming at his sleeves and part of his outfit inches away from his body without harming him.

"Deal with him later, focus on the main group for now. Well, I'll be off now. Good luck!" Icy said as she was automatically given a light blue ice-related knight's armour as she lunched herself into the air and vanished once more.

"Genie!" I called.

"Yes?" Genie asked.

"We need action music!" I announced.

"Coming right up!" Genie said as he got out his mixing table and started playing 'Hey, Mickey' as we charged at the robot squad.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
>hey Mickey (huff huff), hey Mickey (huff huff)<br>Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
>hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey<br>Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
>hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)<br>Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
>hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey<p>

Hey Mickey!  
>You've been around all night and that's a little long<br>You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
>Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey<p>

'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
>You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't<br>Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
>You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand<br>Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
>It's guys like you Mickey<br>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
>Don't break my heart, Mickey<p>

Hey Mickey!  
>Now when you take me by the hooves,everyone's gonna know<br>Every time you move I let a little more show  
>There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey<p>

So come on and give it to me any way you can  
>Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man<br>Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
>You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand<br>Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
>It's guys like you Mickey<br>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
>Don't break my heart, Mickey<br>(Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey)

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
>hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)<br>Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
>hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey<p>

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
>You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand<br>Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
>It's guys like you Mickey (huff huff)<br>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
>Don't break my heart, Mickey<p>

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
>You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand<br>Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
>It's guys like you Mickey (Mickey) (huff huff)<br>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
>Don't break my heart, Mickey<p>

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand (yay)  
>You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand<br>Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
>It's guys like you Mickey<br>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
>Don't break my heart, Mickey"<p>

We took all of the robots down while Mickey danced to the song as he zaped some of the robots with paint AND Thinner and Oswald zaped them with electricity.

As Honey crashed straight into the wall, the robots fell at once.

"Your plan failled, Smakky!" Yakko said.

"Not quite" Smakky said as Lenora, Montana Max, Sappy Stanley and Max's gang appeared behind us, ready to pounce with their bait and black mail plan.

"Guys, we've got trouble! Gideon has escaped prison and has become more crazy than ever!" Dipper cried into his question mark communicator.

"He's holding everyone hostage! We need reinforcements urgently!" Mabel added.

"Not so fast!" Lenora cried.

"Sappy Stanley?!" Bugs exclaimed.

"It is I, Bugs bunny" Sappy Stanley replied with resentment.

"We're not going to let you leave for your 'little Rescue Mission' until we make a deal" Montana Max said.

"What deal?" Altessa asked.

"You all get your toon logic taken away in exchange for your freedom. If you don't comply, you'll be stuck here forever!" Max's Gang stated.

"Fine but I guess only the actual toons can go through with that not real-life people" I said.

"You guys too; we want to see what effects it has on actual people as well" Lenora said, cunningly.

So The Warners, Bugs, Daffy, Babs, Buster, Roger and Rachel stood in a line to get their toon logic taken away.

As it got to Buster's turn, The machine began to jump in and down as it went all over the place.

"Now, everyone!" I cried as we attacked Lenora, Sappy Stanley, Montana Max, his gang, the dark pines twins and the remainder of the ninja girls.

As the others fought against Sappy Stanley, Montana Max and Ninja girls' toon gags, Altessa, Sky, Bryn and Lillian fought against Lenora.

She made a bunch of American football players(AKA Minor Characters) from her neglected staff.

We forced our way through the players and throwing paint and energy blasts at her while she made forcefields to counter them.

The others managed to defeated Montana Max and The ninja girls very quickly before they could adapt to the situation.

"Yakko, Wakko, Dot, watch Smakky as he gets taken away by the toon police. The rest of you go and help Dipper and Mabel; We'll take care of Lenora" I said as the others left just as the toon Police arrived to take Smakky and the toon logic extractor exploded but didn't effect Elmyra at all(_**For the sake of the fans**_).

"Elmyra, do you still have a crush on me?" Montana asked.

Elmyra showed Montana a picture of the Roody guy from _Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain_ and became enraged.

"This guy looks like a jerk! Stay away from him, you hear? I like you and I bet you 1 trillion dollars he doesn't one bit no matter how many times you bug him" Montana Max stated.

"I love you, Montana" Elymra said as she took his hand and smiled.

"You're now a great pet owner so people will stop hating you now" Montana said.

"WHAT?! People hated me?!" Elymra cried.

"Change Camera! CHANGE CAMERA!" Montana Max begged as Elymra become to have a huge tantrum for her age.

The 'camera' changed back to us as Lenora changed tactics to fighting us one-on-one while we rotated after each turn.

Lenora threw punches and tried to kick me but I blocked them and connected with her right leg which weaken her accuracy in her blows.

Next up was Sky.

She grinned.

Then the screen switched to the Warners.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot watched as their long-lost brother was placed into the white jail van while grinning.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."Wakko said.

"Me too" Dot added.

"Me Three, he's up to something again. It's almost like a _Loki_ moment; I'm _Thor_ and he's somehow _Loki_!" Yakko stated in shock.

"We better warn the others!" Dot said as they rushed through the portal towards Gravity Falls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls..._

"All of you must obey to my commands or you will be exiled, understand?" Gideon said through a megaphone.

All of the townsfolk nodded while shaking in fear.

"Robbie, let the woman in blue know that the Blind Society will be needed in my plan and to be ready to revive at any moment" Gideon ordered.

"Yes, sir" Robbie said as he rushed off.

"Gideon, try to Persuade Shooting Star to trade herself for a bargain no one can turn down" Bill Cipher suggested.

"Good idea! And thanks for the powers" Gideon said.

"No problem, Kid" Bill Cipher said.

"Bill Cipher is not as powerful as he seems..." Someone whispered into Dipper's ear.

The robot guards led Dipper, Mabel and Wendy in the room with the carpet from '_Carpet Diem'_ as hostages.

As soon as the others arrived, They were captured too while they resisted in retaliation.

When the Warners arrived in Gravity Falls, They hid in the Police department as robot guards marched past.

"What are we gonna do, Yakko?" Wakko asked.

"We're going to...WING IT!" Yakko exclaimed as he whistled which made Genie appear again.

"How may I help you, my good man?" Genie asked.

"We need you to..." Yakko began as he whispered the rest of his top-secret plan in Genie's ear.

"Hmm...That's very good. But I'll spice things up a bit!" Genie cried as he made flashes of red, green and yellow appear as he made the wonderful decoy appear in front of the guards.

"In every job that must be done  
>There is an element of fun<br>You find the fun and snap!  
>The job's a game<p>

And ev'ry task you undertake  
>Becomes a piece of cake<br>A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
>The medicine go down-wown<br>The medicine go down  
>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down<br>In a most delightful way

A robin feathering his nest  
>Has very little time to rest<br>While gathering his bits of twine and twig  
>Though quite intent in his pursuit<br>He has a merry tune to toot  
>He knows a song will move the job along - for<p>

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
>The medicine go down-wown<br>The medicine go down  
>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down<br>In a most delightful way

(Instrumental Bridge)

The honey bee that fetch the nectar  
>From the flowers to the comb<br>Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro  
>Because they take a little nip<br>From ev'ry flower that they sip  
>And hence (And hence),<br>They find (They find)  
>Their task is not a grind.<p>

Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
>The medicine go down-wown<br>The medicine go down  
>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down<br>In a most delightful way " Marry Popins and the Bank children sang as they led the guards into the Gravity Falls Forest.

"Now time to give the others that message" Dot said as they ran and hid in a sequence all the way to the Mystery Shack.

"Didn't You hear, Bud? Gideon's back-up plan is to use the portal to travel to some Alternative Universe to get more help to conquer this one" one of the guards was saying.

"Really? I didn't think he'd go that far and what if no one believes him about the portal after his telepathy stunt?" Bud asked.

"Who knows?" Another guard replied.

"Uh, oh..." Wakko said.

"Let's hid!" Yakko whispered as they jumped behind the counter with the cash register.

"Are the Pines Twins secure?" Bud asked.

"Yeah, they're in that secret room with the carpet near the attic" another guard said.

"Are you mad?! What if someone hears you?" the first guard cried.

"But it's just us in here" The second guard said.

Then their communicators inside their robots buzzed.

"We're needed upfront. See ya later, Bud" The first guard said as they both went outside.

"My gosh, where did all those years lead up to?" Bud wondered to himself as he went into the living room.

The Warners tip-toed up the stairs and found the secret room.

Dipper and Mabel banged on the door franticly but the door was locked.

"We need a key. Wakko?" Dot asked.

He responded by pulling out a golden key from his gag bag.

Dot turned the key in the lock and it opened!

"We have to stop Gideon before Bill Cipher unleashes something terrible on the whole town!" Dipper cried.

"Smakky is up to something and Gideon is going to use the portal to travel to another universe to get more help to take over this one!" Yakko exclaimed.

"You have to go through me!" a voice shouted.

They turned and saw Bud Gleeful standing in the gift shop doorway.

"Charge!" Dipper cried as they all rushed towards Bud but they were soon caught off-guard as they were swiftly surrounded by Gideon bots.

"You're not going anywhere" Bud said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the AU..._

We had just chained up Lenora along with Honey and Alice to the wall when I noticed that Slimy L had disappeared when no one was looking.

"Lady with the Toon Logic extractor, please leave as you're no longer need for the plot" I said.

The AAFC Chairperson lady growled in frustration as she dragged the remnants of the machine with her that it had blown up during our battle with Lenora.

"WHERE DID SLIMY L GO?!" I cried.

"I'll never tell" Lenora said.

"She's trying to stall us, we should go" Altessa said.

"You haven't see the last of US!" Alice cried as Lenora phased through the wall while holding on to them as they escaped also.

"Looks like we better go back to Gravity Falls then" I said.

-2 hours later in Gravity Falls, near the Mystery Shack-

"This place is crawling with guards!" Sky whispered as we hid in the bushes.

"So what's the Plan?" Lillian and Bryn asked.

I grinned as I got a fantabulous idea!

Then I whispered it to the girls before summoning Genie again.

"Genie, can you do us a big favour?" I asked.

"Anything for you guys!" Genie replied.

"We need..." I began as I whispered the rest in his ear which was inaudible to everyone else.

"Ok, coming right up!" Genie winked as he flashed magic everywhere as a huge puff of blue smoke appeared then vanished within 5 secounds.

As the smoke cleared, Two familiar characters could be seen.

"How on earth did we get here?!" a familiar voice cried.

"I don't know, Timon. Maybe it's a trick?" a deeper voice said.

"Trick?! One mintue we in the jungle singing 'Hakuna Matata' every hour of every day and the next thing you know... We're in a mystery place" Timon moaned.

"Er..hi there. I'm Grace and this is Altessa, Sky, Lillian, Bryn and Genie. We need your help to create a diversion" I said.

"What do you want me to do wear a dress and do the hula?!" Timon suggested.

**Timon:**  
>"Luau!<br>If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
>Eat my buddy, Pumbaa, here because he is a treat<br>Come on down and dine  
>On this tasty swine<br>All you gotta do is get in line

Are ya achin'" Timon sang as they imagined the robots as Hyenas in their imagination while we crept past them  
>"Yup yup yup" Pumbaa sang.<br>"For some bacon" Timon sang.  
>"Yup yup yup" Pumbaa chanted.<br>"He's a big pig" Timon sang.  
>"Yup yup" Pumbaa chanted.<br>"You can be a big pig too, oy! " Timon sang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We had now entered the Mystery Shack, looking for the others when we overheard one of Gideon's conversations with Bill Cipher.

"Have you captured all of the knights yet?" Bill was asking.

"Not yet, we changed the location to the basement where the portal is as a sacrifice to the other universes out there in case the official plan fails" Gideon replied.

"I'm not going to strike yet, it's not the right time yet" Bill Cipher stated.

"We're still looking into finding more secret societies in Gravity Falls" Gideon revealed.

"There's another one out there called The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel" Bill said

I decided not to listen to any more and led everyone to the basement as we freed the others.

But as we got out of the vending machine secret entrance, Robbie and the Woman in blue was standing in the way!

We were each taken into the attic and interogated each of us as they shone a bright light in our faces for dramatic effect to see if we knew anything about the Royal order.

When it got to my turn, they asked more secific questions.

"Who are the members of the Royal Order?" Robbie asked.

No Answer.

"Are you a member of the royal order?" The Woman in blue asked.

"I'll never talk" I stated as I refused to confess that I was member of the REAL deal in reality as that would cause a LOT of confusion.

Just then, a blinding bright white light shone in the room and a young man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a dinosaur outfit appeared.

"My name is Marlow and I'm a delicious human sent by Alex Hirsch himself to help you in your adventures" He said.

I grinned at this while he spoke.

"Robbie Valentino and Woman in Blue, stay back or I'll laser blast you!" he warned them when they tried to move in.

"We need to stop Gideon and his robot army but we need supplies and a bit more help" Sky said.

"I've got an idea" 'Marlow' said.

"What is it?" Altessa asked.

"We summon the help of the members of the REAL royal order and the Gravity Falls fans" He replied.

"Everyone, focus on my phone and think of Gravity Falls" I said as we all closed our eyes and concentrated.

Bugs, Buster, Daffy, The Warners, Rachel and Roger concentrated as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In Yen Sid's castle..._

Yen Sid was still cracking Alex's codes when his universe crystal ball glowed.

"Seems like they need my help again" he mumbled to himself.

"_From the thing that they call 'Internet', go and help the knights defeat the ones that hurt!"_ Yen Sid chanted as a ball of blue magic flew away towards Gravity Falls as Yen Sid smiled.

_That will do_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, back in Gravity Falls..._

"It's time for the Showdown to began!" Gideon declared as he was now outside in front of the townsfolk.

The blue light glowed as it changed into Transparent girls and boys from around the world.

"Let's go!" I said.

"The Battle between the robots and Disney Knights is about to begin!" Bud announced.

"3...2...1...GO!"

"You may be think why is a dinosaur in Gravity Falls because in reality I am Douglas MacKrell, Master of Disguise!" Douglas said as he swiftly changed his outfit to a purple shirt and a blue Fez hat with an eye symbol in the middle with a red punched Gideon in the face.

"Charge!" I cried as we ran towards the Robots and Gideon.

**These lyrics belong to missbunniswan!**

Dipper and Mabel stood in the background as the theme song played as a form of attacking Gideon without actually attacking him as they began to sing.

"Don't be scared, We were born prepared. For this journey full of mystery. Time to explore this wonder; Reach answers that we hunger, Discover the truths hidden. We can't run, Trust no one. Take my hand and We'll see all the secret of Gravity Falls!" The Mystery twins sang which hurt Gideon's ears badly.

"Bill, Time for Phase two!" Gideon shouted.

"Now you'll find out what happens when you mess with a demon..." Bill Cipher began as he watched us eagerly fight the robots and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Cut scene (This was EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's idea by the way!)**_

**In his nightmare realm, there were about 12 or so dark figures behind him.**

"**You know what to do" Bill Cipher said.**

"**Yes, Master" a familiar voice said as the figures came out of the shadows.**

"**We know EXCATLY what to do" Another voice said as they revealed to be US!**

**Only Evil!**

"**Wait for my signal before you put the plan in action; This has to be prefect" Bill Cipher said.**

"**Yes, sir" Evil Sky said.**

**All of our evil clones were dark versions of us wearing dark, sinister versions of our usual outfits.**

"**We better look prepared" Evil Altessa said as they changed their clothes into black battle armour with leather shoulder pads and boots with spikes to make the look even more sinister.**

"**You will be called the 'Evil Squad'!" Bill announced.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Somewhere within Gravity Falls...**_

**Slimy L was disguised as one of the townsfolk and was in the Greasy dinner, waiting for her comrades to show up.**

_**Where are those three?**_** She thought.**

**Just then, Lenora phased through the wall with Alice and Honey and walked over to Slimy L.**

"**Are you ready?" Lenora asked.**

"**For what?" Slimy L asked.**

"**To start trainning to be a villian" Alice said.**

"**I have to return home afterwards but when do we start?" Slimy L asked.**

"**Follow us and you'll see..." Alice said as she opened a portal and led the way.**

"**You're going to meet all of the forgotten, ignored and overshadowed Villains for tips on how to take advantage of enemies at school etc" Lenora said.**

"**So when do we start?" Slimy L asked.**

"**Tomorrow: 6 o'clock sharp as Smakky will need help breaking out and being there when Bill Cipher unleashes his powerful army on Gravity falls!" Alice stated.**

**-End of Cut scene-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Various Secret Society Symbols_  
>"<em>Secret societies are (typically) fraternal orders that have been associated with everything from controlling international government to forbidden rituals to being a bunch of old guys playing gin rummy and complaining about their wives. They feature strange symbols like the ones you see above. <em>One particularly sinister, mysterious order _features a eye with a red x through it. Many rumors have flown around about these organizations, but here are some stone cold facts about secret societies. All secret societies worship a hyper-intelligent barn owl named Duane "The Enforcer" Roosevelt._ _Most meetings consist of saying the secret oath, dressing in robes, hooting, gluing owl feathers to their skin, and devouring gophers whole in honor of their beloved barn owl overload. But not all secret societies worship barn owls, some of them worship western screeching owls. Also: Other owl-related jokes. In addition: Owls, owls, owls, owls, owls. And remember, when you don't know where else to turn just ask yourself: "What would Duane Do?" Which is: Use your creepy heart-shaped face to see your prey, swoop down from a tree, eat an adult male vole, then cough up his bones into a disgusting ball that kids will later open in a high school biology class.**(From Stan's Tattoo)**" Stan read._ "You'll soon find out that the royal order is more than just a bunch of fishermen, Dipper..." Stanley said. **It took FOREVER but I made it! This will be my very last update before the mock exams next week and the real deal in may onwards are thrown at me so savour it while it lasts! I've got some good news! Gravity Falls returns on the 16th February in half-term!(YAY!)** **I've got two actual stories on FictionPress!(YAY again!) (I have to fix one of them though..)** **Another thing is, Douglas MacKrell, The Founder of the show The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel replied to my message and allowed me to insert him into the story! So a big thank to him too!(He'll be around in the story for a while and I might bring Alex back for a bit too!** **Also after the huge battle, do you think I should do little segments of the Disney Knights without Grace during the Mock (and real) exams period?** **I have one more question: Do you think I should bring in more Disney Characters like Wreak-it Ralph and Vanellope or stick to official Disney character instead of Pixar(Even though I love finding Nemo! I used to call him 'Memo' once)?** **I tried my best to keep the characters' personalities as original as possible but it has been hard with all the stuff that's happened since last week...** **I MIGHT do an update in Half-term depending on how well I revise till then for the new GF episode etc.** **Do you think I should do more polls? BTW, PLEASE can you check out the Magical Disney Forum? It helps if you add your suggestions for plot ideas etc there as well as reviews and PMs as it keeps the forum alive and going plus it helps us all interact with each out!(It's in the Epic mickey part of the game section in the forms BTW!).** **Anyway, do you think the Disney Knights will be able to stop Gideon from taking over the universe with Bill Cipher? Could Gideon try to do to an alternative universe to get more help which could spell trouble for the Knights? And will they EVER get a decent break?!** **Stay tuned to find out ...** **Oh, yeah! Before I go, I have one last question: Should I do segments of Grace on her own while she's at school, having to deal with a familiar enemy(Hint, Hint) as well as with the Disney Knight without her OR the usual chapters I do now with them all together but mixed with other point of views?** **Anyway, Read and review or Bill Cipher, Gideon, Smakky, the robots and Bill Cipher's army will get you!** **Disney Knight Grace/ MysteryGrace16 of the REAL royal order of the Holy mackerel(i joined the website, look up if you want to know more!), out!;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Northwest at the hour and the Fate of the Universe!

**Warning! There will be WenDip, possible Bill/Mabel(Not to Mabel's liking) and other Shippings about to take place so read this at your own risk!(No Pinecest-In case you didn't know, this shipping is when Mabel and Dipper are paired together!-, Thank goodness!)**

**Also the next -possibly- two Ocs belong to AnoymonousZGirl (maybe next time) and Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog!**

As we fought Gideon's army, Gideon left the 'battle field' and went down to the basement.

Stan, unknown to everyone else had been hidden in the shadows tied up near the portal to watch this 'momentous'-in Gideon's words- occasion.

"You won't get away with this!" Stan cried.

"But I already have, Stanford. The leader of the _**Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel**_!" Gideon cackled as he went through the portal.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Stan cried.

Outside, a thunder storm started brewing while we continuously fought and once the lightening started, I just knew it was a bad sign.

"We have to go inside!" I shouted over the thunder.

Everyone else nodded in replay.

But then the clouds went dark and Pacifica urged Dipper to come with her on a solo mission.

_Now's my chance!_ Bill Cipher thought.

"Shooting Star! If you don't come with me, everyone you ho_ld dear will die at the hands of my nightmare army!_" Bill Cipher boomed.

"I...I..." Mabel began.

Then She sighed heavily.

"Ok, I go on one condition: You stay away from my friends and family" Mabel said.

"Deal" Bill said as she walked through the space-like portal Bill had appeared through in _Dreamscapers_ and vanished without a trace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, inside the Mystery Shack we noticed that Mabel was missing and Gideon had vanished as well.

"Where's Mabel?" Sky asked.

"And where did Gideon go?" I asked.

"Gideon is already in another universe and Mabel is with me!" Bill Cipher boomed.

We all gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in the AU Realm..._

Gideon continued walked and saw the Mystery Shack but when he walked inside, he got the shock on his life!

There in front of him was himself with hair styled similar to Dipper's wearing the same outfit as Dipper and the blue and white pine tree hat, alone in the Kitchen!

"Is this a joke?! Who are you?" Gideon asked.

"My name is Gideon Pines" His other self replied.

"Well, I'm Gideon Gleeful, former psychic of the Tent of telepathy" Gideon said.

"What?! But the Gleeful twins are the psychics there" Gideon Pines remarked.

"Gleeful twins? I don't have any siblings..." Normal Gideon replied.

"Well, You're obviously not from around these parts... Welcome to Reverse Falls!" Gideon Pines said.

In the bushes, near the Mystery Shack kitchen window, Two figures were spying on them.

-2 hours later-

"So Dipper and Mabel take my place here..." Gideon began.

"And they take my place there..." Reverse Gideon added.

"That means we're opposites!" They said in unison.

"If these twins are more menacing than me as you say they are...Then I know who's going to help take over my universe..." Gideon stated.

_T_his won't be good..._Reverse Gideon thought._

Back in the Bushes, Dipper and Mabel were lost in deep thought as they continued to spy on the Gideon.

Dipper's hair was neater and he wore a cape for their performances; they both wore blue outfits like Gideon and had the amulets. Mabel wore a blue headband as well.

"Dipper, do you think we should have that other universe Gideon on our side?" Mabel Gleeful asked.

"Maybe, but we have to observe more" Dipper Gleeful replied.

"Well, we better go back to the tent of Telepathy, Gruncle Stan and Deuce must be waiting" Mabel Gleeful suggested.

"Fine, we'll go back. For now.." Dipper Gleeful said as they began to to walk back to the tent.

"So who replaces Mabel?" Gideon asked.

"Pacifica, my sister" Reverse Gideon said as Pacifica came out dressed as 90's kid.

"Hello" Reverse Pacifica said.

"Are you bullied by Mabel?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Reverse Pacifica asked.

"I was able to read minds until there was proof that I was a fraud and sent to jail but I busted out" Gideon explained.

"Hey, guys!" Reverse Robbie, who has Wendy's job and some of her laid -back personality, said.

"If that's Goth boy then where's.." Gideon began.

"Hey, Robbie" Reverse Wendy said as she wore circular spiked earrings, a rock chick version of Robbie's outfit with the stitched heart symbol, a spiked black collar necklace black boots and red guitar with a skull symbol on it.

"Now that I've met almost the whole gang, I'm going to the Twins' show now" Gideon said.

"You mustn't go! They're worse than you in every way!" Reverse Pacifica and Gideon cried.

"Plus Mabel is crazy about me" Reverse Gideon added.

"Dipper wants me but hates me at the same time" Reverse Pacifica stated.

"I'll take my chances" Gideon replied.

"Hey, guys. Wanna help me break cars ?" Reverse Bud asked who was wearing Stan's Mr Mystery outfit.

"Ok" Reverse Gideon said as he, Pacifica, Wendy and Robbie followed him outside where Miserable Soos wearing a brown top with an exclamation mark and his hat backwards was standing.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the normal universe..._

We all began to get worried.

"Mark, Jean, Sky and Bryn; come with me. We're going to help Dipper, the rest of you stay here and be safe" I said.

"If Gideon's in an alternative universe, shouldn't we stop him?" Altessa asked.

"Yes, Go down to the Basement, If Stan is there, get him ti help you locate where Gideon is and go after him. Oh, and try to stay together" Sky said.

"Good luck everyone!" Hollie said.

"If we make it through this.." I began.

"When we do" Altessa corrected.

"Yeah, we're going to have fun and maybe go ice skating with the boys. I heard it's romantic" I said.

"That would be fun, yeah lets do that after this war is over" Altessa said.

"Be careful, Guys!" I said as we went out of the mystery shack and towards the Northwest Manor as Altessa and the Other went to the basement, untied Stan and found Gideon's location in the AU as they all went through the portal.

But as there are many AUs out there, something always unexpected is bound to happened...

XXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in the Nightmare realm..._

Mabel refused to suck up to Bill Cipher or believe that he actually liked her in the same way he liked chaos.

She got the idea make him so irritated that he would let her go free.

So she thought of Mermando, her first kiss, whom she still loved even now.

"Oh, Mermando! Mermando, why are you called Mermando? To refuse your father and your name, Confess your love to me and I will not be a Pines girl" She recited her own modern take on Juliet's words to Romeo from the balcony scene.

"Girls, do you think I should end her back?" Bill Cipher asked over Mabel's loud reciting.

"Maybe, but what if she want you to think and actually likes you in return?" Dark Sky suggested.

"Don't you remember?! Bill possessed her brother and almost killed his body with all the pain he caused as well as almost destroy Journal 3! do you really think she can trust you after all that?!" Dark Hollie, the smart one, stated loudly.

"Maybe I should send her and her 'boyfriend' to an alternative universe so they can be together?...What am I saying?! I'm evil! Once the Disney Knights are back from the AUs and the Manor where my ally, the Ghost of Northwest Manor lives with a huge fiery skeleton monster and they're all tired out; You girls will strike them down!" Bill Cipher cackled.

_I've got to get out of here!_ Mabel thought as she began to run.

"Stop her!" Bill Cried as the Evil squad raced after her at full speed.

"Yen Sid! Walt Disney! Alex and Ariel Hirsch! HELPPPP!" Mabel cried as she kept running for her life.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Do you remember where Mickey and Oswald were the whole time? They stuck by Roger, Rachel, Eddy, Bugs, Buster, Babs, The warmers and Daffy through thick and thin this whole arc but the characters were left behind at the Mystery Shack in case they got opposite versions of themselves when they crossed the portal-plus there would be too many characters at once to fill all the action scenes-._

Anyway, as they waited for us to return from the Northwest manor, Yen Sid Made sure Douglas stayed with the characters in case of a rescue mission for either the 'Portal' team(Everyone led by Altessa who went through the Portal) , the 'Mansion' team (All of us who went to the manor to help Dipper) or Mabel.

So when Yen Sid heard Mabel's desperate cry, he alerted Both Alex and Douglas on the matter and sent both Alex and Ariel as human back-up as they entered the Nightmare realm through a purple portal Yen Sid had summoned for them.

XXXXXXXX

_In the Northwest Manor..._

_-Flashback to when Pacifica went to Dipper or help—Dipper's point of View-_

_I saw Pacifica run up to me through the battlefield wearing a purple scarf over her head and a pair of dark sunglasses to conceal her identity._

"_Dipper, I need your help even though I __hate you and don't t want to be in the same room as you for 2 minutes. You need to see this, come to my house and you'll see what I mean" Pacifica said as she began to walk away._

"_Ok, I'll go. But what's the problem?" I asked as we walked at a fast pace past the battlefield to the Northwest manor._

"_Something threats to ruin our tea party. A ghost" Pacifica whispered._

"_Well, I've faced ghosts before and whatever Mabel told you about isn't true one bit" I stated as we went inside._

_-End of flashback-_

We were now hiding under a table in one of the servants' rooms after seeing dead wall animals ooze blood and an eerie voice cry about revenge.

We kept very quiet as the ghost flew past, revealing itself to be a lumberjack holding an ax with a flaming beard.

"Does the journal have advice for these types of ghosts?" Pacifica asked.

"'The only thing you can do apart from asking what it wants, is beg for mercy'?" I read.

"Well, We're defiantly out of options" Pacifica said as the Ghost grew extremely angry and began to summon a friend: A giant Fiery Skeleton.

Just then, Grace and some of the Disney Knights arrived.

"Never fear, the Disney Knights are here!" Grace chanted.

"Well, what's left of them" Sky said.

The monster turned around and stared straight at them.

"Bill Cipher...Friend..." The Ghost stated.

"Looks like Bill Cipher's got many allies up his sleeves" Bryn said.

"Let's use the power of love!" Jean suggested.

"Right!" Grace said as they held hands and twirled causing a super spin-like tornado at the Monster to the song '_The Power of love'_ from Sailor_ moon(Original)._

"_Er..Ghost guy, please I beg you! Have mercy! We just want to know what you desire so bad!" I cried in desperation._

_The ghost's reply was two words._

"_Revenge on The Northwests and Pizza" The ghost replied._

"_What a shocker(!)" I said, sarcastically as the ghost charged for Pacifica and her family._

_-end of Dipper's point of view-_

_XXXXXXX_

_-Switch back to normal point of view(Grace)-_

_Somewhere within Wasteland where the forgotten, deleted or unelected villains are..._

Slimy L begun her training with Thinner Mickey, The Fujitas, Evil Elsa, Ratigan, Storm Blot( Shadow Blot combined with Oswald-another version of him-) holding Horace, Clarebelle, Genie, Dopey and Liver lips from the country Bear Jamboree attraction captive for a future plan, Syndrome and 1987's Shredder from _Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles_.

"The first thing we'll do in your villain training is how dress like a Villain" The Fujitas, who were three girls wearing Japanese-styled clothes said.

One was holding an brown Japanese umbrella wearing a blue dress with pine and purple stockings, a pink flower in her hair and black shoes, another with yellow chopsticks in her hair wearing a purple and pale darkish green dress with pink and white stockings(?-possibly long socks-) and black shoes holing a mace that had a pink spiky ball on the end while the supposed leader had two peach-pink flowers in her hair while wearing a red dress top with tights which had the top half criss-crossed and the lower-half part black with purple-pink crosses and part purple with green stripes and white shoes holing a brown stick with spikes.

The girl in the red dress was Kyoko -means mirror-, the girl in blue was named Rin -(Means)cold- and the girl holding the mace was called Shizuka-(meaning)Quiet- .

"Do you have any outfits?" Slimy L asked.

"Sure we do! We're experts since we got deleted/ not added to _Big Hero 6_" Kyoko said as Shizuka got out a long black, velvety dress from their hammerspace (They're toons!) for Slimy L to try on.

Slimy L went into their man-made dressing room and put on the dress.

The Fujitas shook their heads.

She closed the curtain and came out wearing a clown outfit.

The Fujitas gave her blank, confused expressions as she went back into the changing room.

Over the across of three hours, she tried on various outfits until finally she found the right outfit for her.

"That's the ONE!" Slimy L cried as she twirled in her new sinister metal-like sliver dress with a brown sheriff hat with a silver star on the side to conceal her face if necessary and spiky sliver boots to cast fear on anyone she walks past (Minus her allies).

"You look fabulous! But you need more training... Thinner Mickey will help you get stronger with your fighting skills after Shredder helps you with your laugh and planning skills" Rin said as The Shredder and Ratigan smiled at Slimy L.

"Hello, Slimy l. My name is Oroku Saki but you can call me _The _Shredder" The 1987 Shredder,a guy wearing a metal solider outfit with a purple cape and metal mouth mask covering his mouth, said.

"And I'm Ratigan from _Basil the great mouse detective_" Ratigan added.

"We'll be helping you with planning and mastering the evil laugh" The Shredder said.

"Well, I'll start. When I was planning ways to kill Basil, I was cautious at times and kidnapped a girl with the help of my bat sidekick(Can't remember the name) to lure him to me. I almost got him on the big ben but I died and ended up here when people stopped mentioning the Movie" Ratigan said.

"What does this have to do with the training, Ratigan?" Slimy L asked.

"Do explain yourself" The Shredder insisted.

"Well, we both made mistakes. If you can somehow master Maths in all this and plan more carefully with a 90% chance of winning then you won't fail!" Ratigan exclaimed.

"So how do we do that exactly?" Slimy L asked.

"With a simulation" Ratigan said as a robot dummy version of me that was poorly constructed appeared from A.B.E.'s place-they were near the train tunnels- for target practise.

The Shredder taught Slimy L all he knew about the ninja fighting moves and how to use their weapons on the dummy while Ratigan gave her different versions of his laugh with Slimy l trying it out to see if it suits her.

Before long, she was battle ready and had a hard-core evil laugh.

Next was getting Smarter, planning and ideas.

Thinner Mickey and Strom blot stepped in.

"The best way to start is to throw some ideas out. Burn Mickey!" Thinner Mickey said.

"Capture all of the new and old characters to cause a rift between them" Storm blot suggested.

"Spying on an enemy at school, learn her weakness and turn it against them?" Slimy l suggested.

"You're getting it now!" The Shredder applauded.

They began to help Slimy l create a plan in the form of blueprints and taught her how to calculate the success rate of each plan.

"Who's extremely good at maths?" The Shredder asked.

"Me?" Rocksteady and Bebop asked, who were the Shredder's mutant half-rhino and pig minions.

"Not you, you fools! Someone ACTUALLY intelligent!" The Shredder cried.

"I may not be evil but I could be of service to you for a price" a familiar voice said.

"What price?" Ratigan asked.

"Cheese and a very large crow bar" The Brain said.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the Nightmare Realm..._

_Douglas, Eddy and the toons arrived to Mabel's aid._

"_Leave Mabel alone, you piece of scum!" Buster cried._

_The girls heard him and turned towards them._

"_Now look what you done, Buster!" Babs cried._

"_Wait! I've got an idea! Eddy, remember how Daffy and Donald acted when they were on stage together?" Douglas asked._

"_Yeah, I remember" Eddy said._

"He almost shot me with a Cannon!" Daffy exclaimed as he shivered at the memory.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Douglas asked.

Eddy nodded.

"Bugs, Buster, Roger, Babs, Rachel; we need a..." Eddy began as he whispered the rest to the toons.

Then in less than 30 seconds two pianos appeared in front of both ducks.

"_**THIS**_ is your MASTER plan?!" Daffy cried as they began to play familiar tunes.

As Donald and Daffy began to hurt each with red punching gloves, a canon or slapping part of the piano that's held up(The old version of the instrument) on each other; they defeated some of the evil squad indirectly with their violent gags.

Then Roger went up to evil Sky with cheeky grin.

"Hi there, I'm Roger" Roger said.

"I know who you are" Evil Sky replied in a bored tone.

"Hand shake?" Roger suggested.

She began to shake his hand but got shocked instantly.

"Oldest trick in the book" Roger whispered to the audience.

"Wanna cream pie?!" Rachel cried as she threw cream pies at evil Bryn, Altessa and Emily.

As for the boys...well, let's just say their weakness was revealed when Babs changed into Jessica Rabbit(She's VERY good at impersonating people) which trances them, causing them to do the tongue react thing animals do when they see Minerva mink(if you don't know who that is, look her up on Google and Youtube to see how they react) along with wolf whistles.

"Mabel, forget about Pacifica's party for now; Go help the others in the Alternative Universe!" Douglas called out as Mabel rushed through the Portal, Received a special watch from Alex himself to capture Mermando in a water bubble to take him along the journey.

The watch provided a helmet for her to breathe in as she searched for Mermando.

Mermando was sitting on a rock away from the palace, feeling very unhappy.

"Mermando!" Mabel cried.

"Mabel! What are you doing here and how can you survive?" Mermando asked.

"The helmet gives me oxygen to breathe. Anyway, do you want to come with me on an adventure away from this place?" Mabel asked.

"Sure, but what about my family?" Mermando asked.

"I'll make sure you can visit. We're going to an alternative universe" Mabel said.

"Do you know which one?" Mermando asked as Mabel activated the water bubble feature on her watch which formed a blue bubble that emitted white light from it around Mermando as they went through the portal.

"I have no idea but let's find out!" Mabel said.

_But what they all didn't know was that there was many AUs and it was very easy to get lost very quickly in a short space of time..._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the AU..._

Altessa and the others kept wandering through the tunnel until they all found the Mystery Shack.

"Look, Pacifica! More visitors!" Reverse Gideon said.

"Who are you and why do you look like Gideon?" Emily asked.

"I'm the opposite. I'm Gideon Pines and this is my sister Pacifica Pines" reverse Gideon said.

"Have you seen a boy wearing blue with white wavy hair who happens to be 10 walk by around here?" Altessa asked.

"Yeah, he must have gone to the Tent of telepathy to see the Twins' show. Just be warned, they're more evil and powerful than Gideon could ever be!" Reverse Pacifica said.

"We'll be careful" Amy said.

"We've faced worse things before" Kenny added.

"Bye, guys!" Bill and Chloe said as they headed towards the Tent of Telepathy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inside the Tent of Telepathy, Gideon and the other members of the audience waited for the entertainers to appear on stage while Altessa and the others found seats near the front but away from Gideon.

"Oh we can see what others can't see!

It ain't some sideshow trick!

It's innate ability!

Where other are blind,

we're futurely inclined!

And you too could see,

If you was widdle ol' us" The twins sang.

"Come on everyone, stand up!" Dipper Gleeful commanded as we all stood up.

" Whoa. What the-?

How did he-? " Bill gasped.

"Keep it going!" Reverse Mabel cried.

"_You wish your parents would listen to you more" Reverse Dipper sang._

"I'm leaving when I grow up" Depressed Reverse Tambry said.

"Meooow!" patch said, who happened to be next to Altessa.

"_I sense that you've been here before!" Reverse Mabel sang_

"Oh what gave it way?" Gideon asked.

"Come on." Mark said.

"_I'll read your mind if I knew ya!_

_Somethin' tells me your name's Pacifica" Reverse Dipper sang._

"How'd he do that? " Reverse Pacifica sang as she fulfilled Mabel's line in the song.

"_So welcome all ye_

_To the Tent of Telepathy!_

_And thanks for visiting_

Widdle ol usssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" The twins sang as they bowed and drank some water.

"You guys are the real miracle!" The twins exclaimed as people began the file out of the tent.

As Gideon began to approach them, their expressions changed from friendly to annoyed in a sinister way.

"Gideon, what brings _**YOU**_ here?" Reverse Mabel asked in disgust as they both pretended they didn't already know Normal Gideon exists.

"I'm not your Gideon, My name is Gideon Gleeful and I was a psychic too till I was thrown in jail for being a fraud" Gideon said.

"What do you want?!" Reverse Dipper cried.

"I want to make a deal: Help me take over my universe and I'll help you destroy your enemies in exchange" Gideon offered.

"We'll consider your offer for now but don't expect any promises" Reverse Mabel said.

"Say, what's bill cipher like in this world?" Gideon asked.

"One word: cry baby" Reverse Dipper said, plainly.

"That's it?!" Gideon cried.

"Pretty Much" reverse Mabel replied.

Then their eyes widened.

"What is SHE doing here?!" The Twins demanded as they pointed at Reverse Pacifica who smiled nervously.

"I don't know...Some of the Disney Knights are with them" Gideon said.

_They must have followed me here and want to stop me from achieving my devious plans! I have to stay cool in front of these guys!_ He thought to himself.

"You guys are half-demon too, right?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah" The Gleeful twins replied.

"You still have your powers?"

"Yeah"

"Then Help me take them down!" Gideon cried.

"I've been aching for a beat down for ages!" Reverse Dipper cried as he, Reverse Mabel and Normal Gideon rushed towards Altessa, Reverse Pacifica and the other Disney Knights who forms a barricade with their bodies to shield Pacifica.

"You can't beat us THAT easily!" Altessa said.

"When we work together, we're invincible!" Reverse Pacifica added.

"Not when some of you are missing, you aren't!" Gideon cried.

"WHAT?!" They all cried.

"Yeah, I noticed it immediately. Where's you precious leader now? Fighting off a _**Lumberjack Ghost**_ and a _**giant flaming skeleton monster**_?(!)" Gideon asked, tauntingly.

No answer.

The Gleeful Twins raised them up in the air with their powers through the amulet(it's not destroyed yet!) and caused their eyes to glow blue light.

"Time to die!" The Gleeful twins said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the real world, There was girl who looked a bit like me that lived in the sewers in New York.

She had Brown eyes and short light brown hair wearing a lilac top with the _Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles _ on it, blue skirt and red heels.

Her name was Charis(_KARE-iss)._

She lived with Master Splinter, Roxas, Xion, Namine and Axel plus the Ninja turtles.

Her weapon of choice was a keyblade, SAP gloves and a Manriki chain.

She was also an honourable member on the Ninja turtles' team.

Then the classic theme song played:

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
>Heroes in a half-shell<br>Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)  
>They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)<br>When the evil Shredder attacks  
>These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!<p>

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<p>

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)  
>Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)<br>Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)  
>Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)<p>

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
>Heroes in a half shell<br>Turtle power!

At night, she helped the Turtles defend the city from all of the bad guys but in the day...

Roxas, Xion and Axel took her on missions for the Organisation 13 Xemnas commanded which was brought back by a mysterious boy through a time reverse blonde-haired boy nicknamed 'Einstein'(**Recognise him?**).

Like Roxas, Xemnas had given Charis her name but it didn't have an 'X' as he noticed she was very special-more special than Xion or Roxas- and had Saix monitor her closely.

Then one day, when she was on a solo mission a mysterious being came up to her.

"Do you wish to know your purpose?" It asked.

"Yes" She replied.

"Join me and cause a rift between the _OLD_ and **NEW**" The being said.

Charis was confused at first.

In her mind, she heard Michelangelo-the orange one- yelling at her.

"_Don't do it, bra!" He shouted._

"_We need you!" Raphael -the red one- said._

"_Don't leave us!" Donatello -the purple one- cried._

"_Think about Master Splinter!" Leonardo -the blue one- insisted._

"_Charis" a familiar voice said._

"_Master Splinter?" She asked._

"_Please Charis, we're your family" Master Splinter pleaded._

"_Well, I need to know why I'm here. I'm sorry...I love you guys" She whispered the last part as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness._

Charis opened her eyes and looked straight at the mysterious figure.

"I'm in. When do I start?" She asked.

"After a 24 hour commercial break" The being said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the TMNT 'cave'...

"Guys, I can't find Charis!" Roxas cried as he, Xion and Axel ran into the hideout where the Turtles, Splinter and April were eating pizza.

"What happened, Roxas?" Michaelangelo asked.

"Charis was sent to Destiny Island on a solo mission by Saix and hasn't returned since" Roxas said.

"Riku, Sora and Kairi are searching as we speak but it won't be enough" Xion said.

"I sense there is an unbalance between the forces of good and evil" Master Splinter stated, wisely.

"Right again, Hamato Yoshi" The Shredder said through their TV screen.

"A new Villain is about to rise and your adopted Daughter will soon be a part of it! Mwhaaa!" The Shredder cried.

"Donatello?" Raphael asked.

"On it!" Donatello replied as he hopped into the Shellraiser -their turtle mobile van- and began to track the signal.

"What have you got, Donnie?" Axel asked.

"He's not in this world or Dimension X...He's...He's..." Donatello stuttered.

"What? What?!" Everyone cried.

"He's in the Disney universe, in a world called 'Wasteland'" Donatello stated at last.

"How do we get there?" April, the short haired brunette recognised by her yellow jumpsuit with brown eyes and ace Channel 6 reporter, asked.

"We can help with that" Namine said as she walked in holding a turtle-styled remote to the Technodrome's portal.

_Interesting fact moment: The Technodrome -for all of you who don't know or can't remember- is a high-tech sphere-shaped sliver vehicle of the Shredder's given to him by Krang, a talking alien brain creature with machines and gadgets inside._

"Alright!" The Turtles exclaimed.

"Who's going to protect the city while we're gone?" Leonardo asked.

"I may have a solution!" A voice cried.

"Who was that?" Michaelangelo asked.

"My name is Green and I'm from another dimension that's linked to yours through the _Archie comics_" a green hedgehog with emerald green eyes wearing white gloves like Sonics, a brown hat like _Indiana _Jones or _Fang the weasel's(from Sonic's _universe)and half blue half-red shoes said.

"Are you gonna help us?" April asked.

"Yes, April along with Splinter will stay here to defend the city with the help of Venus, a turtle with a light blue bandanna from _Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation _and Renoir, a turtle with a dark yellow bandanna from _Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden _while you guys will follow me and the blonde girl to that portal you guys mentioned" Green said.

"Come and get me if you DARE!" The Shredder challenged them.

"We accept that challenge, Shredder!" Raphael cried as the screen switched off.

"Let's ride, Gang!" Leonardo exclaimed as they drove the Shellraiser to the Techodrome location underground and inside to the portal room.

Green took one look at the controls and swiftly programmed the portal to link-up to the Disney Universe.

"Here we go!" Green said as he ran towards the blue glowing rectangular portal.

"See ya later guys!" Roxas, Xion and Axel waved as the turtles ran through the portal all at once.

Then there was darkness everywhere.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in Wasteland...

Slimy L was on her last round of Training: Singing and Intelligence class.

Evil Elsa was in charge of singing as the others watched in the background and Lenora and Syndrome from _The Incredibles_ led intelligence class.

Evil Elsa had dark blue short hair and a white and gold dress styled similar to Cruela De Vile's fur coat outfit and looked very sinister.

"You need singing lessons as you never know when you could get a solo in this story, are we clear?" Evil Elsa stated.

"Yes, Evil Elsa" Slimy L replied.

They did vocal exercises and the pitch scale etc until Slimy L had written her very own theme song for her story arc-which will be revealed later on-.

Then the last class: Intelligence.

Every villain needs Intelligence to be successful, right?

So Newbies need lessons from the experienced.

Lenora and Syndrome got down to business with their teaching; first was tactics, then strategy with maths and building gadgets at the end.

As all of this was happening, Charis arrived in Wasteland with the mysterious being.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Fanny and I know who you're linked to" Fanny said.

"Who?" Charis asked.

"The one named 'Grace'" Fanny replied.

_**Cut scene:**_

_**In between dimensions...**_

**As the Turtles set up camp for the night, Green got a visitor in his dreams.**

_**-Dream-**_

"_**Green?" a voice asked.**_

"_**Who's there?" Green asked.**_

"_**My name is Yen Sid, toon brother to Walt Disney himself. I need you and your companions' help.**_

_**A group of Disney-along with cartoon and Animé- fans called The Disney Knights are in trouble as each division of their group face different obstacles: Like a ghost and Fiery skeleton monster or Bill Cipher, a dream demon and his group of evil clones of the knights or Lil Gideon, a 10 year-old boy and a different version of the Pines twins from Gravity Falls. Are you willing to accept this calling?" Yen Sid's voice said.**_

"_**Yes" Green said.**_

"_**Then go help them" Yen Sid urged.**_

"_**The turtles will go face The Shredder and I will aid the Knights" Green suggested.**_

"_**If you think that will work, then so be it" Yen Sid replied as his voice began to fade away.**_

"_**Your allies on this mission will be a girl in blue called Icy and a mysterious other" Yen Sid added as a bright light shone in Green's eyes.**_

_**-Dream end-**_

_**When Morning came, Green filled the Turtles in on his dream and the plan he came up with.**_

"_**Use the Turtle communicator to keep in contact with us" Raphael said.**_

"_**I will, According to my watch Wasteland is directly ahead. The portal will hopefully take you to the location you wish to go to. See ya later guys!" Green called out to them as he ran off the other way towards the AU dimension.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Back in Wasteland...**_

"_**Her training is complete" The Shredder said.**_

"_**You have done well, my pupil. Now it's time to bust Smakky out of Jail in time for the huge future fight scene!" Lenora said as she held Slimy l's hand and teleported away.**_

"_**How's Charis doing?" Honey asked as Alice stood next to her.**_

"_**Fanny is training her well, soon she will be engulfed in darkness and able to achieve her mission" The Shredder said.**_

"_**And what's that exactly?" Syndrome asked, which was what all of the other villains wanted to know as well.**_

"_**To cause a rift between the new and old cartoons" The Shredder replied.**_

_**-End cut scene-**_

_**Extra:**_

_**Mabel and Mermando arrived in an Alternative Universe but on the sigin of the town it read 'Monster Falls'.**_

"_**We're in the wrong universe?!" Mabel cried.**_

"_**Mabel! Look!" Mermando said as he pointed at the lake.**_

_**There in the lake was Mabel with a pink fish tail!**_

"_**I guess we can be together after all" Mabel said, softly as she released Mermando from the water bubble into the water.**_

"_**I'll make sure you visit your family!" Mabel called out to them.**_

_**With a tear in her eye, she kept walking and bumped into someone.**_

"_**Sorry" she said.**_

_**As she picked up his postcard, her eyes widened.**_

_**Here, staring back at her wearing a fisher's hat was Mermando as a human!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**In Reverse Falls, Yen Sid had transported Kenny to the Northwest manor to give us a helping hand.**_

_**Sky was scared out of her wits by the monster that Kenny Kissed her right then and there!**_

_**A flurry of pink hearts surrounded them in the special moment.**_

_**Then they both received power-ups a charm bracelet and a pink watch.**_

"_**Ready guys?" I asked.**_

_**They nodded.**_

"_**GO!" I cried as we all held hands and twirled to create a tornado of love at the monster.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**The Reverse twins were about to kill the other Knights when a flash of blue and green light shone in Gideon and the twins' faces.**_

_**Then they all were hit by a dozen icicles and pinned to the ground.**_

"_**My name is Icy and don't EVER mess with me" Icy said.**_

"_**My name is Green but don't make me mad or I'll use my chaos powers on you" Green said.**_

"_**And I am Shades, defender of both old and new cartoons" The mysterious figure dressed in black wearing dark blue sunglasses said.**_

"_**You'll never win!" Green said.**_

"_**Who dragged a talking hedgehog into this universe?!" Gideon cried.**_

"_**Get them!" Green cried as he, Icy and Shades charged at the three psychics at once.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Meanwhile, inside the Toon Prison Smakky smiled.**_

_**I'll use the ice girl's other half for my up-coming plan with Sammy...He thought as Slimy l and Lenora appeared on cue to bust him out of jail.**_

_**Back in the Nightmare Realm...**_

"_**Girls! Let the toons and their human friends go! We need to wait for the signal" Bill Cipher said to the Evil Squad as they released the Toons along with Eddie and Douglas from their grip.**_

"_**Leave before we change our minds" Evil Kenny said.**_

"_**er...Thanks?" Roger said as they rushed towards the exit at lightening speed.**_

"_**We won't go easy in the REAL battle!" Evil Me called out as they left.**_

_**-End of Extra scenes-**_

**I hope you've enjoyed my mega long chapter! Do you like my nobody so far? Charis means Grace by the way. Do you like Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles(I'm now a fanatic)? More action and love coming soon, I promise! But I'm defiantly going to limit my writing time now so you can still PM me ok as I'll be available but busy at the same time.**

**Also if you have any suggestions for what could happen in the Pixar arc(i gave Syndrome a cameo for a reason!), then PM me ok?**

**I'll need about 5 or 6 boys now to match up the girls as Icy is part of the team now, so be ready to fight for her, boys!(What about a fight for love skit?! That was a great inspiration-for-ideas-moment!)**

**So the next Episode of Gravity Falls is on Monday, so keep a look out for it! The Villains may get a bit scarier as time goes on, what with Slimy l, an official villain now and all, so be warned!**

**Also if I forget to give your OC a line, just remind ok? As I sometimes forget the other OCs who are part of the team as there's so many now! Another thing I ask is, 'Do you think I'm adding too many existing characters into the mix?' and 'Are there any particular Pixar Villain plans I should have in that arc?'. 'Do you see Lenora as becoming the 'New' Shego?'-Shego is a character from Kim Possible, dressed in green who has green fire powers and is better at taking over the world than the villain she works for as she can be scary too-.**

**Two more questions now: 'Do you think I should give Wendy and Dipper along with Mabel and Mermando their own little love shorts in between the action?' and 'Do you think I should keep referencing and add a few Avatar last Airbender characters as cameos in certain chapters?'.**

**So, during Half-term, it's chilling time, homework time, revision time and SOME writing time with a dash of _The Flash_ too! Anyway, I'll do the next one bit by bit as time is running out as we get closer and closer to exam time; so I have to try and focus(I may add Remy, Nemo -where I can-, Dash, Violet and few other Pixar characters as cameos in the alternative universe).**

**If you're a 1987 TMNT fan and want me to add Krang, the alien brain creature into the mix eventually then let me know either through reviews or Pms along with any other Villians that might be deemed worth to face against the Disney Knights and their toon allies!**

**And with that note...**

**Do you think Dipper with the help of the Disney Knights' combined love power will drive the lumberjack ghost and it fiery monster friend out of the Northwest Manor? Do you think Gideon and the Reverse twins will be stopped by Green, Icy and the Mysterious Shades? Will The turtles save Charis from the dark path Fanny and the other Villains have led her to or will she create chaos between the new and old cartoon characters?**

**Stay tuned to find out...**

**Read and review or Smakky and his interconnected group of allies within Wasteland and else where will get you!**

**Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**

**PS: See you in June/July!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- Mysteries and battles occur with a hint of Turtle!_

**_Warning! There are some spoilers to the episode 'Northwest manor Mystery/ Noir', so if you haven't watched it; go now and watch it first, then read the chapter so you can enjoy it more without spoilers!_**

**_I don't own any of the Disney Characters or Disney song which Includes songs from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'_**

**_You may be able to tell when the lyrics are mine but otherwise I'll let you know in Italics!_**

**_Time to Party like Mad! On with the show story!_**

"Grace turned into a heartless which created you" Fanny said.

_So that's how I got here_ Charis thought.

The Turtles arrived in Wasteland and saw Charis right away.

"Charis!" Leonardo called out.

She turned.

They all gasped as there was no glimpse of recognition in her eyes.

"Charis! They are part of the old cartoons, DESTORY THEM!" Shredder cried.

Charis rushed towards The turtles, the rage visible in her eyes.

"Charis, it's us! We're your family!" Michelangelo cried.

She hesitated slightly but then continued to fight the turtles one by one in one-to-one combat.

"Please, Charis! We need you!" Raphael said as he blocked her attacks.

"It's Shredder! He's influenced her somehow" Donatello said.

"Actually, My friend Fanny taught her and now she's on our side" the Shredder said as Charis used her Manriki chain on the turtles.

_I hope those girls have busted Smakky out of jail now, Charis has to make sure phase 3 is in progress as they go to Gravity Falls!_ Fanny thought.

"Raphael, distract Shredder while we try to bring Charis back" Leonardo said.

"Right, boss" Raphael said as he ran towards Shredder.

"If it's a fight you want then so be it!" Shredder said as he fought Raphael with his metal arm claws.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the toon prison, Lenora and Slimy l held Smakky as they phased through the wall and appeared outside. They then teleported away before the police caught them.

"Hopefully once we arrive in Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher will unleash his mighty force from the Nightmare realm and destroy those knights!" Smakky cried.

"And I will return to School to wait for my lost-term enemy to arrive and turn her weakness against her" Slimy l muttered.

"Sammy, have you got any info on the shadow girl?" Smakky asked.

"Yes, there's a trigger word to make both girls loyal to only you" Sammy said.

"And you know this how?" Smakky asked.

"Because I'm the one who split them" Sammy said.

XXXXXXXX

_In the Monster AU..._

Mabel stared at human Mermando for a long 10 minutes before deciding it was real, pinching herself to make sure.

"Hi" Mabel said.

"Mabel, Is that you?!" human Mermando asked.

"I'm from another universe. Want to run away together back to my world?" Mabel asked.

"Ok, but.." Human Mer(for short) began

"I'll make sure you visit your family as well" Mabel said as they went through the portal back to Gravity Falls.

When they got back, a sign had been graffiti written on the wall of the Mystery shack:

'Smakky is returning, so be prepared to fight whatever Bill Cipher throws at you'.

Mabel and Human Mermando gasped.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in the Reverse AU..._

Green sped towards Gideon while Icy and Shades attacked Reverse Dipper and Mabel.

Green's fight with Gideon was a complete blur as he fought him so fast then by the time 90 seconds(2 minutes) was up, Gideon was already tied up along with the Reverse twins.

"How's that for an entrance?" Green asked.

Gideon groaned in annoyance.

"That was mighty fast!" Altessa said.

"Yeah, That was awesome!" Emily cried.

"Where's Kenny?" Bill asked.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" The reverse Twins cried as Green stuffed a bunch of chilly dogs in their mouths.

"You guys are mega famous throughout the Fanfiction world-where all the OCs of other Authors live- and I want to help all I can" he said.

"Shades and I were once one person called Frostella Hope Disney who liked both the old and new cartoons but then one day, an unknown person with the ability to split someone into two came and separated us. So i'm on The originals' side while Shades defends the old toons as well but favours the new, forgotten and neglected/deleted characters" Icy explained.

"We have cool powers as well" Shades said as they revealed their armour, one was ice blue, the other was shadow black.

"Gloom state!" Shades said as she showed off her cool avater-like powers with her eyes glowing green.

"Guys?! You need to come back to Gravity Falls!" Mabel's voice said.

"What's up, Mabel?" Altessa asked.

"Smakky's coming!" Mabel replied.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Green said as he linked arms with everyone and sped through the portal back to Gravity Falls at Altessa's directions.

XXXXXXXX

_Back in the Northwest mansion..._

The ghost was really angry now.

The ghost had one eye missing with an axe in his head and was able to create/summon a 2-sided axe at will.

"The Northwests will pay!" The ghost cried.

"What did we ever do to you?!" Pacifica cried.

"Pacifica, a lady doesn't shout" her mum said.

"Dipper, I need to tell you something" Pacifica said as they went into a hidden room.

"I'm afraid of my parents" she said.

"Why?" Dipper asked as we tried to put the fire of the skeleton monster with small amounts of damage but not enough to drive it away.

"They want me to be perfect and they don't actually care about me either. They very controlling and have a bell to prove it" Pacifica replied.

"I so hope we don't shipped together" Dipper whispered.

"What was that?" Pacifica asked.

"Nothing! Just...don't let that wooden guy touch you!" Dipper cried as he pointed at an innocent guy that was being turned into wood.

The skeleton monster turned out to be the ghost himself.

"Do you want to know why I hate the Northwests so much? It's because

_150 years ago this day, the Northwests asked us lumber folk to to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told it would be a service to the town, that once a year they'd throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in. With the trees gone the mudslides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm. And so I said with final breath: '150 years I'll return from death. And if the gates still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground.' A curse passed down till this day._ Breaking the curse is not too late if a Northwest opens the gate" The Ghost said.

"I'm not like my parents, I'll open it!" Pacifica said as we had somehow been turned to wood as well.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, come to the panic room. We can eat as much as we want" her dad said but as she reached over to the lever, her dad rang the bell to keep her in line.

"Our family name is broken, and I'm gonna fix it!" Pacifica cried as she fought the bell her father continuously rang.

She pulled the lever and all of the townsfolk came in including Tambry, Robbie and McGucket.

"_Yes, yes! My heart, once as hard as oak, now grows soft like more of a birch or something" The ghost said as he vanished._

"Dipper, Something back is coming" McGucket said with a tapestry of Bill Cipher in the background.

"McGucket, I'm going to enjoy the Party with Pacifica. Don't worry, we'll be ready for it" Dipper replied.

"But.." McGucket began as the countdown from 21 hours continued towards the imminent catastrophe .

With the Ghost gone, we returned to the Mystery Shack or the big showdown.

XXXXXXXXX

When Green, Icy, Shades, Altessa and the others arrived in Gravity Falls again,

Smakky was waiting for them.

"Are you Shades by any chance?" Smakky asked.

"Yes, I am" Shades said.

"Do you recognise this girl?" He asked as a girl who looked similar to Belle with reddish brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green shirt with brown skirt, small white apron and black shoes peered behind him.

"Is that Clarice, Belle's little sister?!" Shades cried.

"Belle had a sister?!" Everyone except Smakky, Clarice and Shades exclaimed.

"She was deleted from the final film and has been forgotten ever since. Should toons be treated this way or this way?" Smakky asked as he showed a picture of himself with his siblings and then another of him being forced to merge with Wakky to create Wakko.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Shades said.

Then completely dramatic silence.

"I, Shades, defender of the new and old will defend the neglected as well as the new characters " Shades began as Smakky showed a recording of the Old classic toons rioting against the new Looney tunes show characters.

"Why are you purple?!" Original Bugs cried during the video.

"Why are you so dumb?!" _Space Jam _Lola cried at her dumb, modern counterpart.

"Why can't you fly?!" Orignal Daffy shouted at his modern self(**I thought this too as in some of the classic cartoons he could fly, I mean he IS a DUCK after all. So why can't he fly anymore?**).

"So Farewell, Disney Knights we will meet again. I prefer the name 'Shady' better" Shadesy -now Shady- said as she went with Smakky.

"Don't try to follow us as Bill Cipher is about to unleash something so powerful from his nightmare realm that even you can't stop him!" Smakky said as he, Shady and Honey teleported to safe place.

We arrived moments later.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Shades, my other half, bailed on us and left with Smakky" Icy said.

"Who's the hedgehog?" Dipper asked.

"I'm Green, nice to meet you" he replied.

"Well, Kenny and Sky have connected at a deeper level and so have we" I said as I held Jean's hand.

The video showed some of the new toons joining the villains as the Original toons chased them out of Toontown.

"That's NOT what happens in Toontown!" Roger cried.

"Well, guess what? You're all toast!" a familiar voice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the nightmare realm..._

"Evil Squad, charge!" Bill Cipher cried as the girls ran through the portal and into Gravity Falls.

XXXXXX

_in Gravity Falls..._

The sky was very dark and thunder and lightening struck as the portal to the Nightmare realm opened.

Out of the portal came the Evil squad who gliding on their own dark energy slides -they made themselves with their magic- to the ground and grinned as they stood a metre away facing us.

"You think you can defeat every main villain in each story arc? Then guess again, for we are the Evil Squad and we're stronger and superior in every way!" Evil Sky cried.

"Think again, Buster!" I said as we all charged and I thought of _Kill La kill _when the main character transforms as we sped towards them.

As we clashed, I noticed that our strength was equal to theirs since they were clones of us.

But as the fight continued, they began to hit us repeatedly really fast without second thoughts.

_We're done for!_ I thought/

Just then, Douglas, Eddie, Roger, Bugs, The Warners and the other toons came to our rescue.

Green fought Evil Bryn and Hollie in a flash with them tied up in seconds.

With the help of Eddie, Douglas, Buster, Babs, Daffy, Roger, Rachel, Bugs and the Warners, we managed to use the power of friendship in the form of a rainbow coloured beam at the Evil Squad which weakened them greatly.

Then Green tied them all up in a flash to finish it off.

"I'll be back! I'll always be back!" Bill Cipher said as he retreated back to his nightmare realm as he summoned the Evil Squad to return to him just as Pacifica replace Lebam as the llama on Bill Cipher's wheel as I saw the symbol somewhere in her house

Just then, Dipper and Pacifica ran towards us.

"I've got some big news! Pacifica wants to join our team and there's ANOTHER apocalypse coming in less than a day!" Dipper said.

"Yay!" Everyone cried.

"Wait! What?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Pacifica's my friend now?" Dipper asked.

"The bit after that" I said.

"There's an apocalypse coming in less than a day?" Dipper suggested.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Relax, the timeline is different compare to the actual show so we have more than a day to prepare for it" Dipper said.

"Oooh" I said.

"Who wants to party?!" Pacifica cried.

"YAY!" Everyone replied as we went to the Northwest manor.

XXXXXXXX

_In the Northwest Manor..._

"DJ, play us a fun tune please!" I called out.

"You got it, Grace!" The DJ who -Surprise, Surprise!- was Genie in disguise, said as he began to play one of my favourite songs: _Happy!_

_As we danced to the 'Happy' song, Dipper and Pacifica bonded together which made their friendship even stringer._

Could they have feelings for each other? Maybe, since Wendy is older than Dipper but Amy will always be available...

Speaking of Amy, She watched them from a distance as the pair laughed together.

"What's up, Amy?" Lori asked.

"I wish Dipper could be with me" Amy said.

"Amy, You can't get everything you want. But you never know when you'll meet that prince Charming" Lori said as the Austrian Prince appeared with his best friend, who happened to be a French Prince.

"That French guy is hot!" Amy exclaimed.

The French guy had short wavy blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a red,white and blue version of the Austrian Prince's red outfit with yellow shoulder pads(**I think that's what they're called**).

"Hi, there. What's your name?" Amy asked.

"I am Prince Sage" he said.

"I'm Amy" She said just as Grenda got the Austrian Prince's phone number written onto her forehead.

Then they began to dance.

"Ah, well. It's not like I'm going to get a boyfriend who can live as long as me" Lori said as she walked into someone.

"Hi, There. I'm Jay, son of Poseidon" a tall handsome guy with sea-blue eyes and brown short hair wearing an ocean-blue suit said.

"Wow! A Greek Demi-god hunk!" she grinned as they danced to the music.

I was by the food stand as I danced with Jean.

"Grace! Can I talk to you?" Roger asked as Rachel stood beside him.

"Sure" I said as we went to the secret room Pacifica found where the pictures of her horrible ancestors were kept to talk.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I want to see my mum again just so she knows we're alright" Rachel said.

"Where do you think she'll be?" I asked.

"At The Ink and Paint club!" Roger said.

"Ok, I'll round everyone up so we can take you home" I said.

"Guys! We need to take Roger and Rachel home. Who wants to stay a bit longer?" I asked everyone.

Dipper, Mabel, Greda, Lori and Amy along with Icy raised their hands.

"Ok, you can stay. The rest of you guys let's take Roger and Rachel back to Toontown" I said.

_5 hours later..._

We arrived at the Ink and Paint Club which looked exactly how it was all those years ago with men waiting for the big act.

"Where's Jessica?" Roger asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see her eventually" Eddie said as we sat down at one of the available tables.

Then the curtains opened.

"Jessica!" Roger cried.

"Mum!" Rachel cried.

Jessica looked at them as she sang her song.

"You had plenty of money in 1922,  
>You let other women make a fool of you,<br>Why don't you do right,  
>Like some other men do?<p>

Get out of here,  
>Get me some money too,<br>You're sittin down and wonderin' what it's all about,  
>If you ain't got no money, they will put you out,<br>Why don't you do right,  
>Like some other men do?<p>

Get out of here,  
>Get me some money too<p>

Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,  
>You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door,<br>Why don't you do right,  
>Like some other men do?<p>

Get out of here,  
>Get me some money too<p>

Get out of here,  
>Get me some money too<p>

Why don't you do right,

Like some other men do? " she sang as she walked over to Roger and Rachel during the song.

"Honey Bunny, Rachel, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Jessica said.

"Well, Mum, It's a long story" Rachel said.

"They helped Rachel rescue me and fought off a group of evil clone girls" Roger said.

"Bye, Disney Knights! I hope we have more adventures together!" Rachel called out.

"Rachel, Wait! Here, it'll help you keep in contact with us" I said as I threw her a bunny-shaped communicator.

"Wow! Gee, Thanks! " Rachel said.

"Your welcome" I replied.

"Bye, Disney Knights!" Roger and Jessica said.

"See ya later, guys!" We called back as we through the portal back to reality.

As we travelled back, I got a brilliant idea.

"Let's sing!" I suggested as familiar '_Brother Bear_' music started playing.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>New friends and new places to see<br>With blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way  
>And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be" I sang as one of the twin brothers-either Mark or Matt- tried to stop me singing.<p>

"Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I'm loving every step I take<br>With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way  
>And I can't keep this smile off my face<p>

Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again  
>No matter what the distance between<br>And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
>Oh, it really lifts my heart<p>

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
>New friends and new places to see<br>And to sleep under the stars,  
>Who could ask for more<br>With the moon keeping watch over me?

Not the snow and not the rain  
>Can change my mind<br>The sun will come out, wait and see  
>And the feeling of the wind<br>In your face can lift your heart  
>Oh, there's no where I would rather be<p>

Cause I'm on my way now  
>Well and truly<br>I'm on my way now

(I'm on my way now) (3x)

Tell everybody I'm on my way (Tell everybody I'm on my way)  
>I just can't wait to be there (just can't wait to be there)<br>With blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to share<p>

(Nothing but good times)

So tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I just can't wait to be home (just can't wait to be home)<br>With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to show<p>

I'm on my way" Everyone else sang.

"Yes, I'm on my way " Patch, Sky, Bryn, Altessa and I sang as we reached reality.

_Time to revise_ I thought as I brought a handful of the others -Mainly Altessa, Sky, Bryn, Patch(obviously), Kenny and Jean- inside my house to my room to help me study.

The others went off to find a perfect HQ for all of us to hangout at.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere farther away from the Mystery shack..._

"Shady, I want you to round up a group of girls like you're who can beat the Disney Knights. But before you do, I want you meet some friends of mine" Smakky said as he pointed at the darken corner in Clarice's direction.

Out of the shadows came a small lion cub with pale reddish/orange fur as well as a black nose like Scar's and small hair tuft along with a distinct familiar face beside the cub.

"Max Goof?" Shady asked.

"Hi, I heard about your past Smakky and I want to join you as I'm not always used in cartoons now that we're in modern times past 200s stage(the early 200s)" Max said.

Then he sighed.

"I do miss the _House of Mouse_ and my girlfriend. I tried to tell the writers to add her into the second Goofy Movie and what do they do? THEY DON'T ADD HER!" He cried.

He paused before continuing.

"So you see, I think my dad may not need me any more as he's busy with his career as an eternal cartoon star and I'm slowly being forgotten unless you want the house of mouse and the Goofy Movies along with _Goof Troop" Max said, miserably._

"Even though, I'm shocked that you're here as well, Max... You can join us" Smakky said.

"Hooray!" Max exclaimed.

"The lion cub is Mheetu, Nala's little brother who was deleted from the movie" Smakky explained.

"Oh, What's he doing here?" Shady asked.

"As he's a deleted character, he'll represent them for now. Kopa, Simba's unoffical son -Mheetu's nephew-in-law?- is back in Africa but in the outlands with Vitani and started his own pride as he felt unwanted after Kiara and Kion came along. He also disagrees with the lion guard idea and wanted to escape it as he relised he would never be king of Pride rock with his siblings recognised as Simba's **only** children. But as Vitani and Kopa are technically related by blood, they started the pride but not TOGETHER in THAT way" Smakky added.

"Anyway, Slimy l will help you on your mission during her free time from school. That way, it can stay secret. So good luck" Smakky said.

"I'm gonna need back up though" Shady said.

"Fanny, can you send one of your new and old toon allies to help us?" Smakky asked into his mobile phone-like communicator.

"I'll send Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo from _Star VS the forces of evil_ to help out. After all, those two mutant minions of Shredder need the workout" Fanny said.

"Do you want to go out somewhere when this is over?" Smakky whispered.

"Sure, pick me up whenever at 7" Fanny whispered back.

"Fanny! I hope you're not thinking about dates at a time like this! We've got to get Phase 3 going!" Shredder cried.

"Yes, sir. Report back if any progress is made, Smakky. Over and out!" Fanny said as the connection was lost instantly.

"Time to round up some fans for the next stage of my plan" Smakky said.

"Yeah!" Shady said as she opened a portal and went to Reality to start her quest with Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo, a green owl creature with a skeleton head for a hat.

Then Smakky's phone communicator went off.

"Hello?" Smakky said.

"I heard you're the infamous Smakky Warner, I'm an ally of 1987 Shredder and I can help you" the voice on the other end said.

"I'm listening" Smakky said.

"All you have to do is find a way to destroy the Teenage mutant ninja turtles that are in Wasteland, according to Shredder and I will assist you in your battle against your foes" The voice said.

"Ok, but what's your name?" Smakky asked.

"My name is Krang" The voice replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Cut Scene: -Precisely a week after the Bill Cipher- Smakky arc- (in Wasteland)**

"**We're getting nowhere with this fight, guys!" Donatello said.**

"**We have to reach her somehow!" Raphael said.**

"**Charis, Leave them. You have to focus on Mission" Shredder said.**

"**Oh, where are Bebop and Rocksteady when you need them?" Shredder said to himself.**

**-In reality-**

"**So how are we gonna find these girls who favour new cartoons over us?" Bebop asked.**

"**With my tracking device, whenever we're near a fan of the new cartoons, it will start beeping" Shady replied.**

**There was a beeping sound.**

"**hey! We found one!" Rocksteady, the rhino mutant cried.**

"**Sssh! Do you want someone to discover us?!" Shady whispered as it was now evening time.**

"**Do you think the Boss needs us again?" Bebop, the warthog mutant said.**

"**Who knows, Bebop?" Rocksteady said.**

"**Who knows"**

**-Back in wasteland-**

"**I can't reach them on the communicator. Fine, Charis, you can continue fighting the turtles" Shredder said.**

"**How's she doing?" Fanny asked.**

"**Very well, The turtles are growing tried" Shredder said.**

"**Should I summon the 2012 versions of them to fight against them so Charis can complete her mission?" Fanny asked.**

"**No, I've got a better idea. Summon Krang, he'll be of use to me with this plan whenever those 'Knights' you mentioned before appear" Shredder said.**

"**Ok" Fanny said as she rushed off to contact Smakky to see if he knew any 'Krang' creature.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**The turtles contacted Green while he was at my house.**

"**Green, we need your help. Charis is too strong and now some of the other villains are assisting her" Leonardo said.**

"**Ok, I'm going" Green said as the connection was cut off by Ratigan.**

"**Do you want to come?" Green offered.**

"**Really?! This is a dream come true" I said.**

"**Grace, Your dream is to become a writer and have lots of adventures around the world" Sky said.**

"**Well, this is added to my list of dreams: Fighting with the Turtles that I'm now Fangirling over!" I cried.**

"**Lillian, Olive, Hollie, Sky and Emily can tag along this time" Altessa said as I cheered loudly in the background.**

"**Good luck, guys!" Icy called out as we went through the portal and Sky dragged me in.**

**The first thing I did when I saw the 1987 Turtles was faint.**

**Really, Faint. I fainted.**

**I was THAT happy to see them that I missed the battle with them altogether as the other fought off the villains in 6 seconds flat with Green-in the form of Nazo, the sliver-blue hedgehog-'s help.**

"**Where's Charis?" Raphael asked.**

"**I feel a strong connection with this red turtle guy" Yakko, who randomly appeared next to Raphael, said.**

"**That's because you have the same voice actor" Sky said.**

**The two characters looked at her blankly.**

"**You don't know what that is? It's..." She began.**

**Then she sighed.**

"**Never mind, it's too complicated for a toon to follow" Sky admitted.**

"**Who's Charis?" I asked.**

"**She's our adopted human sister who's be brain-washed to make a rift between the new and old toons. She's also your nobody, Bra" Michaelangelo replied.**

**I fainted again.**

_**I'm like Sora now with my own version of Roxas **_**I thought as darkness took over me.**

**-****End of cut scene-**

_**Extra:**_

_**In the Mystery Shack:**_

**Stan was back in the basement, not knowing that Agent Trigger and Powers had gotten reading on the portal.**

**Or that McGucket knows that something bad is coming in less than a day.**

_**How am I going to explain this badge to the kids? **_**he thought as he continued to work on the portal as the countdown continued which was now on 20 hours, 13 minutes and 10 seconds.**

**Stan looked at the picture of dipper and Mabel and sighed.**

"**I'm doing this to protect them" he said as he tried to convince himself.**

**Someone laughed.**

"**You're endangering the whole world" a familiar voice said.**

"**Uh, Oh.." Stan said.**

**-End of Extra-**

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Must distrust Gruckle**_ is what the first smile dip puppy said to Mabel.

"**STANISNOTWHATHESEEMS STANISNOTWHATHESEEMS" **Someone whispered repeatedly to the mystery Twins.

**Well this is my half-term special-type of Chapter! The new episode was AMAZ-ING! Did you guys watch it? If you haven't you really SHOULD watch it before you read this as I've added things in that are revealed in 'Northwest Manor Mystery/Noir' which may be a bit like spoilers and I don't want to spoil it for you!**

**Anyway, I've got 3 big questions for you regarding Gravity Falls Episode-wise:**

"**What do you think Bill Cipher will do to cause the apocalypse McGucket predicted to happened in 21 hours", "What secrets of Stan's do you think will be revealed in the next episode that's called '**_**Not What He Seems**_**'?" and "Do you think Stan will accident be one of the ones apart from Bill Cipher to tribute to causing it with the portal -what with it being unstable and all- or could it be linked to his Nightmare Realm?'.**

**Oh, yeah before I forget! Can you guys help me create OCs that's the opposite of the Disney Knight which are like Anti-heroes but are viewed as villains by the good guys and support new characters like Mickey Mouse clubhouse, Star VS The Forces of Evil etc please? Thanks! By the way, The Creator of Icy and Shady, called AnonymousZGirl helped me come up with the Dark Disney Knights idea By the way! Plus Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog suggested adding Krang and some other ideas! So be prepared Bebop and Rocksteady to get beaten by Girls!  
><strong>

**Also, if you're a 90's cartoon fan or even a modern cartoon fan and know some Villains who are worthy enough to help Krang, Shredder, Fanny, Smakky and the rest of the villain gang, then add it in the reviews or PMs ok?**

**BTW, if you're a modern TMNT fan as well as a 1987s one and think the 2003 and 2012 TMNTs should be added eventually then let me know(along with what they're like as I'm watching the 1987 one at the moment) OK?**

**I also know that the 1987 and 2003 incarnations crossed over in an anniversary Movie once.**

**I'm trying not to add too many characters into the mix but do you think adding some Care bear Villains like the who-cares bears or No heart is a good idea (Since they're old characters etc)?**

**Keep your suggestions coming as it helps me get more ideas and ways to continue the story!**

**BTW, who's Venus again (TMNT-wise)?**

**Anyway, Will Dipper and Mabel discover Stan's big secret?**

**Will Pacifica run away from her parents after disobeying them?**

**Will Pacifica and Dipper be shipped or not?**

**Will Shredder, Fanny and Smakky be stopped from tearing Toontown civilisation apart?**

**Will Charis be brought back to earth and to Splinter before it's too late?**

**Will I stop fainting every time I hear 'Turtles', 'Nobody' or 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'?(Probably not!)**

**Will everyone survive the apocalypse in the show?(Who knows? Let's wait for the 9****th**** March to find out!)**

_**Will I get good grades in my real exam even with Slimy L trailing me?(Future Chapter)**_

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Disney Knight Grace, out!;) (For Real this time! Seriously, see ya in July if I can make it that far!)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11-Toontown, Trouble and Turtles!( the Filler arc)_

_**These next few Ocs to appear belong to Crona's True Sorrow,Mixed-Shades and EpicNights AtMidnightShimmer -who is now MissBritishNyxian- along with AnonymousZGirl !(may not appear in this exact order)**_

_**There will be love, action and loads more mystery!**_

_**Hit it, Patch!**_

_**-Patch starts mixing tunes with his mixing table-**_

_**On to the party!**_

As Shady, Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo followed the tracking device's direction as the beeping became more frequent, they came across an orphanage for young children.

They went inside and saw loads of children huddled around a huge flat screen Tv which was airing _My little Pony: Friendship is magic._

The tracking device beeped incredibly fast when they stood close to the children.

"Who is it?" Bebop asked.

"Let's find out" Shady said as she began to check all of the children until she stopped.

"Well?" Ludo asked.

"It's the girl closed to the TV" Shady said as the device continuously beeped on the girl as the children separated to make a path for them as they got closer.

The girl had grey-blue eyes and sandy blonde hair in two pigtails wearing a yellow sun dress with a floral design on it, white socks and slip-on shoes who was only 8 years old.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Shady asked the little girl.

" My name is Samantha Kikins but my friends call me Sam" the girl said.

"Well, I'm Shady and these guys are called Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo" Shady said.

"Wow! Those guys look so silly!" Sam laughed.

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you want to have an adventure and protect My little Pony from the bad guys?" Shady asked.

"Ok! I'm starting to enjoy Adventure Time too!" Sam said.

"Well, You can help us protect Adventure time as well by being our mascot" Shady said.

"Mascot?" Sam asked.

"You get to cheer for us without fighting while wearing this adorable _Brave Heart Lion_ costume" Shady said as she swiftly put he costume on Sam.

When Sam looked in the mirror, she smiled.

"I look so cute!" Sam said.

"Do you want to come back here when the adventure is over?" Bebop asked.

"I want you to adopt me, you cuddly pig!" Sam said.

"Excuse me? Can you reserve an adoption form for us for Samantha?" Shady asked one of the carers.

The carer in the blue top nodded.

"We'll bring her back, I promise!" Shady said as they quickly left.

"So where are we going now?" Rocksteady asked.

"Where ever the device takes us" Shady said as the device led them towards New York where two particular fans were waiting for something to happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In Wasteland..._

I woke up 5 hours later in a place I didn't recognise.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We brought you back to our place so Master Splinter and April can look after you while you recover" Raphael said.

"We have to stop Charis from creating a rift between the old and new toons in Toontown!" I said.

"Already got it covered, the others left hours ago" Yakko said.

"I see our guest is awake" a familar-ish voice said.

"Is that...?" I began.

"Yes, I'm Master Splinter" Splinter said as he went up to me as I lay on one of their beds.

"Are the other Turtles here?" I asked.

"They've gone with your friends and Green to stop Charis and hopefully bring her back home" Splinter said.

"What's she like? Charis I mean" I asked.

"She was a great sister to have. She would help us fight Shredder and cheer us up when we were sad" Raphael said.

"She had a good heart but always dreamed of finding out why she existed which is probably why she went away to find you" Splinter said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Well, you are connected" Yakko stated.

"Can I join the action now?" I asked.

"Not yet, you haven't full recovered yet but I'm glad you haven't fainted while looking at us" Splinter said.

"Turn on the TV guys!" April cried.

"Ok, I'll do it" Raphael said as he turned on the TV.

"I'm Vernon Fenwick and today's top story: Riots through out the city and other places in the Cartoon universe. Right now, you can see the 2003 turtles fighting Dexter Stockman. In other parts of the world, Old toons are fight New toons everywhere. WHEN WILL THIS CHAOS END?!" Vernon cried.

"This has been Vernon Fenwick, Channel 6 news" He concluded.

"We have to help them" I said.

"Grace, You have to stay here. Venus, Renoir and I will help the 2003 turtles in their battle and Raphael... Make sure Grace, April and their dog friend are safe" Splinter said as they hurried outside.

"Why do I have to loose out on the action NOW?!" I moaned.

"But you've been in the action for the past few adventures we've already had" Yakko stated.

"I don't want to miss the turtles in action this time though" I insisted.

"Do you want to spar with me?" Raphael offered.

"Grace is meant to rest, you guys" April O' Neil said.

"HELLOOOOO NURSE!" Yakko cried as he gazed at April.

"Sorry stranger, I'm taken" April said which made Yakko's face droop very quickly.

"I wonder what the others are doing..." I wondered out loud.

"Who wants pizza?" Raphael asked.

"I do!" Yakko, April and I said.

Then we gave Raphael our orders and he went to get the pizzas at the Pizza parlour.

XXXXXXXX

_In the Mysterious Tower..._

Yen Sid was STILL deciphering the Key word of Season 2.

He looked carefully at the word of the page that read:

Keywords:

1. Widdle

3. Whatevs

4. Cipher

5. Bearo

6. NONCANON

7. Eraze

8. Capacitor

9. GOATANDAPIG

10. Cursed

He studied it really hard but then gave up studying for the day.

"Who knows what secrets He's trying to hide" Yen Sid Mumbled to himself.

Then his magic mirror flashed.

He answered it and it showed him Shady along with Bebop and Rocksteady recruiting Fans.

"So that's the game he's playing? Smakky, you've got to do a lot better than that for me to not find out" he said.

Then he decided to check on Wasteland.

The mirror showed him Ortensia, Clarabelle and the other old toons being forced fight New toons like Star Butterfly, an eccentric, lovable princess with blonde hair and blue eyes who has to learn how to master her wand.

"Someone has disturbed the toon balance" Yen Sid said.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In Toontown..._

-_Earlier that day before the others arrived-_

_Charis had arrived in Toontown and went up to Baby Herman._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_I'm just a messenger" Charis said._

"_Really? What's the message?" Baby Herman asked._

"_Mickey mouse Clubhouse Pete wants to kill you" she whispered into his ear._

_She swiftly left and went up to the new toons' section of the town and went into the 'Clubhouse'._

_3D Mickey and friends were dancing to the (**Extremely annoying!**) Hot Dog dance song when she walked inside._

"_Hi there, are you a fan of the show and looking for an autograph?" 3D Mickey asked._

"_No, I'm just a messenger." Charis replied._

"_The Message?" Donald asked._

"_Woody woodpecker wants to fight you" she whispered._

"Daffy wants to kill you" she whispered in 3D Donald's ear.

"Baby Herman wants to Kill you" she whispered in annoying 3D 'Good' Pete's ear.

She told 3D Minnie and Daisy that Jessica Rabbit wanted to duel them.

Then she told 3D Pluto that Tramp from Lady and the Tramp wanted to fight him.

She left in a flash and continued to tell them lies.

She came across Bugs Bunny's place and went in.

"Bugs, your modern self is purple and lives in a house. What are you going to do about?" Charis asked him.

"I'm going to show him the _**TRUE** meaning of 'Funny'!" Bugs cried as he sped away._

_Charis told Space Jam Lola that The Looney Tunes show Lola was a dumb blonde kind of character and she went up like a shot!_

"_I'M got to punch the creator who thought of that idea in the..." Lola began._

"_Lola, Not in front of the kids" Charis warned._

"_Sorry...In the butt!" Lola finished as she too sped away to the square in the middle of the town._

_Charis didn't stop at Toontown to do some damage, she went to other cartoons like Powerpuff Girls and turned them on their Anime selves along with the Rowdyruff boys and their anime countparts and many other cartoons which created a lot of chaos._

"_Well, my work here is done" Charis said._

"_Charis, return to Wasteland Immediately. Krang and I have a plan you don't want to miss" Shredder said._

"_Ok, sir" Charis said as she teleported back to just before the others arrived._

_-End of Flash back-_

_-Back to the present- _

When Sky, Lillian, Hollie, Emily, Olive, Nazo/Green and the 1987 turtles arrived in Toontown, it was already chaotic.

Old and new toons were fighting everywhere and anywhere all over the place.

"What's going on?" Sky asked.

"I saw this girl with brown hair holding a chain weapon, whispering in Toons' ears as I was going to work. It's madness!" Roger cried.

"What was her name?" Emily asked.

"Charis!" Daffy cried while fighting his modern counterpart.

"It wasn't always like this you know. She started this feud for no reason and now it's getting out of hand. If we don't stop it, the universe could become unstable" Roger cried.

"We have to go now" Leonardo urged.

"What about the toons?" Michaelangelo asked.

"I'll deal with them, now go!" Patch cried as he summoned his wings and flew above all of the toons.

His wings radiated wind on them while they fought.

"QUIET!" Patch cried which made all of the toons look up as the others went back to Wasteland.

"Listen up everyone, This Charis girl tricked you into think you all hate each other. She is somehow being controlled but don't let her get to you. Modern Bugs thankfully turns back to grey at some point in _The Looney tunes Show_, Daffy, you can teach your modern self how to fly again so he's a proper duck and Lola..." Patch began as Lola was fuming at her modern counterpart.

He sighed.

"You can beat her up moderately. As for the Petes beat each other up away from the town and all of you Disney characters please put your differences behind you and be friends ok? Now then, do any of the baby Looney Tunes or Loonatics have anything to say?" Patch asked.

"We're joining Smakky" Ace Bunny, a black and yellow bunny that's related to Bugs Bunny said.

"How could you, Great, Great...Grandma?!" Lexi Bunny, a bunny with blonde hair like Lola that's pink and black in her super form said.

"We've heard about his past and we connect with him" Danger Duck, a descendant of Daffy with blue eyes that looked like Daffy himself but with an orange symbol on his chest said.

"Where is Smakky?" Rex Roadrunner, a red and black roadrunner related to Roadrunner asked really fast.

"He's...somewhere in Gravity Falls" Buster said.

"Thanks, kid. Great Grandfather, I am so disappointed in you" Ace said as they went through the portal.

Bugs looked downwards in shame as his descendant and team mates left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In Gravity falls..._

As Smakky waited for an updated report on progress from Shady, he became lost in thought in his memories of the past.

_-Flashback-_

_Do you remember how in Wakko's Wish, The Warners' parents are seen for the very first time?_

_Well, here's a look at Smakky's side on it, Before Wakko's Wish happened..._

_In the Warnerstock castle, Sir William the Good, who looks like Yakko with a moustche wearing a red coat and crown, and his wife Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the second, who looks similar to Dot with her ears held up with a small cornw wearing a purple dress, had four children: Yakky(Yakko), Smakky, Wakky(Wakko) and Dot._

_The king and Queen loved all of their children but one day..._

"_Children, we're going to go on a field trip to the Warner Brothers studio so you know where to work in the future" The Queen said._

"_Yay!" Smakky's siblings cried._

"_You won't let anything happened to me there, will you?" Smakky asked._

"_Of Course not, son. If they try some kind of merging act on you, we'll stop them" the king promised._

_But as they went to the studio, one of the artists got an idea and took the siblings away for a redesign when their parents weren't looking._

_Smakky was forced to merge with Wakky to become Wakko and ended up going to Wasteland as his original self for him to still exist, Yakko was redesigned to Yakko and Dot was given a trademark pink skirt and flower that we recognise today._

_When they returned the siblings back to their parents, they didn't realise at first that Smakky was no longer there._

"_Come along, children" The Queen said as they finished their trip together._

_However, when they got home, their mother asked where Smakky was but their siblings began to forget him and couldn't remember._

_Their mother broke down and cried so hard._

_The king asked the people at the studio what had happened to their fourth son._

"_We merged Smakky and Wakky together. Your son is no more" the Artist said as the last bit was a lie._

_Their parents were so devastated that they both fainted and went into a coma._

_Yakko and Wakko looked after Dot and from there is the starts of Animaniacs._

_Smakky was falling from the sky into Wasteland, screaming until he..._

_-End of flashback-_

Smakky's phone rang which interrupted his thoughts and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Smakky, do you know anyone called Krang?" Fanny asked.

"Well, he phoned me yesterday. Why?" Smakky asked.

"Shredder want him to be part of his 'big' plan" Fanny said.

"Well, I'll let him now if he phones again. Is Shredder still in Wasteland?" Smakky asked.

"Yeah and I can see a group of people coming our way" Fanny replied.

_Disney Knights, Blast!_ He thought.

"Hold on, Fanny. I'll make sure I'll send help" he said as there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" he wondered as he answered the door.

To his surprise it was the Loonatics!

"What are you doing here, I thought you were the good guys?" Smakky said.

"We are, we just protect the New, forgotten and deleted characters as we believe they have the same rights as the old ones" Tech, descendant of Willie Coyote who was green and black replied.

"Welcome to the wild, wild west(!)" Smakky said, sarcastically as he pointed at the hideout which was more or less a small bungalow-like house which had a Victorian style to it but with medieval things link wooden stools, candles, a huge double bed(Victorian styled) and polished wood floor along with red velvet curtains.

"We'll make ourselves right at home" Lexi said as Mheetu roared at her.

"W-h-h-o's that?" Ace asked in fright as they all jumped back.

"That's Mheetu, one of the deleted Disney characters. He was meant to be Nala's brother but he was written out of the final version" Smakky explained as Mheetu looked sad.

"it's ok, Mheetu. They're friends, I'll point out the enemies to you when we see them ok?" Smakky asked.

Mheetu nodded.

"He understands you?!" The Loonatics cried.

"Yeah...Have you guys seriously never watched Rat-a-too-e or played Kingdom Hearts before?" Smakky said.

The future toon heroes shook their heads.

"Well, Now's your chance to do it in the 21st century" Smakky said as he gave they a copy of the Movie and game as there just happened to be a PS2 in the house along with a TV as some of the few modern things in the house.

"Let's party!" Lexi said as they began to watch the Movie while Duck and Slam, the purple and black super form descendant of Taz played the Kingdom hearts series.

_I wonder if those 4 has found those dark Disney knights yet_ Smakky thought.

XXXXXXXX

_Back in Reality..._

Shady and her team of mutants +Sam were at the next location of the to-be dark Disney Knights:

A huge mansion which looked similar to Northwest Manor -minus the Ghost and tapestry of Bill Cipher, a fiery landscape with people either worshipping or screaming and bones underneath- was where they lived.

Inside the Mansion, a girl with dark silver eyes, tanned skin, Sharp fangs and dark blue hair with black tip at the end wearing a black shirt with a grey lightening bolt on it, denim shorts with grey leggings underneath and moon earrings that shoot dark magic.

Her name was Nyx and she'd secretly been a member of the Disney Knights in the past but was ignored.

There were two other residents in the Mansion as well: a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a skinny body who wore a brown top, black leather jacket, brown jeans and sliver leather boots who's name was Phil. He was in the mansion because as a middle Child, no one really remembered or cared about him so he ran away and Nyx took him. His childhood show was Mickey mouse Clubhouse.

The other person who lived there was Avani, a young dark avatar who's actually good that had light blue eyes and white hair wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a Yin and Yang symbol in the middle, blue baggy pants/ jeans and white sneakers/ Trainers.

Shady and her mutant crew along with Sam went inside.

"Anyone here?" Shady asked.

"I'm Avani, The girl with sliver eyes is Nyx and is sometimes known as 'Nightmare'. The boy who looks like a rock chick is Phil" Avani said.

"Would you like to join our team that protects toons like Mickey mouse clubhouse?" Shady asked.

"Yes" Phil said.

"That as his favourite show as a kid. I'm in too, I'm wanna fight someone" Nyx said.

"Good, I'll let the boss now" Shady said as they travelled to reality to pick up Slimy L as Shady filled Fanny in on what had happened.

"I've got the perfect name for us: The Dark Disney Knights!" Shady said as they travelled back to Wasteland with Slimy L 20 minutes later before the Turtles.

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile back in Gravity Falls..._

Grenda was chatting to Marius on her new mobile phone as Mabel and Human Mermando looked up at the stars together. However Dipper was determined to find out Stan's big secret and invited Pacifica to join him as she was now staying at the Mystery Shack as a refuge from her parents.

"Soos, do you know anything suspicious about Stan? Like perhaps...HIS BANDAGE?!" Dipper asked as he questioned Soos.

"Sorry, Dude. I know nothing" Soos said.

"Strike Soos off the list" Dipper said as Pacifica crossed Soos off the list of suspects on a clipboard she was holding.

"Now we hid behind the desk and see what happened" Dipper said.

"Do you think he'll come?" Pacifica whispered.

"Maybe" Dipper said.

Then Stan, not realising he was being watched, punched in the pin and went down to the basement.

Pacifica and Dipper followed him and saw the portal.

"We've got 21 days till the apocalypse. no biggie" Dipper whispered but as they watched, they began to look worried as the portal created more lightening.

"Stop, Stan! The portal's unstable! We've only got 17 days till the end!" McGucket cried.

"Or not" Dipper said, worriedly as they rushed outside.

"We better warn the others" Pacifica said as they rushed off.

"Say, Pacfica why do you have a tapestry of Bill Cipher in your house?" Dipper asked.

"I honestly don't know" Pacifica replied, truthfully as the '_Dafica'_ moment started up again while they ran.

XXXXXXXXX

_In 1987 TMNTs' New York..._

"Something's wrong" I said.

"What is it?" April asked as Raphael was finishing his pizza.

"I don't know but something bad is coming and at the same time, the rest of the cartoon universe is unbalanced and I'm stuck here doing nothing" I said.

"You know what Master Splinter said..." Raphael began.

"I know but I'm missing all of the action! All of the important plot twists etc! I'm needed in all of this to keep the team together" I stated.

"Is anyone there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Grace here, what's up Dipper?" I asked.

"We've got 21 days till the apocalypse but the portal which we just acknowledged is very unstable" Dipper said, franticly.

"I'm on my way" I said as I got ready.

Then I looked at April and Raphael.

"I love you guys and I'm your biggest fan and all...but don't try to stop me because this is my destiny!" I cried as I opened a portal with my phone and went through it.

"Well, that was a turn of events" Raphael said.

"We should follow her" Yakko said.

"I'm coming too, this will be the story of the century!" April cried as they chased after me through the hot-pink portal.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls..._

"Smakky, did you know that my full name is Francine Cottontail?" Fanny asked.

"No, but it sounds divine" Smakky said.

"Smakky? Smakky!" Ace cried.

"What?" Smakky asked as he snapped out of his daze.

"Fanny wants you" Ace replied.

"Ok. Hello?" Smakky asked.

"Hi, Smakky. Shady just told me that she's found 4 potential members to make a team with Slimy L" Fanny reported.

"That's great! Tell her to go to Wasteland and I'll be there as soon as I can" Smakky said.

"Francine" he added which made Fanny's eyes widen.

"How did you...?" Fanny began.

"Lucky Guess. See you real soon, honey bunny" Smakky said as he ended the call.

_Now for Phase 3!_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXX

_In Wasteland..._

Sky and Leonardo were the first to spot Shredder in the show blot fight room of the train tunnels.

"What's he up to his time?" Leonardo asked.

"There's an alien brain creature with him!" Sky exclaimed as they approached the villains.

"Guys, stop! Someone is coming towards us!" Donatello said as they could see 6 figures from far away running towards them.

"Wait a minute isn't that..." Sky began.

"Shady and Slimy l!" Everyone but the turtles cried.

"Be on your guard guys, Slimy L is an official villain now" Lillian warned the boys.

"Don't worry, girls. It's nothing we can't handle" Michaelangelo said.

But then he spotted a bunch of of human-sized Mousers also coming in their direction.

"Or not! Run for it!" Leonardo cried as they ran away from the mousers.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls..._

When I arrived near the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Pacifica were waiting for me.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Well, Grunckle Stan might cause an explosion if he keeps working on the portal and McGucket said we have only 17 days left till the big event happens" Dipper said.

"It's a disaster" Pacifica stated.

"If something really big is coming, then I'm gonna find out what it is" I said.

"What if Bill Cipher returns once more?" Dipper asked.

"We just defeated his clones. He can't come back that fast...can he?" I asked, worriedly as storm clouds began to appear in the sky.

"Uh, Oh!" We cried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_In Wasteland..._

Smakky had just arrived and was happy to see Fanny waiting for him at the entrance of the train tunnels.

"Shredder and Krang gave the girls and boy special weapons to help them defeat the turtles and the knights. They've named themselves the 'Dark Disney Knights'" Fanny said.

"That's good. Has a nice ring to it. So where is Krang?" Smakky asked.

"I'll take you to him" Fanny said as she lend the way.

As they went into the Shadow blot battle simulation room, Krang, Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady were watching the battle from a distance.

"What's going on?" Smakky asked.

"You must be Smakky, please that a seat" Krang offered.

"You're a brain?!" Smakky cried.

"Why so surprised? Everyone's different you know" Krang stated.

Smakky sat down next to Rocksteady as Fanny sat beside him and they saw the turtles running away from the mousers still.

"So how do we catch them?" Smakky asked.

"We use a live bait" Shredder said.

"Rocksteady and Bebop, you'll lure the heroes here and I will try to persuade to join us" Krang said.

"Now go!" Shredder cried as the two mutants rushed north towards the turtles with their blaster guns.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

While the turtles ran, Sky and the others fought the Dark Disney Knights as best as they could.

"Getting Sleepy?" Shady taunted.

"Us? No, We never give up!" Sky cried as she fought Shady with all her might.

"Are those mutants coming this way?" Emily asked.

"Bebop and Rocksteady" Green hissed as he smashed all of the mousers in 2 secouds flat and rushed towards them.

"Bebop, Rocksteady; Don't let the hedgehog stop you or the plan will be ruined!" Shredder cried.

"Ok, Boss" Bebop said as they blasted everywhere as they got closer and closer.

"Let's get them!" Leonardo cried as the turtles rushed towards the mutant henchmen to help Green.

"Go save Charis, I can take care of them!" Green shouted as he used the power of the chaos emeralds to change into Nazo again.

"Ok, guys. Let's save Charis!" Leonardo said as they charged at Shredder, Krang, Smakky and Fanny.

"Tell us where Charis is!" Michaelangelo exclaimed.

"She's no longer the person you once knew and she has been moved to a secret location" Shredder replied.

"What?!" The Turtles cried.

Just then, a bunch of purple robotic ninja dressed Foot soldiers appeared and surrounded them.

"It was all a trap!" Donatello said as his turtle communicator sent an S.O.S. Signal to April and Raphael.

"Foot Soldiers, take them away" Shredder said as the foot soldiers grabbed the three turtles and took them away.

"Dark Disney Knights, retreat at once!" Smakky called out.

"That's our cue. Until next time, Disney Knights" Shady said as Phil and Nyx glared at them before they sped off after the villains and their sidekicks.

"We have to help them!" Lillian cried.

"We need more back-up first in order to save the turtles" Sky stated as she called Altessa on her phone.

"Hello?" Altessa asked.

"Altessa, we need some more back-up! The turtles have been captured!" Sky said.

"Don't worry, we're coming. Where are you again?" Altessa asked.

"We're in Wasteland right now" Sky replied.

"We're on our way. Over and out" Altessa said as the call ended.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Somewhere in the Mad Doctor's attic..._

Smakky, Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Fanny and Krang along with the foot soldiers had moved their Wasteland HQ to the Mad Doctor's Attic with the captured turtles.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Michaelangelo asked.

"We're using you as bait for your friends so we can persuade them to join us" Krang said.

"What do we do with him" Bebop asked as he and Rocksteady held Green up in their grasp.

"Green! If you hurt him, I swear I'll..." Donatello began.

"You'll what? Bebop and Rocksteady, well done for capturing the Hedgehog when his power wore off. He'll be the key to getting some assistance from his universe." Shredder said.

Just then, Smakky's phone went off.

"Excuse me while I go do an important errand" Smakky said as he ran off, dragging Fanny along with him.

"All we do now is wait till they get here and close the trap on them" Bebop said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Leonardo cried.

"But we already have" Shredder stated as they all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Smakky and Fanny went to Mickeyjunk Mountain and answered the mysterious call.

"I am an ally from the future and I think I know how to help you with your 'Knight' problem'" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Smakky asked.

"I am...PIXAR" The Voice replied which made Fanny and Smakky gasp.

"I'll contact you again real soon close to the time when everyone will be doomed!" the Voice recited as the line was cut.

"Shady, We're gonna need more recruits" Smakky said as Fanny smiled and they transported back to their HQ in Gravity Falls.

"Pack your bags, Loonatics; We're moving out" Smakky said.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity falls..._

"The others are in trouble" Raphael said as he received the S.O.S. from Donatello.

"The turtles?" Dipper and Pacfica asked.

"No time to explain. I'll tell you later" I said.

_So they decided to follow me in order to check that I'm ok _I thought.

"Come out, guys" I said as April, Raphael and Yakko came out of the bushes.

"Guys, this is Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest. Dipper and Pacifica, This April O' Neil and Raphael from the _1987_ _Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles _series and Yakko Warner from _Animaniacs_" I said.

"Hi" They all said to each other.

"Let's go visit Wasteland" I said as we went through a portal that I opened with my phone as the laptop continued the countdown.

_37...36...35...etc in seconds and counting._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Cut Scene:**_

_**As Smakky moved his HQ to another location, Tina Russo from the Looney Tunes shows appeared to join his team.**_

"_**I want to get revenge on the original toons along with Daffy's original girlfriend, Melissa Duck" Tina said.**_

"_**Welcome to the Team" Smakky said as Tina smiled.**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Extra:**_

**Do you remember the Cryptogram that said ' The Handyman knows more than think..'?**

**Well, During the party at Northwest manor, Stan was using the portal as the agents hinted and as Soos was nowhere to be seen at the party...He was assisting Stan with the Portal off screen.**

**But then they heard the same voice from before.**

"**If you continue doing this, you will help me with my 'big' plan" The voice said.**

"**Mr Pines, are you sure about this?" Soos asked.**

"**I have to do this, if the kids find out then it's all over" Stan said as he punched in some numbers and watched as the Portal began to flash the symbols from before again as it search for the dimension Stan was looking for.**

**Dramatic music played in the background.**

"**I have to find the Author" Stan said Soos stared at him with a shocked look.**

"**You've doomed everyone" The voice said as lightening began to stir in the sky.**

**-End of Cutscene-**

**XXXXXXX**

**"NEXT UP ON UTBAHC: DID ALIENS WRITE THE CONSTITUTION? CRAWDADS IN TIARAS! AND FLORIDA: THE SHOW" Someone whispered.**

"**16 days, 8 hours, 47 minutes and 3 seconds till the big one. Do you really want to do this...Stan?" McGucket asked.**

"**I have to for the sake of the 30 years of searching and knowing the paranormal in this town" Stan said.**

"**And you really want to put people's lives on the line do you?" A voice asked as lightening struck a tree outside and a fire began to spark.**

**-End of Extra-**

_**Can you decode my message using the A1Z26**_** cipher with the keyword Cursed? **_**19-15-15-19 9-19 23-15-18-11-9-14-7 23-9-20-8 19-20-1-14 15-14 20-8-5 16-15-18-20-1-12**_

_**llamas are Nature's greatest heroes- about Pacifica's symbol on Bill Cipher's wheel**_

_Dipper's guide to the unexplained_

"_Today, we're looking at Anomaly number 10: the sleeping cat. Are you getting this, Mabel?" Dipper asked as they were near the graveyard where a cat who looked strikingly similar to Patch was sleeping near a grave._

"_Why is it sleeping near a grave?" Mabel asked._

_Then something moved in the shadows which made the twins look behind._

"_What was that?" Dipper asked._

_Then they looked back at the grave._

_The cat was gone!_

"_where did the cat go?" Mabel asked._

"_I don't-" Dipper began but was interrupted by a loud eerie 'MEOOOOW'._

"_MEOOW! MEOOW, MEOOW MEOOW MEOW!" The Cat said._

"_You have woken me up from my eternal slumber, prepare to die!" the Cat's collar said._

"_That's like an evil version of Patch!" Dipper cried as the cat floated upwards above them._

"_MEOOOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW!" The cat said._

"_My name is Evil Patch and I'm meant to sleep through the whole Millennium!"_

"_Uh, Oh!" The twins cried as they ran away from the cat and hid in the safety of the Mystery Shack which by then they had lost him._

"_I don't think that's the last we'll see of him" Mabel stated._

"_Well, That's it for this episode. Next time, we'll looking at ways to fight off an evil cat and getting rid of the candy-eating monster" Dipper said._

_-__End of Short-_

**I'm Back! You may be wondering 'Why is she back? What about July?'. Well, to answer your question I've decided to still update my story as I reduce my writing time and still have time to revise as well! You see I've only gone a whole week without writing -when my old laptop broke somehow- and I don't think I'd last 2 whole months without writing.**

**Anyway, the countdown has begun for the exciting Gravity Falls episode on the 9****th**** March which is only 2 weeks away! This website will show how many days we've got left till the big day(for people in America in the eastern time zone -I'm not sure if it's called that please correct me if I'm wrong!- who get to watch it first at 8 pm their time) /countdown/**

**Even though, I have to wait till the next day to watch it -like I watched the Northwest mansion Mystery/ Noir episode on Tuesday morning, yes I was that eager to see it-, I'm so excited!**

**Let's get back to the story now, did you like my first attempt at foreshadowing? Can you tell which part is foreshadowing(hint, hint)? Should I bring back Alex Hirsch into my story so Douglas and Alex can work together?(Did you know his show won an Annie Award? I'm not sure what type of award that is but that is AMAZING!) I am starting to think that Gravity Falls is aimed at Older children and Teens rather than the younger ones after they got away with showing blood on a Disney show! (I think it's awesome somehow and it could be up there with the great cartoons like Animaniacs one day in the top best Cartoons ever in history!).**

**Who thinks a Gravity Falls Movie sounds groovy?**

_**I've got a few more questions to ask:**_

_**Do you think Scourge the Hedgehog will meet his match in Green and the Knights?**_

_**Is Scourge and Fiona Fox more powerful than Sonic and are they worthy opponents?**_

_**Am I bringing too many characters in and should I stick to Cameos for characters like Danny Phantom, new toons, Pixar characters etc?**_

_**Should I give Invader Zim a cameo?(GIR is funny!)**_

_**Should I eventually bring in Karai, Shredder's daughter in at the climax?(not sure what it is yet)**_

_**Should Smakky get his own set of special powers and have a daughter?**_

_**Do you think Pacifica will move into the Mystery Shack while her parents cool off their anger about her disobeying them?**_

_**Do you think Patch is good at being the Disney Knights' mascot?**_

_**Do you think I should give Star Butterfly, the hilarious princess trying to master her wand a small role in this particular arc or would that be TOO much?**_

_**Do you think Lenora learning from Shego's , a villian from Kim Possible, take over the world scheme in the future from a Sitch in time like a coach is a good idea for a future arc?**_

_**If you have any ready-made OCs for the Dark Disney Knights (Or are going to make one) then PM me ok?**_

_**There'll be more Dark Disney Knights coming soon as well as Douglas possibly dressing up as Batman to disguise himself again(don't tell him I said that!).**_

_**Only last question: Do you think I should give the Warners' parents a physical appearance and do more Dipper's guide to the Unexplained shorts in between the plot like I did with Mabel's guide to life shorts last time?( I might do a few of the Mabel shorts as well as the random ones I made up last time too!)**_

_**But what do you think? Give your answers to the questions in the reviews or the Pms ok?**_

_**BTW, if you still have any plot ideas or story arc suggestion then PM me ok? (The more the merrier as it helps me keep the story going and gain my own ideas in the process too!)**_

_**Anyway, Will the Turtles be saved from Shredder's clutches?**_

_**Will Dipper and Pacifica confess their developing feelings for each other in the future?**_

_**Will Stan's deepest, darkest secrets be revealed?**_

_**Will the Toons work together to save the heroes who have protected them this whole time?**_

_**Will Patch get his own bad-ass fighting scene?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out...**_

_**So read and Review or Smakky, Shredder, Krang, Fanny and their Dark Disney Knights along with their Disney-Pixar allies will get you!**_

_**Disney Knight Grace, out!;) (Until the 9**__**th**__** or 14**__**th**__** March!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12- The trap, Toon trouble, Patch the 'saviour' cat and a whole lot of action + love!_

_**The next OCs to appear belong to EllipticDART(Brook), VivaThreeCaballeros (Owns Isabella) and Lollilou12 -In case some people didn't read the first installment-(owns Tora the tiger) + Both MissBritishNyxian(owns Nyx and Sky) and AnonymousZGirl (Who owns Shady, Icy and Avani) helped me with a few ideas! See if you can spot them!**_

Smakky and Fanny's new HQ in Gravity Falls was far away near the Multi bear's (A brown bear with many heads) cave. They swiftly built a mansion like the house Phil, Nyx and Avani was from with extra rooms for everyone.

"Avani, You can stay behind for this mission. We'll need you for a solo one:_ 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'_. You're going to gain their trust and figure out their weaknesses so we can find a way to persuade them to join us" Smakky said.

"Yes, sir" Avani said as she flew away.

"Smakky, You need to rest after a hard day of planning evil schemes" Fanny said.

"After the call and the Loonatics situation along with Tina Russo...I'm not sure if I can handle this" Smakky confessed.

"I'll take you to bed" Fanny offered as she helped him climb up the spiral staircase and into the grand double bed room.

"You're so kind. How could **he** have left you?" Smakky asked.

"Don't dwell on the past. Think about us and our future once this is all over" Fanny reassured him.

"You're right. Goodnight Fanny, my little Francine " Smakky said.

"Goodnight Smakky, who should have been called Smakko" Fanny replied as they both went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The next day in Wasteland..._

Dipper, Pacifica, April, Raphael, Yakko, Altessa and the others arrived at the location Sky and the others were. As soon as they arrived, a young girl appeared with a note.

" 'Come to Mickeyjunk Mountain if you wish to save your fr_iends- 198_7 Krang'" Sky read.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Avani and I want to join your group" she said.

"The more the merrier" I said, cheerfully.

_Why do I get the feeling it's a trap?_ I thought while I spoke as we trekked through the projector screens to Mean Street and took the fasted Projector to Mickeyjunk Mountain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Back in The Mad Doctor's attic..._

"Have they received the note?" Krang asked.

"According to Avani's hidden camera, they have" Shredder reported.

"Good. You turtles still look hopeful for your friends. Let's zap it out of them!" Krang cried as he pulled a lever which made the turtles get an electric shock.

"Come on, guys! We've got to fight it! He's trying to break us!" Leonardo said.

"Give up on your friends, especially the girl. She's a lost cause now" Krang said as he laughed.

"Charis, would you like to meet your other half?" Shredder asked through his phone-like communicator (similar to the one he used in the show).

"Ok, where are you?" Charis asked.

"Mickeyjunk Mountain" Shredder replied.

"I'm on my way, Charis out" Charis replied as the screen went off.

"Why did you lie to her?" Bebop asked.

"Because I'm going to lure her other half there so they can fight each other, dimwit" Shredder replied.

"OHHH..." Bebop and Rocksteady said.

"Now you two have to led the other so-called 'knights' to us" Shredder said.

They didn't move.

"Did you mean now, boss?" Rocksteady asked after 5 mintues' silence.

"Yes, NOW! GO!" Shredder shouted as the two mutants rushed off.

XXXXXXXXX

_At Mickyjunk Mountain..._

"Where are those villains?" I asked.

Just then, Bebop and Rocksteady appeared shooting at us as they ran back towards the Projector to the Mad Doctor's attic.

"Wait up, guys!" I said as the others raced ahead of me through the projector.

"Is you name Grace?" a voice asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Do not go through the projector. Don't you want to meet you nobody like Sora did?" The Voice asked.

"Yes, of course I do" I replied.

"Then here's your chance, Disney Knight. Charis, do you thing!" The voice which happened to be Shredder's commanded.

"With pleasure" Charis said as she slid down the banister and smiled.

"So you're my other half, huh? Let's see what you're made of" Charis challenged as the background changed to a Dive in to the heart like the _Sora Vs Roxas _and _Ven VS Vanitus_ fight scenes.

"I accept" I said as I rushed towards her.

Then we clashed with our dual keyblades.

XXXXXXX

_Back in the Mad Doctor's attic..._

As Bebop and Rocksteady led the others to their hideout, They saw Krang and Shredder immediately and tried to free the turtles as soon as they saw what the villains had done to the poor heroes.

"Guess what, Disney Knights? I'm on their side! Did you really think I was THAT innocent?" Avani asked as she created a huge monster with a fiery head, white glowing eyes, a green earth right arm, a blue watery left arm, a white air left leg, a lightening light blue right leg and a metal, lava, plant energy chest of armour.

The others charged and tried to fight the monster but were caught off-guard when the monster hit them all in the chest causing them to fall backwards.

Suddenly, a massive glass cuboid cadge fell on top of them.

They looked to their right and saw Bebop hold a lever that was pushed inwards.

"Don't bother trying to break that cadge. It's magic-resistant" Shredder stated.

"You humans intrigue me. Would you like to join us in our quest fo domination?" Krang asked.

"NEVER!" The others cried.

"So be it" Krang said as the turtles wee shocked again.

"NO!" The others cried.

"If you don't co-operate, you precocious turtles will be no more" Shredder threatened.

The others quavered in fear.

Just then, A familiar feline appeared and shocked all of the villains unconscious.

"Tora!" Sky cried.

"I have returned to help you stop the Villains" Tora said as she sliced the cadge in half and released the turtles.

"Now go save the universe" Tora said as she saluted and sped away just as the 1987 villains regained consciousness.

Prescott was working on his latest invention in the background when Tora appeared.

"What happened?" Krang asked.

"Hey, Brain-face! Here's what you get if you piss off a mutant turtle!" Leonardo cried as the turtles rushed towards the villains.

"We'll be back, Turtles! Just you wait!" Shredder cried as he and Krang retreated.

"Wait for us, Boss!" Bebop cried as he ran after them.

"Yeah, Wait up!" Rocksteady added as he too raced after them.

"Hey Disney Knights! I'm still here!" Avani cried as she made her monster attack again.

"This time we've got back-up. Charge!" Sky cried as they all charged at the same time and Michaelangelo used his chain in the monster's leg to trip it up.

Then they all jumped and stabbed it at the same time causing the monster to break into pieces.

"I'll be BACK!" Avani cried as she vanished.

"Let's take Dipper and Pacifica home" Emily suggested.

The others nodded.

But as they went through the portal, there was the faint sound of a baby crying from the game part of the Tooniverse.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back on Mickeyjunk Mountain..._

Charis and I clashed a lot during our fight.

I eventually knocked he down and she smiled.

"You made a good other" she said, mirroring Roxas' words to Sora as she vanished and I returned to the Throne room.

"Charis, come with us, we have big plans" I heard Shredder say.

Charis hesitated.

"What must I do, master?" Charis asked.

"Go to Gravity Falls and cause chaos there. Slimy l will assist you" Krang said.

"Very well" Charis said as she opened a portal.

"Nooo!" I cried as I held on to her leg as she went through the portal.

Krang and Shredder went back to the Mad Doctor's attic.

"Have the foot soldiers examine the subject" Krang said.

"Foot Soldiers, test subject H in section B" Shredder said as the foot soldiers went to the room where Green was being held in chains.

"Let's experiment as there's many secrets about your world we can discover from you" Krang said as the foot soldiers zapped Green with one of his Chaos emeralds.

A hologram came from Green's body showing a green hedgehog like Green who looked like a familiar blue character...

"Let's contact some out-of-this-world-help, shall we?"Krang suggested.

Shredder smiled evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in Smakky's HQ outside Gravity Falls..._

Smakky tossed and tuned in his sleep next to Fanny.

-Dream-

_Smakky fell into Wasteland, lost and alone in Dark Beauty Castle._

_He looked at the throne room window and saw a picture of King Oswald._

_He smiled._

_Maybe I'm not alone after all he thought._

_But then everything changed when Mickey created the Shadow Blot which turned the forgotten cartoon world into a wasteland and drain most of the place of colour leaving its minions to roam free._

_The blots sensed they were being watched and one of the broom-shaped ones holding buckets of thinner threw some at Smakky which burnt him._

_He yelled out in pain and tried to out run them._

_As he ran, he kept hearing his siblings' voices taunting him._

"_We don't need you, Smakky" Imaginary Dot sneered._

"_You're just a lost piece of the puzzle" Imaginary Wakko said._

"_You're NOTHING!" Imaginary Yakko cried._

"_STOP IT!" Smakky cried as tears ran down his face._

_He somehow ended up in Ostown and got hit by one of the Real Shadow Blot's Bloticles as it came out of the ground..._

_-Dream end-_

"Smakky? Smaaakky?" Fanny asked.

"Don't hurt me!" Smakky cried in his sleep.

"Smakky, it's me. Your Francine, Honey" Fanny called.

Smakky's eyes snapped opened immediately.

"Did something happened?" Smakky asked.

"I notice that while you were asleep, a dark aura appeared around and then instantly vanished as you woke up. But..." Fanny said.

"But, What?" Smakky asked.

"I found her by the bed!" Fanny exclaimed.

Fanny pointed at the humaniod girl rabbit with Smakky's Black ears, Fanny's features, Smakky's red nose and Fanny's tail wearing a lilac dress and red sandals.

"Mum! Dad!" The girl cried as she hugged them.

They were both reluctant at first but eventually hugged her back.

"I think we'll name you..." Smakky began.

"Frani Cottontail Warner" they said in unison.

Frani smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile somewhere in Reality..._

Shady, Sam, Phil and Nyx were searching for more potential members for their team when Shady's tracker started beeping while they were in New York.

"This way" Shady said as they followed the tracker to a detached grand white house.

They knocked on the door and went in.

Two girls that were almost like sisters in a best fiend way were living there: One was 18 and the another was a bit younger.

The 18 year-old girl was Kenny's long-lost sister.

She has shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes with a scar on her left one wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans/pants and red shoes. Mintz from the start of our journey to heroes tampered with her memory and think her brother left her.

Her name was Brook and has the power of fire for Disney magic along with dual short swords and a violin as back-up weapons.

The other was called Isabella Winston and had blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with Mickey mouse in the middle, dark blue jeans/pants and red shoes.

She can make inanimate objects come to life which is her Disney magic and has a staff as a back-up weapon. However, she doesn't realise that there's two clashing sides that defend Disney and toons overall in different ways.

"Hello?" Shady asked.

"Who's there?" Brook asked.

"I'm Shady and this is Sam, Phil and Nyx. We're looking for recruits for our group as we protect the new, forgotten, neglected and deleted characters as well as the old ones" Shady said.

"I like adventures. I'm in! Brook?" Isabella said.

Brook was staring into space at that moment.

"Brook?" Isabella asked.

"Sorry, what?" Brook said.

"Do you want to go on an adventure with these guys, Brook?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, I guess. I'm Brook" Brook said.

"I'm Isabella and friendly as can be" Isabella said.

"Perfect. I'll let the boss know" Shady said while smirking.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls..._

Charis arrived near the Mystery shack and waited for Slimy L to appear.

As she came through the portal, her theme song played:

'She's the badest of the bad, she's the meanest of the mean!

There's no other villian like her that you've ever seen!

She's Slimy L and she's the best cuz when she fights you can tell!

She can fight off 8 ninja turtles and possibly beat up Waddles,

is there nothing she can't do?

She's Slimy L and she's best cuz you can tell...YEAH!'

Then they began to cause chaos in the town.

"There is a lot of Paranormal here and the government want it all for themselves!" Charis announced to the townsfolk.

Then they went up to the two police guys Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

" The pizza guy's trying to steal all of the Police departments doughnuts!" Slimy L exclaimed.

The police guys rushed off.

They went to the government guys last.

"Agents Trigger and Powers, Stan is using the portal as we speak. I think you know what to do" Charis said as they nodded and drove away.

I held on to Charis' leg causing her to drag it along as she walked.

"Charis, don't do this! Think about what the turtles would say?" I begged.

She moved on while either ignoring me or thinking about what I'd said as we went back through the Portal to the Mad doctor's attic this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the Others and the Turtles arrived in Gravity Falls once more, they found it in chaos as they were dropping Dipper and Pacifica at the Mystery Shack.

"Charis must have been here" Raphael said.

"How do you know?" April asked.

"i can sense it" He replied.

"That's so cool!" Yakko exclaimed as he and Raphael high-fived each other with glee.

"According to her turtlecom signal, she's at the mad Doctor's attic" Donatello said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's boogie!" Michaelangelo cried.

"Sky, You guys can stay here and make sure everyone calms down before the end of the world arrives" Leonardo suggested.

"Ok! Guys, we're staying here!" Sky stated.

Some of the others groaned.

"We have to make sure the townsfolk don't hurt each other severely and patrol the whole town!" Sky declared.

"See ya later guys!" The turtles exclaimed while waving as they went back through to the portal and onwards back to Wasteland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere in the game part of the universe..._

A slim, but tall, muscular and toned man with black eyes wearing a shiny, chrome plate armour on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs worn over a red outfit with a dark blue cape hanging over his back, a metal helmet called the Kuro Kabuto with three points(one on the top and one on the left side and right side on the top of the helmet) that covered his whole face -except the eyes-,

customized, partially mechanical tekko-kagi built his gautlets and larger, longer and more blade-like spikes on the legs and the arms appeared and saw the infant.

There was a locket that read 'Avani' on it.

"I will take good care of you...Avani Oroku " The man said as he took he back to his lair.

"Come and meet your new little sister...Karai " He said.

A girl with black hair that is blonde in the back with an angled bob and long ear-tails and amber eyes wearing several black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids, a top a punk design, worn jeans, and a leather biker jacket with metal studs in her civilized form walked in.

"She'll be great company...Dad" She said.

2012 Shredder smiled.

"We have to plan our move next for when she's old enough to get trained" Master Shredder(2012) said.

"Yes, father" She replied as they walked away.

-2 days later-

Karai woke up and went into the trainning dojo where she found a little girl playing with a ball.

"Where's Avani?" She asked.

"I am she" the little 4 year old girl replied.

Karai stared at her in complete shock!

"Dad! Avani got a growth spurt over two nights!" Karai shouted.

"What?! Wow, this is interesting... Well, Avani, dear. Do you want to start you training today?" Master Shredder asked.

Avani nodded.

"Let's get started" Karai said as she offered to train her adopted little sister.

XXXXXXXXX

_In the Mad Doctor's Attic.._

Charis watched as 1987 Shredder and Krang found out about an alternative Mobius (Sonic Universe) with Scrooge the hedgehog in it.

"We will try to contact him for assistance. Charis, keep watch" Shredder ordered.

Charis stood outside the entrance and waited.

I was still hanging on to her and realised I might be the key to reaching her.

"Charis! Don't do this! What would the turtles say?" I begged her.

She froze, completely lost in thought as I said this.

10 minutes later, The turtles appeared.

"Charis, we need you girl! You're our sister!" Michaelangelo cried.

"Please come back, what would Master Splinter say?" Raphael asked.

"Charis, You wanted to meet me. Let me meet the real you" I plead.

Charis closed her eyes and fought off the darkness within her with light.

She then opened them, went back into the room and looked straight at Krang and Shredder.

"I'm no longer in your service, men" Charis said as she kicked them both in the butt.

We all cheered as the two villains retreated to another location.

"Where's Green?" I asked.

"He's in here" Charis said while pointing.

"They...already...contacted him" Green said, in a weak voice.

"Who did they contact, Green?" I asked.

"Scrooge" Green replied.

We all gasped.

"We've got to get you to Splinter. Maybe he can help" Raphael suggested as we all picked him up and went back though the portal.

"Splinter is going to kill me when we get back" Charis groaned as she remembered all of the bad things he had done.

"That wasn't you though. If it helps he's gonna kill me too as he told me to rest up after I fainted the first time I saw the turtles" I said.

We both laughed.

"Wow! It's like you're the..." I began.

"Sister I never had!" We said in unison.

"This going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" I said just as we arrived in 1987 New York.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the Mystery Shack..._

Sky and the others had managed to reassure everyone that they were safe and not to hurt each other etc.

Meanwhile, Stan watched Mabel and Dipper play with water balloons as Mabel ate a popsicle (lolly).

"To our great uncle!" Mabel cried.

"Not just great, the greatest uncle!" Dipper added.

"There's something I should tell you..." Stan began but then shook his head.

"I'll tell you another time, Kids. You guys just have some fun" Stan said as he went back inside.

-Later that day while being alone outside-

"Enjoy it while you can, Stanford. They're gonna find out sooner or later" Stan sighed.

After seeing a red dot on his hat, Stan got pinned down by a special Ops guy in black with a helmet out.

Before long, so many agents appear to secure the area including poor Waddles.

"What did I do that warrants THIS much arresting?" Stan asked as Agent Trigger and Powers appeared in front of them.

Dipper thought they'd been eaten alive when in fact, they survived by Powers using Trigger as a human 'Shield' and stated by Powers that 'He (Trigger) cried like a baby'.

"Here's the thing kids: You don't know your uncle at all" Trigger stated.

The agents took Stan away for questioning with Dipper and Mabel by the window of the interrogation room.

There was a board of evidence that all pointed directly to Stan behind him:

Nuclear waste he stole to power the portal, his school report which showed he got A+ in everything except PE (He got a D-; **I'm guessing that's bad -I don't really understand how grades in the USA work-**), there was something about him attempting to steal Willie the badger, his Stan-Vac machine, the seismic reading from '_Scary-_oke' and others that couldn't be seen very well.

"You're going to tell us everything from start to finish in front of your grand-niece and nephew, understand?" Powers said, sternly.

Stan nodded, unable to look at the mystery twins.

Outside, a strong wind blew and people began to float upwards.

"Chaos is coming!" Bill Cipher's voice boomed as the timer continued to countdown now on 9 days 7 hours, 55 minutes and 34 seconds.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Cutscene:**

**Smakky contacted Shady.**

"**Shady, have you got any more recruits?" he asked.**

"**We got two more to our gang" Shady replied.**

"**Come back to the hideout, it's outside the town. A light beacon will shine and you''ll know it's us. Hurry though, this is big!" Smakky urged.**

"**We're on our way" Shady said as she signed off.**

"**Let's go back to Gravity Falls!" Shady exclaimed as they went through the portal.**

**-At the hideout-**

"**So what's the emergency, Captain?" Shady asked.**

"**Shady, Dark Disney Knights...Meet my daughter, Frani" Smakky said as Frani came out and smiled at them.**

"**How did this happen?!" They all cried.**

"**Apparently my nightmare about my past unlocked hidden dark powers within me" Smakky explained.**

"**We're going to train her up but we'll need a female role model to look up to like a sister" Fanny suggested.**

**They all looked at each other.**

"**I'll do it since I sort of get how sisters work and all..." Shady said.**

"**When do we start?" Shady asked.**

"**The sooner the better is what I'd prefer but for now we'll have to wait till she's old enough to start at about 12 or so" Smakky replied.**

"**All of you can do some training in the dojo while we take he to bed" Fanny said as Shady led her group to a hidden room through the wall to train.**

"**Smakky, we've got a problem. We've lost Charis, she's back to her original self again!" Shredder cried.**

"**Don't worry, I've got a plan C: Get as many toons to join our side as possible to upset the balance farther to reel in the bait" Smakky said with confidence.**

"**Ok, That's good. I got a message from Scrooge saying that he wants proof that we're as evil as him. What should we use?" Shredder asked.**

**Then both villains received the same message :**

**'If you wish to get the evidence you seek, meet me an old warehouse in 2012 New York**

**at 9:30 pm at the dot tonight so you can get your prise- Master Shredder (2012)'.**

"**Should we go to the meeting?" Smakky asked.**

"**We shall but with back-up just in case this version of me is more shady and deceitful than Krang and I combined" Shredder suggested.**

"**Agreed" Smakky said.**

**They went to bed at 6:00 pm sharp to be ready for anything.**

**With their alarm clocks set, they slept and then woke up without waking their minions or (In Smakky's case) his girlfriend.**

**They went through the portal and used a tracking device to find the building.**

**Once they were in, they waited.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Out on the streets, driving the Shellraiser van was the Teenage mutant ninja turtles with Leonardo driving. After watching them in action, it turns out that they call each other by their nicknames probably to save time in battle:**

**Leo(Leonardo) was a blue bandana and blue eyes.**

**Donnie (Donatello) has a purple banana, split tooth, light green skin and reddish-brown eyes.**

**Ralph (Ralpheal) has a red bandanna and has green eyes.**

**Mikey (Michealangelo) has freckles, orange bandanna and child-like face with blue eyes and is light green.**

**As they saw a bunch of Kraang robots heading their way, the theme song started:**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Heroes in a half shell**

**Turtle power!**

**Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team**

**On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things**

**So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams**

**Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings**

**Can't stop these radical dudes**

**The secret of the ooze made the chosen few**

**Emerge from the shadows to make their move**

**The good guys win and the bad guys lose**

**Leonardo's the leader in blue,**

**Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through**

**Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines**

**Raphael has the most attitude on the team**

**Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,**

**And you know just where to find him when it's party time**

**Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need**

**To be one lean, mean, green incredible team**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Heroes in a half shell**

**Turtle power!**

**The 2012 TMNTs fought the Kraang and Leo could sense that Shredder(their one) was up to something.**

**They followed Master Splinter's directions and arrived at the warehouse hideout.**

**They went in and saw two Shredders with an unfamiliar rabbit-like character!**

"**What are you up to this time, metal face?!" Leo cried.**

"**Making a deal that's none of your concern. Avani, Karai!" Master Shredder cried.**

"**Yes?" They replied.**

"**Take care of the 'garbage' while I seal the deal" Master Shredder as he led his 1987 self and Smakky into a private room away from the fight.**

**As it was a couple of days since they found her, Avani was almost a fully-realised balanced avatar.**

**The girls charged.**

"**This is gonna be a piece of cake" Donnie said.**

**Seconds after, Xever (AKA Fishface) who was now a mutated ****large unidentified red carp-like fish with yellow eyes and thin stick-like arms, with webs between his fingers, a large dorsal fin with a chunk missing from the front, white stomach area,a mouth full of sharp teeth that has two large ones sticking out of it and modified a pair of silver high powered legs along an orange breathing rig appeared**

"**You just had to open you big mouth!" Leo cried.**

"**We can take them 4 on 4" Mikey said.**

**Then half a dozen Kraang robots appeared.**

"**I'd call for some ****1987**** back-up if I were you..." a voice suggested to them.**

**Ralph checked his red shell-shaped T-phone ****and saw their 1987 selves on the contact list(it's like a phone basically).**

**He sent an S.O.S. Signal.**

"**I honestly hope they come to our rescue" Donnie said.**

"**Me too" Ralph said as they fought Karai, Avani, Fishface and the Kraang at once.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Meanwhile in the meeting room...**_

"**So you want us to work together and recruit the Kraang in a quest for world domination to prove to Scrooge that we're worthy enough to get his help?" Smakky asked.**

**Master Shredder(2012) nodded.**

"**It's a deal" Smakky and 1987 Shredder said as they shook Master Shredder's hands while the fight continued outside.**

**So Smakky and Shredder promised to return in 5 days time to make the alliance official which gave them time to wrap up their on-going plan in order to start the next big one as they went back home to their hideouts and took some time to reflect.**

**XXXXXX**

_**In 1987 New York...**_

**Splinter had returned with Venus and Renoir when we had arrived with April still in our company.**

"**Master Splinter, we need your help. Green is badly injured" Charis said.**

"**I'll see what I can do" Splinter replied as he went away to get some herb and spices.**

**-Moments later-**

**Splinter came back with a special out-of-this-universe medicine that was the same shade of green that Green was.**

**Splinter gave Green the medicine and we all waited.**

**Green's eyes fluttered.**

**We watched intensely.**

**His eyes snapped opened and widened in realization.**

"**They contacted Scrooge, said something about getting his help for something" Green said, hurriedly.**

**Just then, Michaelangelo got a signal from his turtle com.**

"**It's an S.O.S. Signal from...US?" Michelangelo questioned.**

"**Never mind that, we've met our 2003 selves in the past. Where are they/we?" Leonardo asked.**

"**They're in a warehouse in 2012 New York" Donatello said.**

"**Well, there's never any rest for heroes" Leonardo said.**

"**That's so true, Leonardo! Can I come with you this time?" I asked.**

"**Shredder is too powerful and two at once must be ten times worse. Stay here in case you're needed else where ok?" Raphael suggested.**

"**Ok" I replied in a disappointed way.**

"**Turtle power!" The turtles cried as they went into the Shellraiser as I opened a portal for them which they drove through.**

"**Good luck, turtles" Splinter said.**

"**Well, girls. You get to spar with us as part of your training with Master Splinter as punishment for disobeying him" Ventus said.**

"**Story!" April chanted.**

"**APRIL!" Everyone cried.**

"**Sorry" she said, quietly.**

**-_End of cut scene__-_**

_**Extra**_

_**Patch convinced most of the toons by using his inner strength and wings which made a large gust of wind blow over Toontown.**_

"_**Patch?" Roger asked.**_

"_**Yes?" Patch replied.**_

"**You may have fixed the balance here but it's off the charts in other places like Townsville (Powerpuff girls), New Townsville (Powerpuff girls Z) etc!" Roger cried.**

"**Time to contact the girls. Roger, can you help me please? No hands remember?" Patch asked.**

"**Sure thing, buddy" Roger said as he sent a message to all of us at the same time for Patch.**

**XXXXXX**

_**In the 1987 Turtle 'lair'...**_

_**I instantly got a message from Patch.**_

"_**Well guys, I have to go to Toontown to help my cat bring balance to the toon universe. So see you soon!" I said.**_

"_**Wait! Can I come too, I might be able to help" Charis pleaded.**_

"_**I think you should sit this one out and wait as the toons over there might still think you're evil and attack or something, ok?" I said.**_

"_**Ok" Charis said, disappointedly.**_

"_**I'm sure you can come next time if you're for PIXAR that is" I said.**_

"_**Good luck, young pupil and may you be successful on your mission as the turtles" Splinter said as I went through the portal.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**Back in Gravity Falls while Stan was being questioned...**_

_**Sky and the others also received a message from Patch.**_

"_**Let's go to Toontown!" She cried as they all went through the portal as Smakky watched afar.**_

"_**Will I get to fight today, Dad?" Frani asked.**_

"_**not today dear but soon. I need to contact someone from work now, sweetie so go and play in the dojo for now" Smakky said.**_

"_**yes, Dad" Fani said as she rushed off.**_

_**Smakky contacted one of his allies.**_

_**Someone picked up the phone from the other end.**_

"_**Master Shredder, I've got a small plan that Avani might enjoy and it involves the Powerpuff Girls..." Smakky began.**_

"_**I'm listening" Master Shredder said as Smakky told him the whole plan which was inaudible to anyone else.**_

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Bill Cipher watched all of the commotion from his nightmare realm and smiled.**_

_**At least the chaos of the toons fighting each other has the knights distracted and the turtles have gone to save their modern selves; this will be a walk in the park he thought.**_

"_**O wk uikojq vwum wjt O'bs qid w voqqsf wjt vsddsf hlwj uwllst 'dps tfswk hlwj'. Yic'll jsbsf uiks icd wlobs!" Bill cipher said to the screen (Please note: His speech is in Atbash so you have to decode it with both the Atbash and Cescar cipher set three letters back to find out what he's saying -it's a bit like McGucket in 'Society of the blindeye' at the end of his last memory-)**_

_**Fire flared in the background behind him.**_

_**-End of extra-**_

**Hi Everyone! I'm back again! Guess what? A friend of mine called Mixed-Shades managed to crack the code! If anyone else out there cracked too, then Well Done!**

**Here's the answer! :**

**_19-15-15-19 9-19 23-15-18-11-9-14-7 23-9-20-8 19-20-1-14 15-14 20-8-5 16-15-18-20-1-12_**

_**Soos is working with Stan on the portal.**_

_**I'll try another one with the Caesar cipher now so it's a bit easy and then spice it up a bit! ;)**_

_**Here are the challenges: Try and decode theses:**_

_**Urxjkob 9 gdbv wr jr, Vwdu Exwwhuiob'v Glphqvlrqdo vflvvruv zloo eh sduw ri d elj sodq nqrzq dv 'Wkh Guhdp sodq'**_

**_(Use atbash and Cesar cipher set three letters back for these next ones! The Royal order of the holy Mackerel has tutorials and printable ciphers online!) Vsawfs dps Mfwwjq, or dpsy kssd 1987 Mfwjq dpsof qiwl aiclt vs uikhlsds_**

_**(use A1Z26 cipher as well for these next two or so) 8-23-4-21-16 15-5 23-10 23-11-23-24-15-10-17 23-10-17-19-12 21-23-4**_

_**0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-10-0-0-10-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-10-1-1-10-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-0-10-0-0-10-1-10-0-0-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-1-10-0-0-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-10-1-1-10-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-0-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-0 (Keyword: Patch)**_

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this very long chapter!**

**So if I've added too much but I wanted to add what I think might happen in 'Not What He seems'. I've tried to extend this arc slightly but there will be a continuous connection between this arc and the next.**

**So if you have any suggestions of theories on Stan or any of the characters in general, just tell me in the reviews or Pms ok?**

**If you can crack all of the codes including Bill Cipher's speech at the end, You get a virtual cookie and a virtual life-time supply of cartoons of your choice! (Just remember it's VIRTUAL)**

**Anyway, let me know if I'm adding too many existing characters at once ok?**

**BTW, do you think I should do a short story from Azula's point of view that's set after _'The Search_' comics? (It's one of my story ideas)**

**Do you think the Disney Knights can bring balance to the toonivese with patch's help (Does that sound slightly familiar to you?) ?**

**Do you think Both Shredders and Smakky will succeeded in training Avani, Frani and Karai in time for the big showdown?**

**Do you think 1987 Krang and the Kraang would be formidable foes together?**

**Do you think the 1987 turtles will save the 2012 turtles in time before they're captured as well?**

**Do you think Stan has deep, dark secrets waiting to be uncovered?**

**Do you think adding the 2012 TMNTs was a good idea along with Master Shredder?**

**Do you think Bill Cipher is powerful or he's putting on for show (faking it)?**

**Well I have to scoot now and have some breakfast so...**

**Read and Review or Smakky, 1987 Shredder, Master Shredder and the rest of the poise get you!**

**Disney Knight Grace, out! ;)**

**Grxjodv Pdfnuhoo lv dzhvrph!**

**By bcas up c gyys'k juqy!(9jv Qclav xol zyxucpj) ycj aoosuyk, zlups qurs cpz vchy xip gujv eoi bykj xluypzk, BeYYYYYYYYYYY! (All Caesar cipher three letters back!)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13- A lot happens,big showdown and more mystery!_

As both Shredders and Smakky were sleeping, Bill Cipher came in their dream.

"_I have Karai in my possession. If you ever wish to see your 'precocious' daughter again, then gain an alliance with Scrooge the hedgehog and I MIGHT just let her go" Bill Cipher said as he had taken Karai while they'd been in the meeting room._

"_If you hurt her, I swear I'll.." Master Shredder began._

"_You'll what? Set your henchmen on me? I'm in the dream world NOT the physical world. Farewell gentlemen, I'll be watching you..." Bill Cipher said as the dream ended and they all woke up._

"_Slimy l, I need you to recruit as many toons as you can to disrupt the balance farther. Shady, continue to train Frani slowly; I'll make sure the Dark Disney Knights are even more powerful than the normal ones" Smakky said._

"_Yes, sir" Both girls replied as they moved in opposite directions to their destinations._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_In ToonTown..._

When we arrived, Roger and Patch were waiting patiently for us.

"Where's our first location?" I asked.

"At the border line of Townsville and New Townsville in the cartoon/ Anime area" Patch replied.

"Let's go!" Sky cried as we rushed through the portal to the other side of the Tooniverse.

XXXXXXX

_In 2012 New York at the same time..._

"Avani, would you like your very first solo mission?" Master Shredder asked.

Avani nodded.

"You get to go to Townsville and meet both versions of the Powerpuff girls. Your unique powers give you the ability to bring certain people back to life at the right time" Master Shredder said.

"Ok!" Avani said as a feline figure opened a portal for her and she sped through it.

"Fishface, can you keep an eye on her while remaining hidden?" Master Shredder asked.

"I'll try" Fishface replied as he followed her through the portal.

"Tiger Claw, so now you bother to show up. I need you to round up as many Kraang as you can find so we can make a pact with some new allies I've found" Master Shredder said.

Tiger Claw had yellow eyes with orange and white with black stripes fur wearing a blue scarf, brown trousers, a cross-like belt thing over his chest for his warrior appearance with a large sword for hand-to-hand combat in a pocket while holding one of his modified pistols which can blast both red lasers and freeze rays as the other one was in his pooch.

"With Pleasure" Tiger Claw said as he sped away like lightening.

At the exact same time, the 1987 turtles showed up and fought off all of the Kraang just before the 2012 turtles could be vanquished.

"Thank guys, we needed that" Donnie said.

"I'm getting a weird vibe..." Raphael said as he looked directly at Donnie.

"You look radical, dude" Michaelangelo said.

"You're not bad, yourself" Mikey said.

"Well, those two really hit it off" Leonardo said.

"Well, Mikey is the youngest" Leo said.

"This is so weird" Donatello whispered.

"We heard that!" Ralph said.

"How come your eyes go white when you get super serious?" Michaelangelo asked.

"I don't really know.." Mikey stated.

"Um..Guys?" Donnie asked.

"Not now, Donnie! I'm getting to know my big 1987 self brother" Mikey said.

"I'm not sure If that made ANY sense" Raphael stated.

"Guys, more Kraang are coming this way with Tigerclaw and I've got a bad feeling about this..." Donnie said.

"Me too" Raphael stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the border line of Townsville and New Townsvile...

The Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys and their Animé counterparts were fighting each other.

"You don't deserve to be a Powerpuff girl!" Blossom cried as she used her laser eyes on Hyper Blossom who had long orange hair and has a yo-yo for a weapon.

"Says who?!" Hyper Blossom cried as she tried to hit original Blossom with her yo-yo.

"Says US!" Buttercup cried as she kicked Powered Buttercup in the face.

"You're going to regret that!" Powered Buttercup exclaimed.

"I'm SOOOOOO more mature than YOU!" Rolling Bubbles chanted.

Then Bubbles screamed which made the ground shake and everyone's ears hurt.

"My ears!" Both the Rowdyruff boys and RRBZ cried just as Avani appeared with Fishface hiding behind a nearby bush.

"All the girls and boys are fighting, maybe a familiar face will put a stop to it" Avani whispered as her avatar state activated and a golden light appeared in front of her as a familiar girl who looked similar to the Powerpuff girls with Purple eyes and brown hair wearing a purple dress but compared to last time before the explosion, she was now taller and clearly had similar features to her sisters (without a hunched or stray tooth this time but keeps the ponytail look) appeared from the piece of her dress Avani pictured in her mind.

"My Name is Bunny" Bunny said.

"Hi Bunny, can you help me stop your sisters from fighting their counterparts?" Avani asked.

"I'll try" Bunny said just as we arrived in the background.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Back in Wasteland..._

Evil Elsa recruited Homer the Cat, Ortensia's little brother to their ever-growing villain team while Honey and Alice waited for some acknowledgement from Smakky, himself.

Syndrome and some of the main Pixar villains began to prepare for their story arc as though they were actors preparing for their scene.

"Our leader is coming soon, so we must be ready!" Syndrome cried as the others cheered.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls..._

The sky was slowly turning red as the apocalypse drew nearer as Stan was still trapped in the interrogation room with Trigger and Powers.

Smakky was still in his hideout mansion, slowly training Frani up and telling her bits of his past like how she has two uncles and an aunt and how they were all royalty.

"What were Granddad and Grandma like?" Frani asked.

"They were kind-hearted and I loved them so much but I got taken away and never saw them again. Even after they promised nothing would happen, it still did! I sort o blame them and the creators or my situation" Smakky admitted.

"But I it had never happened, you wouldn't have met me" Fanny stated.

"And I wouldn't exist" Frani added.

"True" Smakky said as he reflected back on his past in his mind.

There was a pause of Silence.

"I'm going to check on my allies now from work. See you later, Frani" Smakky said as he went down the corridor to the Warner Bros-infested room with posters of him and his siblings (Back when they were Yakky, Wakky and Dot with green eyes) all over the walls.

On one of the walls was a giant TV screen that was linked to his phone.

He dialled a number and listened to ring.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Master Shredder, Meet me and 1987 Shredder at the same place as last time. I have the perfect way to convince Scrouge the Hedgehog to be our ally" Smakky said.

"See you there in 5" Master Shredder said.

_Now to pull 1987 Shredder_ Smakky thought as he dialled the next number.

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile as Master Shredder waited..._

1987 Shredder had a small talk with Krang about their current plan together.

"With the info we got from that Green guy, the foot soldiers discovered another universe called 'Comicverse' and what was interesting was that we appeared in there too along with the turtles!" Krang stated.

"That's very interesting and but one of my allies have a group of friends you'd dying to meet" Shredder suggested.

"I'll see what these 'friends' are like but don't think I'm going to join your alliance or you're get swatted!" Krang threatened as he and Shredder teleported to 2012 New York.

XXXXXXX

_Back in the cartoon/ Animé border..._

We tried to calm both sides down but mainly the original Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys as we were big fans of them.

Then Bunny snapped.

"STOP, EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL SISTERS AND BROTHERS IN A WAY! CAN'T YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING?!" Bunny cried.

There was long period of silence.

Then my phone went off.

It was an urgent message from ALL of the turtles, telling us to come quickly with the directions to the hideout in 2012 New York.

"Bunny, You put a stop to the violence then and Avani..." I began as she glared at me.

"Just help her, ok?" I added as we went through the portal as quickly as we could.

XXXXXXXXXX

_2 hours later in 2012 New York..._

The turtles were soon surrounded by Kraang, Tiger Claw, Fishface and both Shredders -soon after 1987 Shredder arrived- when the 1987 turtles' theme tune played as we arrived just in time at the scene.

"Stop right there, Shredder!" I cried.

"Yeah, You're outnumbered!" Sky added.

"Really, Disney Knights(?) I think you should look harder than that" Master Shredder stated as 1987 Shredder moved to the side to reveal Krang in his new mechanical body.

We gasped.

"So these were the 'friends' you were talking about. Why they're robots!" Krang exclaimed.

"Kraang Prime! Kraang Prime!" The Kraang chanted.

"But I'm not..." Krang began.

Then he smiled.

"I'm Kraang Prime's ancestor, therefore as you listen to him or her, you shall also listen to me. Now I order you to destroy the turtles AND THEIR allies!" Krang cried.

The Kraang turned and attacked but we were quicker in our tactics and easily fooled them all.

The turtles also took them all down without breaking too much sweat as well.

"Have to try harder than THAT, Krang!" Altessa cried.

"Time for the big guns!" Master Shredder said as a curtain was lifted to reveal Teen April who was 16 and had ginger hair in a small ponytail with right-sided curved bangs, is very slim and has blue eyes with one eyelash, and freckles wearing a yellow headband, an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it yellow top, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them, a gold clip with little ball with a heart on her right back pocket and black low-heeled boots and blue denim shorts was tied up along side 1987 adult April.

"APRIL!" All of the TMNTs cried.

"If you wish to save them, then surrender" Both Shredders said.

All of the turtles dropped their weapons.

"And you?" Krang asked.

"Disney Knights fight with Honour!" I cried as we charged.

"You go, girl!" Leonardo cried.

A whole army of Kraang emerged from behind the main 2012 and 1987 villains as we charged and took every single one that rushed at us.

We all fought our way through the Kraang as Sky, Altessa, Bryn and I managed to reach Krang, Master Shredder and Shredder.

"You better let them go or we'll beat your army to a pulp" I threatened.

"I don't think so" Krang said as he nodded and both shredders rushed towards us.

Just then, the 1987 brown-furred Splinter and 2012 brown with black and white makings-furred Splinter arrived just in time to blow the attacks.

"Booyakasha! Go Master Splinter!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's Cowabunga!" Michealangalo stated.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey insisted.

"Cowabunga!" Michaelangelo stated.

"Booyakasha!"

"Cowabunga!"

"Booyakasha!"

"COWABUNGA!"

"BOOYAKASHA!"

"COW-A-BUNGA!"

"Guys! Can you do this later when our friends' lives are NOT IN DANGER?!" Donnie cried.

"Sorry" Mickey and Michaelangelo replied, softly.

"Turtles, get April and go! Disney Knights, you leave with them too! This fight is between us and shredder" Splinter cried.

"Yes, Master Splinter" All of the turtles replied as we began to follow them as they untied both Aprils and ran to their shellraisers.

"Bebop, Rocksteady!" Shredder called as his mutant minions randomly appeared.

"Yes, boss?" Rocksteady asked.

"Go after the turtles with Tiger Claw, he'll help you navigate through the city" Shredder said as the minions left with Tiger Claw leading the way.

"Let the final battle begin!" Krang cried.

"Kraang! Kraang!" The Kraang chanted.

"Shut it! Just watch the fight already!" Krang moaned.

"So this is how it's gonna be" Master Splinter(2012) said.

"This is how it MUST be!" both Shredders cried as they attacked.

XXXXXXXXX

_Mystery Mystery Advert_

"_We interrupt this broadcast to give you breaking news! Pacifica and Dipper might have feeling for each other!" Mabel cried._

"_No I don't" Dipper said as he blushed._

"_Grenda might marry rich!" Mabel exclaimed._

"_I got my mom to buy me a phone just to call him!" Grenda cried._

"_I'm dating human Mermando and loving every bit of it! Robbie is stalking Tambry as she dates Nate and Wendy is looking for someone special! Who wants to play a game?!" Mabel exclaimed._

"_You do realise this isn't an ad-" Dipper began._

"_We do! We do!" Grenda, Candy and I chanted as we interrupted him._

"_Dipper, Truth or dare?" Mabel asked._

"_But I'm not playing!" Dipper protested._

"_DO IT!" Mabel cried._

_Dipper sighed._

"_Fine. Dare" Dipper replied._

"_I dare you to kiss Pacifica in a future scene" Mabel stated._

"_Wait, WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Dipper cried._

"_That's the dare and you HAVE to do it" Mabel remarked, casually._

_Dipper groaned._

"_Your turn, Grenda. Truth or Dare?" Mabel asked._

"_Truth" She replied._

"_Is it true that you persuaded your mum to buy you a phone just to call Marius?" Candy asked._

"_You betcha!" Grenda exclaimed._

"_Me next!" Candy said._

"_Truth or Dare?" I asked._

"_Truth" Candy replied._

"_Do you hope to find true love some day?" I asked._

"_Yes!" Candy said, enthusiastic._

"_Truth or dare, Mabel?" Grenda asked._

"_DARE!" Mabel screamed._

"_I dare you to punch Bill Cipher and kiss Mermando at least once in one of the story arc" Grenda said._

"_I'll try" Mabel replied._

"_Hiya, Kids!" Roger rabbit exclaimed._

"_And we're out of time! This has been Mystery Mystery! Sponsored by Apocalypse, coming to in 4 days time! Wait, what?!" Mabel cried._

_-End of strange advert-_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Just as both shredders were about to deliver the final blow, Yakko played a tape recorder:_

Nice to meet you  
>My name's Dipper Pines, P-P-Pines, Pines, Pines<br>Nice to meet you  
>P-p-pines, Pines, Pines<br>(break)  
>Stop it, guys!<br>(break)

D-D-Dipper Pines  
>That's me!<br>Mabel: This remix is dedicated to my brother. Dipper, your voice is one of a kind!  
>Soos: Dude, I've never heard anything like it. R-R-Remix over! (makes an explosion noise)<p>

I whistled for Patch and he came running like speeding bullet!

"Patch! Sick 'em!" I cried as Patch tapped into his inner cat power called glowing giant golden tiger(-which was a tad bit like the power primate(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) but with a huge difference-) as a giant projection of a golden tiger surrounded him as he released his wings and sped at the Kraang.

I blocked both shredders' attacks and smiled.

"No, Grace! He's got more experience at ninjitsu than you!" both splinters cried.

"Don't worry, masters. I can take 'em" I replied as they constantly tried to hit me which I kept blocking at lightening speed.

"Your friends can't hide for very long" Shredder stated.

"They're not hiding" I said. "It's called strategy"

"What?!" Both shredders cried as two Shellraisers crashed through the wall with Venus standing beside them as they got out of the vehicles.

"Did you miss us?" Donnie asked.

"Let's end this here and now" I said.

"Kraang, attack!" Krang ordered.

"Tiger Claw..." Master shredder began.

"Bebop, Rocksteady.." Shredder began as they'd randomly appeared barely seconds before the others.

"ATTACK!" They said in unison as all of the minions charged.

"Charge!" I cried as we rushed towards them and clashed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls..._

_Smakky approached Fanny and took a deep breath to calm his nerves._

"Fanny, Dear. I've made an alliance with 2012 and 1987 shredders along with 1987 Krang and the 2012 Kraang" Smakky admitted.

"Well, I'm ok with your plan. Is there anything you want me to do?" Fanny asked as Shady was training Frani in the background.

"Well, there is one thing..." Smakky began as he explained his secret plan to her.

_At the same time in the Gravity Falls Police Station..._

_As the agents went outside to investigate the paranormal event after everyone came crashing down again, Stan used the opportunity to escape and ran as fast as he could towards the Mystery Shack just as McGucket placed gold in a sack and headed in the same direction._

_Stan looked at his watch._

2 hours, 30 minutes, 40 seconds, it said.

_If I'm fast enough, I might be able to prevent it from happening too soon_ he thought as he kept running.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_While Karai was trapped in Bill Cipher's dimension..._

Karai watched as Master Splinter thought about his daughter and matched his daughter and Karai together in his mind.

"HE lied to ME!" Karai cried as she felt the hidden tears rolling down her face.

_Shredder will pay for this!_ She thought.

_That's right 'little' girl, feed your anger_ Bill Cipher thought as he silently willed her to get more angry.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in 2012 New York..._

"Guess what, Splinter? Karai is Miwa, your long-lost daughter" Shredder stated as both Splinters took over the fight for me as they were both too over-powering for my ability and knock their helmets off revealing their faces.

"You'll pay for this!" Master Splinter cried as he lashed out all of his frustration at Master Shredder.

As we fought all of the minions, Green was back at the Turtles' lair with Teen April and Adult 1987 April.

"Have to stop them from bringing in Scrooge the hedgehog" Green said as he struggled to get up again.

"Just because you had the medicine doesn't mean you've recovered completely" Adult April said.

"Lie down, Green. We'll stop them in due time" Teen April said.

_I was afraid they'd say that_ he thought as he lay back down on the bed and became lost in his thoughts.

As the battle raged on, none of the bad guys knew some form of betrayal was about to take place...

XXXXXXXXX

_At the same time in Gravity Falls..._

The portal was still on and gravity switched on again causing everything to crash to the ground.

On level 2 underneath the mystery shack, was a mysterious space ship which matched the shape of the bridge above the town.

As the agents were distracted by the paranormal activity outside, Stan somehow escaped and ran towards the Mystery Shack while looking at his watch.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in 2012 NY..._

We had just finished defeating all of the minions when both Splinters and shredders were neck-and-neck at each other with rage.

"Finish them off, Shredder!" Krang cried.

Then Shredder changed his mind.

"Retreat! I'll get you for this turtles! And your 'little' friends too!" Shredder cried as all of villains ran away.

"We won!" I cried.

"Anyone for pizza?" Michaelangelo and Mikey suggested.

"ME!" Everyone cried as we went to the 1987 Pizzeria and celebrated in the 1987 TMNTs' lair.

"Story! Story, story, STORY!" Adult April chanted.

"Raphael, is she ok?" Teen April asked.

"She's obsessed over making every single adventure we go on in to a..." Raphael began.

"STORY!" Adult April exclaimed.

"April!" Everyone cried.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in Gravity alls but outside the town..._

Smakky goes into his office (The pre-Animaniacs poster-filled room) and turned on his tv with his video chat remote.

A green Sonic the hedgehog-look-a-like appeared on the screen with blue eyes wearing a black jacket with a red and yellow fire design dark reddish-pink sunglasses and the green version of Sonic's shoes with scars on his belly showing.

"I hope you have something good to say as I'm busy persuading _Sonia_ and _Manic_ that I'm Sonic's long-lost twin brother to earn their trust in _Sonic Underground" Scourge the hedgehog stated._

"I've got a good plan, trust me. I just got my own allies to do the fighting for me as some of my 'agents' recruit as many toons that want as much equal rights as the classic toons right this minute" Smakky said.

"That's impressive. I _MAY_ be able to lend a hand in the future. Ok, you've convinced me. I'll happily accept you as an ally" Scourge said.

"Thank you, Scourge. You won't regret it, I promise" Smakky said.

"I'd better not. I'll be sending a helper in the future so look out for him. Oh and one more thing, the only way your plan will work along with me join is to _**Recapture**_Green and harness part of his _Chaos_ powers" Scourge added as he signed out.

Then Smakky went into his room which had a picture of him with his siblings and parents in a red picture frame.

"Alice, Honey, come here" He called.

"Yes, Smakky?" They asked as they appeared in a flash.

"It's time for phase 4: PIXAR" Smakky said as he told them his next plan.

-The end or is it?...-

_**Cutscene**_

_**Bill Cipher returns Karai to Shredder while she's asleep and wanders into a dimension similar to his own called the 'Dream Dimension'.**_

_**He saw four ugly beavers: one was light blue, another was purple, the leader was red and the last was orange.**_

"_**What are you?" Bill Cipher asked.**_

"_**We're dream beavers" The red one replied.**_

"_**Who or what are you?" The orange one asked.**_

"_**I'm Bill Cipher and I'm a dream demon" He replied.**_

"_**There's a connection I can feel between us almost as if we could be unstoppable together..."The blue one trailed off.**_

"_**I've read up on you before; you steal people's energy and I give people nightmares and can manipulate things. We're a perfect match. So what do you say? A team to hunt the heroes?" Bill Cipher asked as he extended his hand with the blue flame once again.**_

_**After a few moments, they made up their minds.**_

"_**It's a deal" The red one said as he shook his hand for all four of them.**_

_**My plan is working! Those 'Heroes' won't know what hit 'em! Bill Cipher thought, gleefully.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**In Reality...-After the pizza celebration party-**_

_**I was back in my room studying hard for my real exams.**_

_**As I switched to writing for my 15 minute break, something hit me.**_

_**I turned around and saw a solider dress in a grey-brown sinister medieval knight outfit with a lace stick made of blocks.**_

"_**You shall not pass this point of writing!" It cried.**_

"_**You're the writer's block knight, aren't you?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes, I am" He/it replied.**_

"_**Bring it on, Writer's block!" I said as I charged and fought it with all my might.**_

_**Soon after 5 minutes, I had destroyed it.**_

"_**That's what you get if you sneak up on me" I said as I returned to writing.**_

_**My phone went off but I continued writing, not realising it was the turtles until it was too late.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Back in the 1987 turtle lair...**_

"_**It was fun meeting my modern adorable self" Michaelangelo said.**_

"_**Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Maybe we should do a karaoke night next time?" Raphael suggested.**_

_**His brothers cheered at the suggestion.**_

"_**My sons, You have to stay alert in case Shredder, Krang and the 2012 versions of them try something again" Splinter said, wisely.**_

"_**Yes, Master" They replied as they began to start their training once more.**_

_**At the same time, inside the Technodrome...**_

"_**I can't believe Smakky abandoned us like that!" Shredder cried.**_

"_**Relax, Shredder. My sources tell me that he's got Scourge the hedgehog on our side. He'll be our secret weapon against that good green hedgehog. For now, let's train the Kraang to be better fighting machines" Krang suggested.**_

"_**Ok, but I'm got to collect things for when Scourge comes" Shredder said as he, Bebop and Rocksteady headed out.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**In Anti-Mobius, where the alternatives of the heroes are bad and the alternatives of the villains are good...**_

_**Scourge paced up and down in his throne room.**_

"_**Fiona, who should I send to help these so-called 'Villains' when the time is right?" He asked.**_

"_**What about Metal Green? You haven't used him in years" She replied.**_

"_**Ok, Can you find me a dozen Anarchy Beryls please so I can power the portal?" Scourge asked.**_

"_**Of course, Scourge" She replied as she dashed away.**_

_**So my old 'friend' Green is in another universe, huh? Well, it'll be good to 'catch-up' with him when my plan comes together. Look out, Green! You're gonna get a beating of a lifetime! He thought.**_

_**-End of Cut scene-**_

_**Extra**_

_**After we had left, Master Shredder had ordered Baxter Stockman to made mutagen to make the turtles into mindless snakes but when Bill Cipher returned her, she fell into it as she turned into a purple snake mutant and attacked the villains in their sleep.**_

_**She then remembered how Splinter is her dad and sped off.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**-Earlier that day in Gravity Falls in the interrogation room-**_

_**Dipper and Mabel questioned what much they knew about Grunckle Stan as they watched the interrogation.**_

_**Then they found out the truth...well, part of the truth anyway.**_

_**On the laptop, it showed that there was 3 days to go.**_

_**Stan confessed about the portal and as the Agents he saw a message on the wall which read:'**__**JLGHRQ KHUH'**_.

"**_JLGHRQ KHUH? What's JLGHRQ KHUH?"_ He asked.**

**Then the message changed before his eyes into _'GIDEON IS HERE'_.**

**Stan gasped as he was pushed into his cell and found Gideon lying on his bed in the cell next to him.**

"**Looks like we're gonna be cellmates" Gideon said.**

"**Did you see a flash of light?" Stan asked.**

"**Why, yes. Yes, I did and I know about your little secret BECAUSE I've used it in this story! But just wait until the real me in the actual show finds out! He'll be power-bent on finding it and using it to conquer the world!" Gideon cried.**

"**Do you know what he's on about?" Trigger asked.**

"**Not one clue" Stan said, truthfully.**

"**Listen, kid. Stop breaking the fourth wall and do your time ok?" Power said.**

"**Just you wait, the big one is coming fast and you won't see it until it's too late!" Gideon cackled.**

**Stan groaned.**

"**I have to spend the night sleeping next door to HIM?!" Stan exclaimed.**

**Just then, they were lifted up again as the apocalypse event began in an extraordinary way: with Gravity falling literally!**

**Then they fell back down and the agents went outside to check on everyone.**

**Stan used his special golden card to unpick the lock and free himself.**

"**Hey! What about me?!" Gideon cried.**

"**You're my enemy, remember?" Stan stated as he ran out of the police station all the way to the Mystery Shack while looking at his watch.**

_**I have to be there...he thought while he ran.**_

_**McGucket -as you already know-, was also travelling with a sack of gold and his raccoon wife out of town as it's quite possible he knew what was going to happen.**_

_**Once Stan arrived at the Mystery Shack, he immediately went down to the basement.**_

_**At the same time, the twins were now home and -Unknown to him- had looked in his office for evidence to clear his name and found out that Stanford pines was dead.**_

_**They had discovered the 'Doomsday device' and the timer.**_

"_**It's the final Countdown! No wonder people kept singing about it" Soos said as the music for 'The Final Countdown' played in the background.**_

_**They were about to turn it off when Stan appeared**_

"_**Don't do it, Mabel!" Stan cried.**_

"_**How do I even know if you ARE my Grunckle?!" Mabel cried.**_

"_**He can be Stanley, disguised as Stan because of his car number plate..." A voice whispered in her ear.**_

"_**You have to trust me" Stan said as the machine whirled with rainbow colours just the countdown reached 0.**_

_**Stanley vanished from existence and in his place, a man wearing a hooded long coat came out of the portal.**_

_**He took off his hood, revealing to look like Stan only younger with brown and partly grey hair, a few hairs on his chin and black eyes wearing a tattered cape, a black shirt,bulky black boots, a grey scar, a brown belt which slings over his shoulder and glasses.**_

"_**That's the author of the journals and he's my brother" Stan said.**_

_**Soos fainted.**_

_**- End of flashback-**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**In the Dream realm, Bill Cipher watched the world go by.**_

"_**Do you remember the plan?" Bill Cipher asked.**_

_**All of the Dream beavers nodded.**_

"_**Good because in 3 days, we're going to create total chaos!" Bill Cipher cried.**_

_**Did I have a twin when I was younger and had a body? A voice in his mind -if he has one- asked.**_

_**The Kraang, Both Shredders, Scourge and even Smakky make worthy opponents rather than allies for my taste but getting more help means I'll be successful Bill Cipher thought.**_

"_**Dream Beavers, we're going to persuade both Shredders, Krang and Smakky to make a pact so our plan is guaranteed to run smoothly" Bill Cipher announced.**_

_**Just as they were about to leave, Bill stopped.**_

"_**What is it, boss?" one of the dream beavers asked.**_

"_**Let me handle this, I can appear to them in a dream without them realising" Bill Cipher suggested.**_

"_**Well, we are confided in this dimension" The red beaver leader said.**_

"_**I'll be back soon" Bill Cipher said as he entered his targets' minds.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Back in Wasteland, Chiro and Jinmay from 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!' appeared as their show still hasn't been renewed for a season 3 while Lenora trained all of the allied Pixar Villains up and taught them how to improve their evil plans."**_

_**This will be your toughest challenge yet so concentrate!" She shouted as they obeyed.**_

"_**Evil Elsa will supervise you while I go on an errand" Lenora said as Evil Elsa filled in for her.**_

_**Lenora went into a private room and noticed her phone vibrating.**_

"_**Hello?" She asked as she answered the call.**_

"_**Hi there, would you like to be the best super villain ever by taking over the world?" A mysterious voice asked.**_

"_**Yes?" She replied with uncertainty.**_

"_**Well, at Shego's Time travel capsule, you can learn all you can to do that just by buying one of her time travel videos from a time in the past when she succeeded. Come on down today and everything will be ok!" The voice said.**_

"_**Do I really have to do this, Shego?" The voice said to someone in the distance.**_

"_**Yes, dear Doctor D. You have to in order for all the sales to go up" Shego replied in the back ground.**_

_**He sighed.**_

"_**So are you in?" He asked.**_

"_**I'm in" Lenora replied.**_

"_**Tell us your email and we'll send you the co-ordinates right away" He said.**_

_**So Lenora gave him the email and the location was sent instantly.**_

"_**Hope you have happy evil day! I'll get you for this Shego!" Dr Drakken -blue scientist with a scar and black eyes wearing a blue outfit with his black hair in a ponytail from Kim Possible- said with the last part he muttered at his 'girlfriend' (Watch 'Graduation' for the explanation and watch the whole series to get to know the characters).**_

"_**Looks like I'm going on a 'field' trip" Lenora said to herself as she went to the location via portal travel.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**After the pizza party, We travelled all over the Tooniverse breaking up feuds and making peace with everyone including the original Teen Titans and the (awful) Teen Titans Go! Team.**_

_**We were then able to relax for once in my room as I had a sleepover with everyone so we could really connect with each other and try to pair everyone without a partner with someone in a Love-matching game with Mabel assisted with.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**-A couple of hours later, long after the lock-down and arrest-**_

_**At the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper had gone up to their attic room in silence without glancing at Grunckle Stan after learning the truth about him.**_

"_**Kids, I'm sorry I kept it from you!" He called up to them.**_

_**Dipper continued to fume with rage and despair at not being able to trust him anymore in silence.**_

_**Stan sighed.**_

"_**This is what you get for messing with the paranormal, Stan" he said to himself as he looked at Soos from afar through the window, watching him fix his truck on the roadside.**_

_**The sky was dark thanks to the portal and everything had been set in motion.**_

_**On one of the security screens near the portal was a cryptogram which read:'20-8-5-18-5'19 1 19-16-1-3-5-19-8-9-16 8-9-4-4-5-14 21-14-4-5-18 7-18-1-22-9-20-25 6-1-12-12-19' (which is the **_**A1Z26 cipher).**

**In the Gift shop on the Royal order of the Holy Mackerel banner, was another cryptogram which said: 'Wkhuh'v vrphwklqj klgghq xqghu Judylwb Idoov' and 'Vrphwklqj vkrfnlqj zloo kdsshq lq wkh ixwxuh dqg wkh wzlqv' uhodwlrqvkls zlwk Vwdq zloo qhyhu eh wkh vdph...****HYHU DJDLQ!'**

_**Oh, kids. If only you knew the whole story Stan thought as he went up to his room.**_

_**In the Dream scape, Bill Cipher smiled.**_

"_**The time has come, the author has return and the final showdown is approaching" He said as the Dream Beavers clapped with glee.**_

_**"THE ORIGINAL MYSTERY TWINS." -is Stan and his brother.**_

_**"THIRTY YEARS AND NOW HE'S BACK. THE MYSTERY IN THE MYSTERY SHACK." **_

" _**The keywords:**_

_**Widdle**_

_**Shifter**_

_**Whatevs**_

_**Cipher**_

_**Bearo**_

_**NONCANON**_

_**Erase**_

_**Capacitor**_

_**GOATANDAPIG**_

_**Cursed**_

_**STNLYMBL are a big mystery, what could it possibly lead to?"**_

-**End of Extra**-

**I hope enjoyed this extra-special chapter! At the request of Lollilou12 -a Fanfic pal-, here are the shippings! First of all I'll remind you all of the pairings:**

**(These are the Main ones!)**

**Sky x Kenny**

**Rend X Hans**

**Dipper X Pacifica**

**Mabel X Mermado**

**Amy X Sage**

**Bill x Chloe**

**Emily X Matt**

**Lori X Jay**

**Bryn X Mark**

**Me X Jean**

**(These are the secondary ones!)**

**Oswald X Ortensia**

**Mickey X Minnie**

**Donald X Daisy**

**Panchito X Clara Cluck**

**Horace X Clarabelle**

**Other Pairings**

**April X one of the turtles/ Casey Jones**

**Charis X TBA**

**Roger X Jessica (Roessica!)**

**Rachel X Green (?)**

**Grenda X Austrian Prince**

**Candy X ?**

**Villain Pairings:**

**Smakky X Fanny (Smanny! Does that sound cute to you?)**

**Shredder X ?**

**Lenora X ?**

**Bill Cipher X ?**

**Slimy L X ?**

**The shipping names are:**

**Skenny!**

**Mermabel!**

**Dippifica!**

**Amage!**

**Grean!**

**Biloe!**

**Ematt!**

**Loray!**

**Reans!**

**Byrak!**

**(I only did the main ones so it's easier)**

**Anyway! I will bring the ultimate apocalypse element into the atmosphere real soon...(I know I did the explosion thing last time but after I see Not What it seems I'll tweak the catastrophe to make to it different so I don't accidentally repeat myself).**

**Just so you guys know in case you do hate Venus, I just got a brilliant idea! I'm going to change her original story, her teacher wasn't a Shinobi master through learning in China, rather a Japanese master taught him as it originated from Japan(I did research!) and that's how he taught Venus the art which is not a form of magic.**

**So I hope you Venus-haters and lovers feel much better now on how that makes a little more sense now. It does to me.**

**There will be a continuation link with this arc and the next so look out for it!**

**Guess what? Douglas Mackrell sent me this message! Brx'uh dzhvrph wrr, Judlqqh!**

**I'm so happy! (only Mixed-Shades and MissBritishNyxian can decode this message which is in Cesar cipher!)**

**I don't want to give to much any but do you think a musical chapter where the turtles sing their theme songs and duke it out to see who's better at karaoke is a good idea?**

**Do you think all of Stan's secrets will be reveal at once or will the effects of Gravity falling (you see why it has that title?) will cause him to stop revealing and give way to an escape?**

**Before I sign off, it's code time!**

**First round: Caesar cipher!**

**Dsulo R'Qhlo lv fudcb iru ghfhqw vwrulhv!**

**GxfnWdohv lv uhwxuqlqj lq 2017!**

**1987 WPQWv YV 2003 WPQWv YV 2012 WPQWv**

**Plahg-Vkdghv dqg PlvvEulwvkQbaldq dorqj zlwk Furqd'v Wuxh Vruurz duh riilfdoob pb ehvw iulhqgv rq Idqilfwlrq**

**2****nd**** round: Atbash Cipher!**

**Ticqlwe Kwumfsll aoll fsdcfj**

**Kraaz zh z dvzpmvhh xzm yv fhvw ztzrmhg blf! (For all of you TMNT fans out there!)**

**Pwbs yic pswft ir dps qwks 'Dpojm wvicd od?'**

**Dssj Whfol oe pwlr-Mfwwjq!**

**3****rd**** round: A1Z26 Cipher!**

**4-16-19 23-8-9-21-23-12-25-8-5-19 15-5 23-12-11-9-5-4 3-8-9-10 3-5!**

**11-18-3-26-9 18-8 24-12-14-18-13-20**

**5-4-23-10 15-5 10-9-4 1-16-23-4 16-19 5-19-19-11-5 23-10-20 4-16-19 4-9-9-10 8-23-4-6-9-12 18-6-9-11 '1-16-9 18-6-23-11-19-20 6-9-17-19-6 6-23-22-22-15-4?' 1-15-12-12 6-19-4-3-6-10!**

**13-23-6-23-15/11-15-1-23 1-15-12-12 6-19-4-3-6-10...**

**More coming soon!**

**Anyway, I will try my very best to give more time to the Dark Disney Knights so you get to know them and their personality traits more!**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to update next but I'll always be writing every so often between revision etc.**

**Don't forget to suggest ideas whether it's about TMNTs, DuckTales or the villains through PMs and reviews!**

**So...Read and review or Smakky and his growing Villain squad will get you!**

**Stan is not what he seems, reality is an illusion, the world is a hologram, buy gold,**

**Byeeeeee!**

**Disney Grace out!**

**(A golden Virtual cookie for whoever gets the reference!)**

**Bill Cipher: "Until next time, I'll be watching you... _Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!_"  
><strong>


End file.
